Never Out of Season
by JanetheDoe
Summary: Lora is your typical hunter, out to make a difference in the world. While the Winchester boys deal with their own issues, Lora is on a mission to collect an object that could save them all. Death intervenes with her plan, and is soon along for the ride. When the two grow close and the truth about the relic becomes known, will she be able to make the ultimate sacrifice? (Death/OC)
1. Behold, a Pale Horseman

**Chapter 1: Behold, a Pale Horseman**

I lay in my motel room, its unsightly mustard colored walls dancing before my vision. The mildewed curtains whipped about from the force of the ancient heater, but there was a stale chill in the room, which refused to go away. No matter how many blankets I piled on top of my battered body I couldn't manage to drive out the unwavering cold. I was in a haze of exhaustion, one in which you felt you may be on the cusp of dying.

Blankly I stared at the object on the nightstand. It had been worth almost being torn apart by a nest of Vamps, but hopefully we could find a way to destroy it forever. Sam and Dean seemed confident in the talisman's history, so I had decided to take a chance on this hunt. They were busy dealing with their own special issue, the Leviathans, and I accepted the responsibility of going in solo. I figured I could easily handle the small nest, but the magic of the talisman had proven its strength.

Four vampires had felt like ten or more. They were stronger, more agile, and even hungrier than the average bloodsucker. Their own powers were enhanced by those of the talisman, proving them a more difficult task than I originally believed. The boys had told me to tread lightly, but of course I had ignored their suggestion. I went barreling in there like a piece of hot shit, and of course I almost took the final fall for it.

I groaned in frustration, noting the dull glow filtering through the window, and forced myself out of bed. Speaking of the devils, Sam and Dean would be at the local dinner any minute to meet me. I had made sure to call them as soon as I dragged my sorry ass back to the motel. The thought of any kind of food at the moment sounded extremely unappealing.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I gave myself a once over in the steamy bathroom mirror. There were prominent dark circles under my green eyes due to lack of sleep, and my long, curly black hair was pulled into a messy bun. You could see the purple and blue veins beneath my translucently pale skin, it practically glowed from lack of sunlight, and my collar bones protruded from my chest. I was covered from head to toe by scratches and bruises of every shape and size. One of my eyes was bloodshot from the impact of a fist.

God I look terrible.

Quickly I gathered my belongings, tucking the talisman into my coat pocket, and booked it out to the parking lot. My breath came out in puffs of vapor, encircling my head and dissipating into the frozen atmosphere. I pulled out my keys as I reached my sleek, black 1967 fastback Mustang, and tossed my bags into the backseat. Lowering myself behind the wheel and shutting the door, I took a moment to admire the brilliant sunrise that was developing on the horizon.

I leaned over to reach inside the glove box, grabbing a pack of smokes and a lighter from inside. Sighing mirthlessly, I brought one to my lips and took an exaggerated drag after lighting it. Dean has his alcohol, Sam has his issues, and I have my cigarettes. If I didn't have some sort of vice I would be concerned about whether I'm actually a hunter. We all have something that is destined to quicken our journey to the grave.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I stepped on the gas, peeling out in pure muscle car fashion. A few blocks down the road was my destination, a little hole in the wall diner called Erma Sue's Cafe, and I was there in no time. I loitered beside the front door, knowing the boys would be here any minute, but it also gave me time to finish my cigarette. The taste was even harsher out in the crisp morning air, and it assured me that I really was still alive after last nights catastrophe.

Soon the signature Winchester Impala was parked a few spaces away from were I stood, and the brothers lumbered out. They were dressed in plaid and dirty jeans, as usual, and they too looked worse for wear. I stomped out my cigarette and gave them an attempt of a smile as they reached me. Sam eyed me wearily, taking in my ragged appearance.

"Wow, Lora." Dean rose his brows. "You look like crap."

"You don't look so hot yourself." I quipped, crossing my arms. "Let's go inside."

We entered the dinner, the smell of coffee bringing my senses back online. A kind looking, middle age woman met us at the door, and escorted us to a private booth at the back of the restaurant. I sat next to Sam, who continued giving me the third degree with his skeptical looks. Dean immediately set to looking at the menu, ignoring his brother's obvious pushiness.

"So," Sam started. "Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it." I rolled my eyes, and sat the talisman down on the table in front of them. "I may have took a beating, but I didn't let those bastards get away from me."

"We'll lock it up until we know what to do with it." Sam inspected it thoroughly, then tucked it in his jacket. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." I said, pausing as the waitress sat our drinks in front of us.

"Do you kids know what you'd like to order?" She pulled out a pad of paper.

"Yeah, I think I'll have, uh…" Dean trailed off, scanning the menu. "A slice of cherry pie and a couple eggs over easy."

"You got it sugar." She took his menu, then looked to me.

"I'll have some toast." I said, handing her my menu.

"Want any jam?" She asked, giving me a concerned look as she noticed my appearance.

"No, just butter." I assured.

"And you?" She prompted Sam.

"Nothing. I'm good." He shook his head.

"Alrighty, I'll have it out to you soon." She stated, placing a stack of napkins on the table.

"Thanks." We all spoke in unison.

"Both of you owe me a coke." Dean pointed to us, amused at his childish joke.

"But as I was saying earlier." I continued once the woman was finally out of earshot, lowering my voice. "There were some other leads I picked up on while on this hunt."

Dean and Sam leaned in closer to me.

"Like what?" Sam was confused.

"Like something **_big_**." My tone turned serious. "Something that could change everything for us."

"Well, come on now, spit it out!" Dean pushed.

"I got information on a powerful artifact." I began to whisper. "Pandora's Box."

"What?" Sam was shocked. "I didn't know there was an actual Pandora's Box. I just thought it was an old saying."

"So did I." I explained. "But I came across some really old parchments in the Vamps nest. It's in ancient greek, and I translated some of the text online. Basically it's a puzzle for the specific location."

"Did you manage to solve any of it?" Sam was getting excited.

"Only a small piece of it." I took a sip of my coffee. "It's really intricate."

"What does this box do exactly?" Dean inquired, not sure what to think.

"Supposedly, it was filled with all evil and destruction." I informed. "In the legend a girl named Pandora let all of the bad out, and when she tried to reverse what she had done she locked hope away instead."

"Okay." Dean motioned for me to continue. "So what does it do for us?"

"I believe that if we get the box we can use the spell I found in the parchments to lock everything we hunt away. For good." I finished, pressing my hand against the tabletop in motivation. "No more bad guys."

"So, what you're saying is no more Leviathans, Lucifer, demons, or monsters of any kind?" Dean was amazed.

"Exactly." I smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly the door up front jingled, announcing the entry of a new costumer. We all went silent as a ghostly looking man sauntered toward our table, his features gaunt, and boney hand clutching an intricately decorated cane handle. He wore all black, and his coat billowed behind him as he walked with an otherworldly regality. The vibe immediately shifted to ominous, a far cry from the friendly feeling we had only moments before. His presence was all it took to alter someones emotions.

He casually took a seat beside Dean, poised and collected. I had never seen this man before, but it was clear that the boys were all too familiar with the being. Was he a demon? Or maybe an angel?

"Are you not going to introduce me to your friend, Sam?" The man's voice was strong compared to his almost frail appearance. "Dean?"

"Lora." Sam cleared his throat, and I gave him a quizzical look. "This is Death. The horseman."

What the actual hell.

"The horseman?" I echoed, understanding now why they were so uneasy.

They're scared of him.

"Yes." Death matched my gaze, his dark eyes piercing.

I was speechless.

"So, what are you doing here, Death?" Dean ventured cautiously.

"I happened to catch wind of your little plan." He fiddled with the white ring on his finger. "Or should I say _your_ plan, Miss Lora."

I choked on my coffee.

"How pleasant." He said dryly. "Trying to die when death is already at your table."

"It's not every day you get singled out by the Pale Horseman." I managed to say as I regained my composure.

He smirked at this.

"I suppose you can say it's my plan." I managed to keep my voice steady, though I could feel my limbs shaking.

The waitress returned with our food, sitting the plates down in front of us.

"Didn't see you come in, honey. You haven't been here in awhile." She turned to Death. "The usual?"

"Please." Death nodded.

She left us once more.

"Is that cherry, Dean?" Death gave Dean's plate a sideways glance.

"It is." Dean said, and then added reluctantly. "Do you want it?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Death accepted the plate as Dean nudged it over to him, and began eating a forkful.

We all watched him nervously.

"So, this plan." He muttered through a mouthful of pie. "I suggest you find another."

"Why?" I asked defensively. "Wouldn't it make your job easier?"

"It would make my job obsolete." Death glared down his distinguished nose. "And of course this idea sounds absolutely dandy when seen in the eyes of one who is bias due to their mortality. Yet, let me remind all of you about the natural order."

"There is nothing natural about monsters and demons." Dean spoke up heatedly.

"I thought the same of man when God created you." Death shot back in warning. "Clearly I didn't take it upon myself to rid the world of you all. Or you wouldn't even be here."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked, frustrated. "Let the Leviathans destroy us?"

"I say, you find another way." Death said as the waitress came back with a B.L.T and soda, and then left.

Death sipped at his drink, staring us all down.

"That's not going to happen." I countered daringly, not caring if I pissed him off. "I want this all to be over."

"It will never be over." Death was cynical. "You humans have always managed to find a way to kill yourselves, and that won't change."

"How did you even know about the plan?" I glowered, ignoring my toast that was growing cold. "I just found the papers last night."

"I have my ways." Death shrugged. "Keeping a tab on you three is a part time job for many of my reapers. You're all dangerous."

"Don't count on me to stop searching for the box." I told him, leaning back.

"Shouldn't you know better than to mess with me, girl?" He chastised. "I do believe you almost met a most unfortunate end yesterday evening."

"To die like a hunter is not an unfortunate death." I quipped. "And if we decided not to go after the box we may as well be dead."

"Pandora's Box is said to have released all the things you humans couldn't possibly understand, what you define as evil, and sent it out into the world. " He scoffed. "You know nothing of this object. For one, it isn't even a box, it's a jar. An unfortunate mistranslation."

"A box, a jar. Either way it's a container, and I won't deter so easily from destroying the things that have ruined our lives." I was done with pleasantries. "Neither you nor any other being will be able to convince me otherwise."

"I admire your enthusiasm." He dusted off the sleeve of his coat. "However, you are way out of your league when it pertains to me."

"And I'm out of yours." I clenched my jaw.

Sam covered his mouth, stifling his laughter, and Dean somehow managed to hold himself together.

"I like this one, boys." Death addressed them, bringing their attention back to his forebodingness. "She has backbone. It's no fun when you humans walk on eggshells around me."

"Can you blame us, though?" Dean gave his unsure smile.

Death finished off his B.L.T, then delicately wiped off his fingers. "I would call it a natural response to danger."

"Is there some sort of understanding we can come to?" Sam gave Death an intent look. "There has to be something that could make this work for the both of us."

"I know you two will be preoccupied with our good friends the Leviathans." Death wiped his thin lips now, a thoughtful idiom on his face. "So I assume you will leave the task of decoding the map to the girl."

All of us nodded.

"If there is no way to get you to veer your course then I am to accompany you on this mission. The power of the object is enough to send the world into jeopardy if used improperly." He met my gaze once more with unwavering determination. "That is my one and only offer."

Dean and Sam were noticeably appalled, my expression probably didn't look much better. Death and I going on a mission together? To me it seemed like a disaster in the making. Not to mention the fact that there was no exact timeline.

Death arched his brows, waiting for my response.

"If that's the only way you won't stop us." I agreed. "No tricks."

"Then it's a deal." He stretched out the hand adorned with the ring.

I grasped his hand and a jolt of electricity shot up my arm. His grip was extremely powerful, preventing me from pulling away from the pain. Somehow I managed to keep a calm demeanor. Our eyes interlocked as the sensation grew stronger and I had to maintain deep concentration so I wouldn't cringe. At last he released me, and I brought my hand back to my side, noting a new strange mark that was forming on my wrist.

"What did you do to her?" Dean's voice rose protectively, eyes narrowed at the horseman.

"Oh, Dean." Death rolled his eyes. "Nothing that doesn't have it's purpose. As you can see, she's perfectly fine."

"I'm okay." I assured my friends. "We need him. In the end Death is an asset, not an inconvenience."

"Listen to the girl, boys." Death rose his chin. "I contain more wisdom and knowledge than you could ever hope to find in any book."

Sam seemed uncertain as he glanced back and forth between the two of us. Dean was on the verge of a conniption, I could see the wave of emotions surging within his eyes. Death appeared smug, probably because of the fact he was going to make the boys uncomfortable by accompanying me. I wasn't quite sure where I stood within this mess. Things had definitely taken an unexpected turn.

"I think it's time to hit the road." I stated, trying to avoid the enormous fight looming between Dean and Death. "We need to get started as soon as possible."

"Alright." Sam sighed, placing cash on the table for our meals.

Our odd group made its way out into the now bustling late morning, and we stopped beside the Impala.

"You." Dean pointed to me.

"Me what?" I crossed my arms.

"Call." He ordered. "Every single day. And I mean it."

"Okay boss." I teasingly saluted him, and he drew me into a hug.

When he let go, I was immediately grabbed by Sam.

"You be careful out there." He cautioned, his eyes flickering over to Death for a brief moment.

"I will." I promised. "Bye, Sammy."

"You be good to our Lora." Dean instructed. "You don't wanna know what happens if we find out you haven't."

"I love when you threaten me, Dean. You actually think you stand a chance." Death sneered. "But don't worry, I won't harm your companion."

"Good." Dean stated, and the two got into the car without another word, driving away into the distance.

"Shall we take our leave as well, Lora?" Death suggested.

I nodded, leading him over to the Mustang.

"Nice car. Not my taste, but still quite nice." He attempted a compliment.

"Thanks." I nodded, getting inside.

And then I let Death slide into my passenger seat.


	2. Hints of the Past

**_*Before we delve into this new chapter, I would like to say thank you for the follows and wonderful reviews!_**

 ** _I hope to bring plenty of 'life' hehe to Lora and Death's relationship! I am looking forward to more character development in the future, and chapter three is already halfway completed._**

 ** _Thank you all so much!_**

 ** _I hope everyone continues to follow the story as it progresses. *_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hints of the Past**

 _Living in the night._

 _'Neath devils torn asunder._

 _You call on me to solve a crooked rhyme._

 _As I'm closing in._

 _Imposing on your slumber._

 _-Ghost_

* * *

By this time it was noon and we were crossing the Ohio River into Kentucky. Death was sitting perfectly straight in his seat, I don't think he moved a single muscle the whole time, and just the sight of him was stressing me out. I pulled out a cigarette, and brought it to my lips. Before I could manage to strike my lighter, the end of the cigarette began to burn orange.

I looked over at Death, who seemed amused by my lack of a reaction.

"Thanks." I took a drag, blowing the smoke out my cracked window.

"Did you know that smoking is an extremely self-destructive habit?" Death inquired, finally sinking back further into the leather.

"I do." I acknowledged, flicking some ash out the window nonchalantly. "It just means you'll be able to deal my cards sooner rather than later."

"With a hunter's lifestyle there is no later." He remarked, watching me curiously as I continued to enjoy my smoke.

"Do you want one?" I offered, giving him a sideways glance.

"No." He rose a hand in decline. "The only human gluttony I partake in is food."

"Which is so much better than this." I remarked sarcastically.

"Absolutely." He actually played along, watching the scenery change outside his window. "Especially when you can't eat your fill."

I smiled slightly, thanking the stars that he had at least _some_ humor.

"You find that funny?" He had caught the subtle expression.

"The fact that you can joke is funny." I said, but kept my vision on the road. "Though, I find it sort of sad that you will never be full."

"There's no need to feel sorry for Death, girl." He was stunned by my blatant revelation. "If anything I should pity you."

"But you don't." I pointed out. "And I don't want you to. Someone would have to be really pathetic if you felt sorry for them."

He was quiet.

This made me laugh. "Please don't tell me you do. That would be a real crutch to my hunter ego."

"The only thing I pity you for is having to deal with those unruly Winchesters all the time." He informed, pulling at his ring while staring straight ahead.

"They're not that bad." I told him, disposing of my cigarette, and rolling up the window. "Sure they can be annoying sometimes, but they've been there for me."

"I'm glad I don't run into that problem." He said, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm completely content with being alone for eternity, but the last people I would want to spend my days with would be Sam and Dean."

I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you got drug into this, but I don't know what else to do."

"It's always been difficult for mortals to understand the natural order." He brushed off my apology. "I knew what I was getting myself into."

We completed the remainder of the drive in somewhat comfortable silence, or at least as comfortable as a person could be in the presence of Death. I pulled the Mustang into another rundown motel, its red neon sign glowing lullingly into the night. After parking in a space, I climbed out, and began stretching in an attempt to banish the aches from my muscles. My eye was throbbing in its socket, and I was ready to hit the sack.

I snatched my bags from the back, hauling them over my shoulder, and momentarily lost my balance.

"Do you think you can handle carrying all that?" Death eyed me doubtfully.

"This wasn't my first wild night with a nest of vamps." I assured him as we headed for the front desk. "I'm alright."

"So, your name's Alison Chains?" The clerk behind the desk analyzed my debit card.

"Yeah," I nodded, feigning innocence. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He looked at Death, who was giving him a terrifying glare.

"No, no." He shook his head, dismissing his suspicion, and handed me a key. "You're in room 145, and the indoor pool is open until eleven."

"Cool." I took the key, and a mint from a bowl on the counter. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay." He called to us as we walked away, and began straightening his desk.

Once we were in the room I threw my stuff down on the table beside the door. The walls were a lackluster white, and the whole place reeked of carpet shampoo and cleaners. I immediately dashed to the window and pried it open slightly, allowing the fresh night air to filter into the room. A gentle breeze was blowing, causing the curtains to be pulled rhythmically against the windowpane.

All the city lights burned hazily on the horizon.

Death had made himself at home in an overused recliner, and I set to getting myself ready for bed. I gratefully welcomed the steam of a blistering shower, allowing the water to envelope my sore shoulders, and stood there for what seemed like hours. Eventually I got out due to the water growing cold, but I could have spent all evening soaking my tender body. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth vigorously before stepping back into the room.

A part of me was surprised to still see Death sitting there.

I took a seat at the end of the bed and eyed him wearily. "Is there anything you need?"

"No." He commented, a book in his hands. "I have my entertainment."

Suddenly I realized in abject horror that there was only one bed in this room.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want the bed." My words came out in a hurried slur.

"I don't sleep." He tilted his head to the side, perplexed by my reaction.

"Okay." I was relieved. "Problem solved, then."

I covered my face with my hands, messaging my temples, trying to expel the intense pounding.

Without warning a hand was pulling mine away from my forehead. I gazed up at Death in both curiosity and alarm as he clutched my palm. A warm feeling enveloped my entire body, pulsating from my head all the way down to my toes. It were as though my entire body fell asleep, the persistent prickling moving steadily across my damp skin. My heart was thudding uncontrollably within my chest, and I was sure he could sense it.

Was this what it would feel like to be reaped by Death?

When he let go, all of my pain had evaporated. I examined my arms to find all the bruising and scratches were also gone, and I looked back up at Death in amazement. There was a unreadable expression in his eyes. Why would he heal me?

"Thank you." I managed to say.

"You don't need to think me." He was short. "I did it for myself, so I don't have to watch you limp around anymore."

"You're probably not used to restoring life." I managed to smile despite his shortness. "When your job is to take it away."

"As I've said before." He wandered back to his chair. "Natural order. It's not my place to postpone the inevitable, but to bring it forth."

It was almost poetic to see the bringer of death restore something rather than bring its end.

"Even if you did it for yourself, I still appreciate it." I told him as I crawled to the front of the bed and slipped underneath the covers.

"You need to sleep." He picked up his book. "It will help the healing process."

I placed my head down on the pillow, watching the harbinger of death read a book in my motel room. It was eery to think of who he was, but at the same time almost ironic. Wherever I go I'll already have Death with me. How convenient for him. It's only a matter of time before I make a fatal mistake.

Whether it be with him or anything else I encounter.

"Death?" I roused, finding it difficult to sleep.

There were too many things to think about.

"Yes, Lora?" He asked in an irritated voice, placing the open book in his lap.

"Do you know when I'm going to die?" I was staring at the splotchy ceiling.

I didn't dare look him in the eye, because I was afraid he would see how vacant mine were.

"Sort of." He replied, his voice low.

"What does that mean?" I was interested now.

"It means that it can change." He didn't hesitate now. "Supposedly you humans were given freewill, were you not?"

"Freewill." I laughed scornfully. "It doesn't feel like I have a choice in anything."

"Let me put it to you this way." Death was straightforward. "You have to power to alter fate with your choices, but the outcome is always the same in the end. For example, you technically were going to die yesterday, but one quick decision changed your fate. I had a reaper trailing you for one reason only last night, and that was to collect your soul."

This disclosure sent a chill running down my spine.

"I see." I whispered. "I thought you were using them to keep tabs."

"I have been, but only on occasion." His tone turned dark. "Last night was a uncanny coincidence."

"And now we're here." I smiled wryly.

"We are." He replied, his voice oozing with dissatisfaction. "And now you need to sleep. No more questions tonight."

"Okay." I held back a yawn, and turned away from him, facing the window. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Death seemed pleased that I wasn't going to try to continue on with the conversation.

It didn't take me long to drift off into a deep slumber, but my dreams were plagued by visions of the past. Things I wanted to forget forever if I possibly could. I could sense myself trashing around in the bed, tightening the covers around me like a vice, but in the nightmare it felt as though chains were tightening into my flesh. Dead bodies were piled around me, some of them many days old, the rot and decay practically strangling me with its odor. I wanted to cry out for help, but I was gagged by the foul stench.

When I finally screamed, I was sitting up in the bed, and Death was gawking at me in bewilderment. I cupped my mouth with my hands in embarrassment, jumping out of the bed, and rushing to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door, finding myself hunched over the toilet, retching from the images that were seared into my brain. Tears rushed down my cheeks as I went over to the sink and began washing my face, hoping to scrub away the bad thoughts.

I patted myself dry with a towel, and wandered back into the room.

Death gave me a puzzled look.

"You don't want to know." I muttered, grabbing my computer from one of my bags.

"So you get to ask all the questions?" He arched his brows. "I don't find that fair."

"Aren't you omnipresent or something like that?" I commend as i looked through my files.

"Almost." He smirked, unamused by my cheeky behavior. "That doesn't mean I can read your mind."

"It was a bad dream." I said, scanning the information I had gathered about recent disappearances near here. "Can we get back to business now?"

"Most certainly." He agreed. "I prefer it to informality, so go ahead."

"I've been thinking of how we should handle the work." I explained. "And decided you would do better with the puzzle than I would. First off I can't stop hunting to completely focus on the script. Secondly I figure you would rather work alone."

"You're right." He nodded, pleased by my plan. "So there was a reason for our coming here?"

"Yeah." My ears burned, maybe I should have told him about that. "There have been multiple missing person cases in the area over the last few months. Some people think it's a bear, but I'm not buying it. Each person has gone missing within a ten mile radius around Lake Cumberland."

"Do you have an idea on what it is?" He stood, reading my notes over my shoulder.

"Not a clue." I shook my head. "There was no evidence of any kind."

"Strange." He continued scanning through the info, making me feel slightly self-conscious. "We know none of your obvious candidates could have pulled that off."

"I wish it were a vampire." I sighed. "Or even a werewolf."

"That's a strange thing to say." Death snorted. "And the last thing I expected to hear from a hunter."

"They're predictable." I shut the computer. "Not to mention I know how to kill them. If I come face to face with this thing before I know what it is I'll be in deep shit."

"You don't have to worry." Death took a step back from the monitor, and leaned against his cane, giving me a sinister grin. "I'll be nearby."

"I wonder why that doesn't make me feel any better." I gulped, and fetched my bag once more.

I placed the backpack on my bed, shuffling through its contents, laying out the essentials: pistols, silver blade, bullets. I untangled my leather shoulder holster and slipped it on, shoving the two gleaming guns into their harnesses. There was even a place for my lucky hunting knife. Not to mention they were easily concealed under my coat.

"You don't pack light." He commented casually as I finished readying myself.

"I can't afford to get myself killed." I faced him. "Especially when I have Death for a partner. I know you won't go out of your way to save me. The natural order and all."

"Very wise of you, Lora." He leered. "It's nice to know that not all hunters are ignorant."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then." I put my hands on my hips. "So, you know how to use a phone right? You can order take out."

"You can order food on those contraptions?" The look on his face was priceless.

"Yeah, all you need is the phone book," I grabbed the heavy book from the table, handing it to him. "and the number for the restaurant."

"I can't believe I wasn't informed earlier." He peeled the book open, shifting through the pages.

"At least this way you don't have to teleport." I offered. "But you'll have to wait for the food."

"In that case I may just teleport." He snarked, but continued flipping pages, which I took as a good sign.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the road." I said, grabbing my computer and placing a box on the bed. "The Pandora Papers are in here. I'll be back tonight, but I'm not sure how late."

It was a strange feeling to have to explain myself to someone else.

"Alright." Death was too preoccupied with the phone book to really acknowledge me.

When I was about to shut the door, Death glanced up to watch me leave.

"Be careful, Lora." His warning came out ominous, despite his calm demeanor.

"I will." I promised, finally shutting the door behind me.


	3. Monstrous Call

**_Hello everyone!~_**

 ** _Welcome and thank you to all my new followers!_**

 ** _V1b0v413nt14_** ** _— Thank you for continuing to give me feedback on this story! The dream definitely has something to do with Lora. Not exactly a premonition, but more of a suppressed memory revealing itself in her dream, which was triggered by Death. More will be revealed in future chapters for sure!_**

 ** _I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Monstrous Call**

 _Count back, anesthetize._

 _Colors burnt into my eyes._

 _Life for you is shades of grey._

 _Help me, help me find my way._

 _-Funeral Suits_

* * *

Over the next few weeks I spent the majority of my time talking to local law enforcement and wildlife officials. Everyone I interviewed turned into a dead end, and I was itching for some sort of break. My next step was to get ahold of the victims' families, and hopefully they could shed some light on the situation. I always save them for last because it's hard to hear their despair. Most of the time I don't have to talk to the families, but right now it's unavoidable. If all else fails I'll go for a little hike near the lake.

As far as I knew Death was having luck with the parchments compared to my missteps with the case. He would immerse himself in them as soon as I left, and still be working when I returned for the night. I didn't actually ask him if things were going well, but I'm sure I would be able to tell if they weren't. This puzzle was extremely obscure, though, and I could see even him having difficulties.

We had fallen into a somewhat normal rhythm with our daily interactions. Which consisted of me bringing him a bag of fast food when I was done for the day. The unhealthier the meal, the better. We would even make time for old movies and TV gameshows. Yet, it wasn't much fun to watch gameshows when he knew all the answers.

Death and I held meaningless conversation on occasion, but I veered away from asking him about his occupation any further. Our previous tell-all had rattled my cage, and it was unnerving to think of the things he had told me. Someday I knew I would get the balls to ask him more questions, but today was not that day. I was content with not knowing when my time would come.

Sitting outside the police station, I decided to dial the number of one of the family members, Bill Thompson's wife, and held my breath as the phone began ringing. I was concocting how I would lead the exchange, my thoughts running a mile a minute. I could feel hives breaking out all over my neck in anxiety. To this day I'm still nervous calling strangers.

"Hello?" A woman's voice clicked onto the line.

"Hello, this is detective Alison Chains with the FBI." I stated. "I'm calling in regards to your husband. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, detective." She sounded startled. "What is it? Have they found Bill?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am." I said sympathetically, feeling bad for getting her hopes up. "This is still an ongoing investigation, and I just need to ask you some questions."

"I already told the police everything I know." She was bordering on annoyed, and I knew I had to save this fast.

"The FBI is conducting a separate investigation, so I need to receive the statement directly from you." I informed, putting her in a corner.

"Alright." She sighed. "I have time."

"So where exactly was your husband going that day?" I began, and readied my pen and paper.

"He was going to his favorite fishing spot." She reflected in a saddened voice as she recalled the last time she saw him. "He used to go fishing there with his father. God rest his soul."

Sounded normal enough.

"Though he did tell me he had been hearing some unusual sounds around the lake lately." She added, deep in thought. "I'm not sure if that's helpful. The police didn't seem all that interested in what I had to say."

"No, no, that is extremely helpful." I assured her. "Did he describe the sound?"

"He said it sounded like a woman, she would be singing, and then all of a sudden begin screaming." Her uneasiness was evident. "The wildlife service thinks he probably heard a bobcat, but I could tell Bill was really spooked by it."

"Did he ever see anything?" I probed.

"No, he tried to look for what was making the noise, but it would always stop." She was matter of fact.

"Was there anything else unusual he mentioned?" I continued on.

"Not that I can think of at the moment, dear." She told me.

"Well, thank you for speaking with me, Mrs. Thompson." I was grateful to finally have a clue, but it was shaping up to be a trip to the lake. "I will make sure you're contacted immediately if anything changes."

"Thank you." Mrs. Thompson replied. "Stay safe out there."

I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. The situation Bill Thompson recounted to his wife sounded oddly familiar. Woman's singing around a large body of water, and the luring of a male specimen. However, not all of the victims were men. If my theory was right, though, this was something I had no experience with.

I knew I needed to run this by Death.

Hurling the Mustang into gear, I headed for the nearest fast food chain, and bought him the greasiest meal on the menu. It felt like it took me forever to get to the motel, and I ran up the steps toward the room. When I threw the door open, it banged violently against the wall, causing Death to give me the bewildered look I had become accustomed to. I always seemed to catch him off guard.

"You're back early." He noted, relaxing once again, the Pandora papers in his lap.

"I think I know what we're dealing with here." I handed him the sack of food and large Coke. "Can I get your opinion?"

"Absolutely." He eagerly accepted my gift, and immediately began chowing into the triple cheeseburger.

"The wife of one of the victims told me her husband had been hearing a woman singing near the lake." I gave him an excited look. "Only to be followed by her screaming, and he would go looking for the source of the sound. So, based on that I think it's a Mermaid, but not all of the victims have been men."

"Interesting." He sipped at his drink, giving me a curious look. "I thought they were long extinct. They were some of the first to be wiped out by hunters. And the sex of the victim doesn't matter to a Mermaid, Lora."

"I didn't know they even existed." I admitted, crossing my arms. "And why is it in a lake instead of an ocean?"

"They don't necessarily have to live in an ocean." He explained. "Mermaids start out as normal humans, but when they come into their prime they occupy the nearest body of water they can find."

"So, how do I kill it?" I asked, ready to get rid of the thing.

"Good luck getting the tools." He scoffed.

"What do I need?" I didn't let his frankness deter me.

"For starters you need the blood of a demon." He looked up at me. "I'm sure that won't be too difficult. Then there's the matter of obtaining the Mermaid's own sword. You must then cover the sword with the demon blood, and use it against against its master."

"Okay." I gave him a determined look.

"Lora, these creatures are extremely dangerous." Death explained. "It could shred you to pieces before you even get a glimpse of the sword."

"It's the risk we take." I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't let it keep taking people."

"Then you know what you have to do." He finished his meal and threw the wrappers into the paper bag. "That's all I can do to help you."

"I know." I gave him a empty smile. "I understand."

A bleak expression was his response.

"I'll call Crowley." I told him, picking up my phone.

* * *

"I didn't realize what sort of company you keep, Lora." Crowley eyed Death apprehensively, but returned to his arrogant self quickly. "I figured you stuck to old drunks and ruthless thugs."

"Nice to see you too, Crowley." I smirked. "I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" His eyes went wide. "You know what a favor from me means, darling."

"That's not what I had in mind." I told him nonchalantly. "I have other ideas."

"There's only one way to get a favor from me." He turned, staring me down. "A crossroads deal. Your soul, my mojo, and we're good to go."

"I seem to remember that you owe me." I countered, giving him a hard glare. "Remember what happened in Tallahassee?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, ignoring my look.

"Would you like me to enlighten you?" I suggested, knowing he wouldn't want Death to hear about his humiliation.

"Fine." He grunted. "One favor, and one favor only. Name your price, Lora."

"I need a vile of your blood." I said, handing him a container.

"You have got to be joking." He laughed. "And why on Earth do you need that?"

"For my hunt." I shoved the vile against his chest, and he took it. "That's my price. Now, please, no more questions."

"You know as well as I do that you could use it to hurt me." He was astonished. "And you expect the King of Hell to just give it to you. No questions asked?"

"I suggest you do it, worm." Death spoke up now, his eyes narrowed at Crowley. "Not everything is centered around you."

"Alright, alright." Crowley huffed, and I handed him a knife.

He brought the blade to his palm, creating a deep incision, and allowed the blood to trickle down into the bottle.

"Here, Miss Sunshine." He growled, placing the vile on the table. "Happy now?"

"Yes, actually." I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He glowered at me. "Ever."

Then he disappeared.

"He's a particularly charming fellow." Death commented sarcastically.

I grabbed the vile and put it in my jacket . "He can be useful on occasion."

"So what happened in Tallahassee?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say I got him out of a _sticky_ situation." I laughed at the memory.

"You're not going to tell me?" He seemed disappointed. "How could you leave me in such suspense?"

"He'd kill me if I did." I laughed even harder now. "Which I'm sure would be fine by you."

"This is completely unnecessary, Lora." Death was clearly annoyed by my resistance to clue him in on the story.

"Oh, no. It's definitely necessary." I said seriously. "That's the last thing I need you to store away in your arsenal of knowledge. Perhaps you'd save it for a rainy day after I pissed you off or something."

"How paranoid of you." He smiled smugly, entertained by my lack of trust.

"It's not paranoia, it's precaution." I snapped. "I've had too many people stab me in the back. I don't have the luxury of being gullible anymore."

"Then I suppose I don't blame you," He took a seat at the end of the bed as I prepared myself for the hunt. "But trust me when I say you probably shouldn't go into this hunt alone."

"Sam and Dean wouldn't make it here in time." I stated simply. "I can't afford to wait for them. And besides, I know how to improvise."

"I like you, Lora, but you don't know when you're outmatched." His eyes were cold. "Perhaps you should learn to take my advice."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm a grown woman." I zipped up my coat. "A hunter."

"Which is exactly why you're the perfect girl for a Winchester." He remarked frigidly. "You run into harrowing situations without thinking them through."

"They're not my type." I hissed, my cheeks turning crimson. "Not that it's any of your business."

Death was startled by reaction, but resorted to the silent treatment.

"I'm going to go find this Mermaid." I stood in front of him now. "Whatever happens out there tonight doesn't matter. Either way I'll see you later."

His eyes roamed over my face with an almost soft expression, and his hands gripped tightly to his cane.

"I'll be seeing you." I lowered my voice, and without another word walked out to the car.

I drove across roughly paved backroads through the southern Kentucky woodland. The bare trees were bending against the wind, as if bowing to the demanding gale in all its fierceness. Flakes of snow gently fell from the sky, creating a thin white curtain across the lifeless ground. It was difficult to keep the Mustang on the road, and a couple times I considered turning around.

Between being angry at Death and wanting to protect the locals I was forced to continue on.

Finally I came across the dirt road where Bill Thompson's truck had been found, and I pulled onto the shoulder of the road. I shivered as I ventured out into the chilling wilderness, the wind howling through the leafless branches and tousling my hair chaotically about my face. The wind was so cold that my limbs became numb, and I doubt the temperature was anywhere above ten degrees. I cursed myself for not packing gloves or a scarf, but I had dealt with worse conditions than this.

The sun was setting over the hills, its red and orange hue causing the sky to be painted in a plethora of color. It was familiarly mesmerizing and in this moment, despite the fact I was tracking a freakish monster in the unbearable cold, I almost felt normal. When I was younger I had cherished the rising and falling of the sun, but somewhere along the way it became filled with melancholy. Mostly because it marked the beginning of another hunt, another kill, and more time spent without control over my life.

Even when I started traveling down the path of a hunter there was a secret place within my soul that craved normalcy. To live in a world without angels, demons, or unspeakable creatures. To have the things other girls have. I had wanted kids and a life of my own, but it had all been stolen from me. That night had changed everything.

How could I live with myself if I didn't try to save others from my fate? From death?

Suddenly a sound drifted through the wind, a sweet and tantalizing voice of a woman. Her song sounded dismally beautiful, and it beckoned me closer to her location. It sent a wave of compelling emotions coursing through my veins, and my legs moved of their own accord. I wasn't in control of my movements anymore.

I pushed myself through the fog placed on me by the Mermaid, refusing to be ruled by its song any longer. As soon as I did this I stopped in my tracks, and was standing beside the frosty waters of the lake. The surface was partially covered with ice that drifted lazily by the embankment I stood on. I intently watched the rippling water, waiting for something to emerge, but other than that everything was still.

Too still, obviously.

Before I knew it I was doubled over, holding my ears in pain as a deafening screech pierced the evening sky. I was screaming as well, hoping that the sound would go away, and when it did I collapsed completely. My hands were covered in blood from the damage done to my ears, and I stared blankly at the red liquid. The only thing I could hear was a dull, persistent ringing.

Death was right, I was outmatched, and I had ignored him like a complete idiot.

I forced myself to stand, and I now saw what I was up against. She basically looked like a crudely deformed fish, but her face and most of her torso were that of a beautiful woman. Her hair was a bright blond, she had dark grey eyes, and rounded jawbones. The scales on her body appeared metallic with their glimmering greens and blues. Elongated spikes protruded from her spine, and when she smiled it revealed a row of jagged teeth.

"Oh shit." I breathed, and tried to pull myself together before it was too late.

She lunged up at me from the water, entangling me into her predatory grip, and dug her sharp claws into my sides. I cried out as she drug me into bone-chilling water, and I trashed against her relentlessly as I took my last deep breath of air. Beneath the water we wrestled each other, but she refused to relinquish her hold. I would compare her to a bear trap or a pythons bite, once she has you and the harder you struggle, the less likely you are to free yourself.

We were at the bottom of the lake now, and she was swimming toward an underwater cave. I quit resisting, knowing she would hold me under until I drowned if I continued to do so. Yet, the need for oxygen was becoming painful as black spots hovered before my vision. I could heed the wavering of my pulse as my body begged for fresh air.

Inside the cave awaited a horrifying sight. Beneath the water were multiple dead bodies dangling above the uneven rock floor by makeshift rope. Their faces were stuck in expressions of complete terror for eternity, throats ripped apart, and the decomposition process slowed by the cold waters. I wanted to close my eyes, but knew I needed to keep a lookout for her sword.

She hauled me onto a rocky beach, and I vehemently gasped for air. I was both relieved and unsettled to still be alive. My body was trembling weakly as she loomed over me, and in this battered state was when I noticed what looked to be a hilt sticking out from her scaly side. I knew it was only a matter of time before she began to play with her prey once more, so I summoned all the energy that remained within me, and pounced for the sword.

The Mermaid shrieked in surprise.

Before she could react, I pulled out the strange looking sword, and jumped back as she bared her razor sharp teeth.

"You don't know what you're doing with that, human." The Mermaid crooned darkly, reaching out her deceivingly humanlike hand.

"Actually I do." I corrected her, and pulled out the vile containing Crowley's blood.

I doused the whole blade.

"You think you can stop me with my own sword and a little bit of blood?" She mocked me in a singsong tone. "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

"Do you know what kind of blood this is?" I was panting from exhaustion, and rose the sword. "It's demon blood, bitch."

A loud caterwaul erupted from her throat as I plunged the weapon deep through her chest. Her hands reached for the wound as I backed away, and in a wave of flame her whole body turned to ash. Laying in her wake was the sword, still pristine and glowing iridescently in the light.

In the corner of the cave I could see light, and I hobbled myself over to the exit. Night had fallen, and the stars were covered by a shield of grey cloud. The snow had begun to fall heavily, covering the ground in at least two inches of pure white powder. I was shuddering uncontrollably from being soaking wet, and I could feel ice forming in my hair and over my clothes.

I wanted to cry.

Crumbling to the ground, I couldn't move another inch. I was so tired, and all I wanted to do was let go. To leave this world behind and start over in the afterlife. I was praying for a reaper to show up, to end my suffering as blood seeped through my coat, turning the snow around me deep red.

I let out a staggering breath.

I looked across the forest floor, watching the snow swirl against the wind. My breathing was becoming labored, and I couldn't feel anything as my skin turned an unnatural shade of blue. A brave bird chirped from its perch, defying the wind and the elements in order to continue its song. I wish I could have the will to live like that little bird.

My emerald eyes grew heavy as a figure approached from the distance. I could see him distinctly now, his black form stood out against the blinding white. Every step he took was one with a purpose, a goal he was sent to achieve, and I could only assume one goal was in mind. To send me to the other side.

As he ventured closer I took in his defined features and the intensity of his eyes. I had never really noticed how hauntingly handsome he was until now. His hair danced erratically in the persistent storm, and his clothing fluttered wildly around his slender body. The idiom on his face was neither one of gloating or reproach, but unrestrained hesitation. I was confused to see such an emotion on his face at a time like this.

"So, this is how I was meant to see you tonight, Lora." He crouched down on his knees, bringing himself closer to my shuddering body. "I wish you would have listened to me, stupid girl. Your hunter pride got in the way of a rational decision."

"I know." I chattered through my gritted teeth. "Let's get this over with. Just take me now."

"Is that truly what you want?" He wrung his hands in contemplation.

"It is." I replied meekly. "I'm ready."

"But perhaps death is not ready for you just yet." He said cryptically, as my eyes began to flutter shut.

"Please." I begged, desperation in my voice. "I'm ready! Just take me!"

Death rose his hand, his ghostly fingers reaching out for me, and placed it upon my forehead.

"You won't die today." He spoke with eloquent certainty.

A whimper escaped my lips at his words.

"I want to so badly." My voice cracked at the revelation. "I don't belong here."

"Oh, but you do." He whispered. "For now."

Without warning, my eyes fused shut, and I was accompanied by a perpetual darkness.

 _Oh sweet death._


	4. Vanish

**_~Two chapters in one day, yay! Chapter five will be posted in the near future, but not today I'm afraid._**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Vanish**

 _Find a place where you can be boring._

 _Where you don't need to explain._

 _That you're sick in the head and you wish you were dead._

 _Or at least instead of sleeping here you prefer your own bed, come on._

 _You just suck at self-preservation._

 _-LCD Soundsystem_

* * *

When I awoke I was in the motel room laying comfortably in my bed. I felt fine, and I even checked my fingers to make sure none had fallen off from frostbite. All my digits were accounted for and I was baffled to be here. Had all of that been some sort of twisted dream?

I glanced around the room, and found Death sitting in his usual spot, reading the paper.

"Ah, you're awake." He folded the paper up, noticing my consciousness. "It's about time. I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"Did that really happen?" I asked feebly.

"What exactly do you mean?" He rose his brows, and began sipping on a cup of coffee. "The incident with the Mermaid?"

I nodded.

"It did." His mouth was set in a firm line.

We sat in awkward silence. I was thinking of what to say as we stared each other down severely, but I could only continue to look into his dark eyes. He was so refined and dignified in everything he did that he made it hard to ask for an explanation. Even sitting in the worn out chair was made graceful by his nobleness.

"Why did you save me, Death?" I finally found the words

I sat myself up, which made me feel slightly dizzy.

"Why did you want to die?" He shot back.

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I find that I like your taste in fast food." He finally answered.

This made me laugh harder than I should have, and he looked at me as though I were out of my mind.

"What's so funny, Loraine?" His eyes were wide.

"Don't call me that." I practically shouted, no one had called me by my full name in years, and I wasn't expecting to hear it ever again.

I cleared my throat, bringing my voice back down to it's normal pitch. "It's just Lora."

"Well then, just Lora." He continued, a gentler tone in his voice. "What's so funny?"

"You." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around myself. "Saying you revived me because of food. It's hilarious."

"I do like what you get me, but it wasn't the reason." He confessed, and stood up. "Coffee?"

"Then why?" I pressed, and accepted the cup he brought over to me.

"The universe has its way of revealing its intentions." He explained. "There was a battle waging within me that night. My reaper instinct was telling me to end your life, but something bigger was saying to let you live. I couldn't allow you to move on."

"That's odd." I muttered. "I wonder what it was."

"It was intuition." He stood over me, looking indifferent. "Like the kind we get when we know it's time to reap a soul, but I have never impulsively gotten the urge to revive before."

I could feel my cheeks turning pink at his admission, and forced myself to talk about something else.

"How long was I out of it?" I was afraid to ask.

"Two weeks." He continued gazing at me. "Don't worry, I talked to Sam and Dean."

"Thank you." I let out a sigh of relief. "For everything."

He sat down on the side of the bed, a curious look in his eyes.

"I wish you would stop thanking me." He huffed. "You have to know there's something in this for me as well."

"I don't care." I informed him. "It would be rude not to, don't you think? Everyone has their personal incentives."

"You're very strange." He said quietly. "You shouldn't thank someone who's not being genuine."

"A part of me thinks you are." I admitted, giving him a slight smile. "You don't discriminate anyone or anything."

"You're right. I don't." He replied, his voice low. "This was the first time I felt such a compulsion. A part of me feels like what I did was wrong, but I think I would have regretted reaping you. You're the only human I remotely take seriously. It would have been almost shameful to kill you."

He seemed preoccupied by his thoughts.

"T-thanks." I stammered.

"That doesn't mean this is a permanent affair." He quickly corrected when he noticed my shocked expression. "I _will_ reap you someday, make no mistake."

"So this is personal now?" I joked in an attempt to steer away from this subject once more.

"I suppose it is." He smirked. "Very personal."

I hauled myself out of bed, and retrieved my coat.

"I'm going out for a cigarette." I told him.

"After I just saved your life?" He furrowed his brows in disbelief.

" _Exactly_." I emphasized, sitting my coffee on the nightstand. "I almost died, you revived me, and I want a smoke."

With that I went out to the Mustang, and sat in the car to protect myself from the cold. The taste of the cigarette was mind numbing, and I could feel my stress melting away with every puff I inhaled. I rolled it between my fingers thoughtlessly as my mind drifted to other places. The orange glow reminding me of the sunset I had witnessed the night I killed the Mermaid.

I recounted the lifeless feeling of being put under by Death's power, and his benevolent mannerisms that night. His raven hair had been disheveled by the wind as he advanced on my nearly lifeless body. The warmth of his fingers on my forehead was an instant relief to my body's plead for refuge from the icy clutch of the night. Yet, I still begged for him to bring my life to an end. I never realized how miserable life had seemed to me until the moment I was in the grip of Death.

He had seen me at my weakest point, and that didn't help to mend my already injured pride.

Disposing of my cigarette, and letting out a tiresome sigh, I made my way back to the room. I stopped by the front desk to take one of the mints, and tossed it in my month. The clerk gave me a critical look, and I'm sure he was wondering where I had been. I gave him a nod as I walked over to the stairs, taking my time as I sauntered toward the room, enjoying my mint.

When I opened the door, I stopped in my tracks.

Death was nowhere to be seen. All of the papers were gone, including my laptop, and the contents of my bags had been tossed all over the floor. Everything was practically torn apart in an effort to confiscate each document I owned. The bed was even pushed aside in the pursuit.

"What the hell?" I balled my hand into a fist, fighting the urge to punch a wall. "That son of a bitch!"

There was no way to deny that Death had been behind this. I prayed it was for a good reason, and that he would return with an explanation for such an action. Yet, I couldn't think of a reason for him to do this to me. All I knew was Death was gone, along with a huge chunk of my information.

My hopes for him coming back were dashed away once I saw the note sitting on the table.

 _'_ _Goodbye, Lora.'_

I found myself wanting to curse his name and demand he come back this instant. To tell him this wasn't fair and that we're meant to work on this mission together. But I didn't. Instead a wave of calm engulfed my senses, because I knew something he didn't.

"Jokes on you, asshole." I whispered to myself.

I had made copies of the Pandora papers just in case something like this were to happen, and stored them in the trunk of the Mustang. Not just in the trunk, but in a lockbox carved with almost every ward known to mankind. No way he could worm his way into that box. Not to mention he probably had no idea I had taken the time to do something like that.

Without hesitation I collected the remainder of my stuff and rushed out the door. There wasn't a reason for me to stick around here anymore now that Death had made his dramatic exit. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, but I had really wanted to trust in Death. Or at least when it came to our arrangement.

Guess I can be gullible after all.

I picked up my cell phone and proceeded to call Dean.

"Hello?" Dean answered hesitantly.

"Dean, it's me." I said as I turned onto the highway.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. "It's about time, kid. I was starting to worry about you."

"Yeah, I'm awake, but there's something else going on here, Dean." I kept my voice low, afraid Death may have a reaper on my tail.

"What is it?" Worry was seeping into his voice. "Another Mermaid?"

"No." My tone was moody. "Death's gone."

"Wait, what?" He sounded confused. "What do you mean Death's gone?"

"I mean he's gone, Dean." I tried to express the gravity of the ordeal. "He took the Pandora papers and a lot of other things I was working on."

"So, you got mugged by Death?" He asked slowly.

"Not mugged." I was getting irritated by now. "He took everything while I was out."

"You were having a cigarette break, weren't you?" He questioned accusingly.

"I can't babysit Death, Dean!" I exclaimed, strangling the steering wheel. "I thought he would have done this sooner rather than later!"

"Well, he probably knew you would assume that." He sighed.

"What he didn't assume was that I would make copies of the papers, though." The smile in my voice was evident.

"That's my girl." Dean laughed happily. "We're at the cabin in Whitefish."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

While fuming from Death's betrayal I probably smoked two packs of cigarettes on the way to Whitefish, but my friends were sure to make me feel better. It took me over a day to get to the rundown cabin, and when I arrived Bobby was outside. He was lounging in an old lawn chair that probably needed to be retired, and he appeared deep in thought. I slammed the door of the Mustang shut and went to the trunk.

"Good to see you, Lora." He nodded to me, a cold beer in his work-worn hand.

"Good to see you too, Bobby." I acknowledged, holding up the warded box. "Have anywhere I can hide this box from Death?"

"You mean the horseman?" He gave me the 'are you crazy' look.

"Yeah, the horseman." I said, showing him just how serious I was. "As soon as he hears I have it I'm sure he'll come looking for it."

"You kids are gonna kill me." He shook his head in exasperation. "I don't think I have anything here that could help you. Everything I owned burned down, remember?"

"Right." I exhaled, put the box down, and shut the trunk. "Sorry."

"It doesn't hurt to ask." He said, attempting to make me feel better.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, looking around.

I walked over to him.

"They should be back soon." He swished his beer around in the bottle. "They took a trip to Washington to deal with a Rougarou."

"Ah, of course they did." I smiled.

"I heard you had a interesting run in with a Mermaid." Bobby redirected. "Dean said you got banged up pretty bad."

"You don't get at a Mermaid very easily, I'll tell you that much." My eyes widened, and I took a seat in the empty chair beside him.

"He also said Death brought you back to life, is that true?" He seemed concerned as he looked at me inquisitively.

"More like he kept me from dying." I whispered, staring down at my pale hands in the early morning light.

"You got it lucky, sister." He observed. "I'm sure he doesn't do that for just anybody."

"He didn't do it for me." I explained, sitting back in my seat. "He did it for himself. Which makes me wonder what's in store for me."

"Ain't nothin good, I reckon." He concluded as he readjusted his hat. "I told those idjits they made a mistake letting you run off with him."

"I had to try, and I really think he was making progress on the papers." I confessed, and began turning red in embarrassment. "I'm not sure what made him change his mind, but that isn't going to stop me."

"You're just as stubborn as Sam and Dean." He chided. "Maybe worse."

"It's my specialty." I teased. "And besides, what kind of hunter would I be if I didn't try? This could solve all our problems."

"A smart one." He said simply. "We all keep taking on these challenges that are way above our pay grade. It's gonna get one or all of us killed."

"At least we're careful." I offered.

"Yeah, right." He retorted. "Like a bull in a china shop careful."

I laughed at this.

"You know it's true, Lora." Bobby went on. "None of you think before plowing into these situations. Sam and Dean play with death on a daily basis, and you've _literally_ been playing with Death. You don't have to put two and two together to realize we're walking a dangerous line here."

"We both know that danger comes with the job." I muttered.

"That doesn't mean you go rogue with the Big Daddy Reaper." He protested. "There's no way that was the last you'll see of him, Lora."

"According to him it was." I promised.

"Let's hope, because we don't need him interfering with this already suicidal mission any more than he has." He let out a sigh.

We brought our conversation to a halt as a junky muscle car came roaring into the driveway. Dean and Sam got out, and they were engaging in some sort of banter about a band. By the looks of it Dean seemed to be winning the argument and Sam was glowering at him. They were a sight for sore eyes.

"Lora!" Dean noticed us as the two approached, and brought me into a hug. "You're alive!"

"I thought you already knew this?" I pointed out.

He held me so tightly I thought I was going to have to ask Bobby and Sam for help.

"It's just good to actually see you in person." He released me from his steel hold, and began waving his hand around. "You know, in the flesh."

"It's good to see you too." I said, smiling, and then turned to Sam. "All of you."

"Get over here, Lora." Sam ordered, and he gave me a hug as well.

"I don't mean to cut our reunion short, but we need to get ready for another hunt." Bobby broke in.

"Let's get to it." Dean approved confidently.

Everyone filed into the cabin. It was even dirtier than the last time I saw it, which I didn't believe was possible. Dishes were piled up in the sink, and mounds of trash scattered across the dirt crusted floor. The smell of old fast food and sweat was prevalent.

Bobby brought us up to speed on a creature that was terrorizing a small town in Iowa. Apparently fifteen residents had gone missing within the last couple of months, and even some police. The thought of a hunt got my adrenaline pumping, and I was craving the distraction of an investigation. This was exactly what I needed to forget about Death.

"We'll hit the road, then." Dean declared, giving Sam a pat on the back.

"I'm coming with you." I insisted, jumping up from my place on the couch.

"I really think you should sit this one out." Sam eyed me skeptically. "You nearly died, and you still need to heal."

"I'm fine!" I urged. "I really need to kill something. A hunt would be the perfect medicine for me right now."

"That's not what Death told us last time we talked to him." Dean argued. "He said you would still need at least a month to recuperate when you woke up."

"Why should we believe anything he's told us?" I inquired angrily.

"He may be a dick." Dean said, a troubled expression on his face. "But I think he was being honest about this."

"So, you're really going to take his side?" I was astonished.

"Sorry, Lora." Sam gave me an apologetic look. "We can't take any chances."

I glanced over at Bobby.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going either." He refused to meet my gaze.

I realized I wasn't going to get anywhere with the boys, and that I was stuck in this hellhole until further notice. On the bright side I would have plenty of time to look over the Pandora papers. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, but I had to make some sort of advancement with it. I can't avoid everything that had involved Death forever. Facing the betrayal head on could be the best thing to do, actually.

It seems odd, but I thought Death and I started growing close. Although our time together was short, we had some interesting conversations, I felt they were meaningless at the time, but looking back they were very insightful. Perhaps I could go as far to say we had a handful of things in common. I think that's what made his disappearing act all the more hurtful.

I shook my head, banishing the unwanted emotions.

The last thing I wanted to do was throw a pity party.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, squinting slightly as he inspected me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to spill out. "Just disappointed."

"It won't be long until you're back in the game." Sam assured me, giving me a slight smile.

"Lucky for you." I punched his arm teasingly.

Before long Bobby and I were watching the boys drive away. As quickly as they had returned, they left. So it always was when you lived the life of the hunter. It was something we all became accustom to. I was staring to wonder if it was a good thing to be able to depart so easily. To say goodbye to our friends and not know if we would see them again.

Most of the time goodbyes were never permanent, even if they were intended to be.


	5. Showdown

**_Hello again!~_**

 ** _First things first:_**

 ** _Big thank you's to everyone following, favoriting, and commenting on this story!_**

 ** _I am currently pent up in a hotel at the moment, and considering I didn't have much else to do, I went on a writing binge._**

 ** _Yet again I am posting two chapters at once, because I feel the two really need to be read together._**

 ** _Also, I would like to put out that there are ***_** ** _SPOILERS_** ** _***_** ** _in chapter 5, which contains dialogue from season 7 episode 9 (How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters.) So, anyone who is not caught up to that episode_** ** _READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_** ** _._**

 ** _~After this chapter the story will go off on it's own direction once more. These next to chapter play a critical role in upcoming chapters.~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Showdown**

 _If I had the chance to see._

 _The friends I've loved and lost._

 _I'd beg for their return._

 _I'll dig until I bleed._

 _Drink until I rot._

 _Lord I know it's wrong._

 _-Daniel Rossen_

* * *

Over the next month I spent the majority of my time eating, sleeping, and working. Most nights I would only get four hours of sleep due to the work load, but it didn't bother me, because it kept my thoughts in order. If I would stray from my research only for a moment I found myself drifting back to Death. Wondering why he had turned on me the way he did.

A part of me was grateful I wouldn't see him again, because I knew it would be hard not to rip him a new one.

One day I finally found myself in the back of a surveillance van with Bobby, Dean, and Sam. They had decided it was time for me to get back in the saddle, and I was more than happy to agree. I needed a break from the Pandora papers, because everything I deciphered became muddled the longer I tried to make sense of the words. It felt right to be equipped with my weapons instead of writing utensils.

We had been in Hammonton, New Jersey for a couple days now. As the hunt progressed we learned the Leviathans were in town distributing contaminated meat to the public through a restaurant called Biggerson's. Which caused people to turn into psycho cannibals. Spying on them seemed like the only logical thing to do when you were surrounded by human burritos and mind altering Turducken slammers.

We needed to get the scoop on their plan.

Bobby and I were currently on the roof of Leviathan experimentation headquarters using a listening device. From our position we could see directly into multiple offices, but nothing seemed to be going on at the moment. There were a couple security guards roaming around, but no Dick Roman. The minutes drove on painstakingly as the gravel floor of the roof dug into my skin, and it became harder to stay still.

"You're gonna give away our position fidgeting like that." Bobby gave me a sideways glance.

"Sorry." I mumbled, refusing to look away from the building in front of us.

"Our side's still dead, guys." Dean's voice sounded over the phone. "How about you?"

"Same here." Bobby replied, disinterested by the lack of action. "We got-"

There was a bustle of activity suddenly coming from the building.

"Hold on-" He instructed as we watched a group of Leviathans enter one of the rooms. "We got movement. Our side, second floor, meeting room."

We concentrated intently as the listening device began picking up on their conversation. Dick Roman was telling Doctor Gaines that his project was being shut down, because it had risked exposing them and all the other monsters in the world.

"Listen, sir, I will do anything." The doctor pleaded. "I will give anything to make this right.".

"I know you will." Dick smiled.

Dick's secretary placed a briefcase on the desk, and pulled an item from it.

"You're _bibbing_ we?" Gaines choked out, a frown on his face as he sat down in one of the leather chairs.

The woman tied the plastic bib around his neck.

"Do you know what you can give us doctor?" Dick mused. "Your example."

The doctor rose his hand toward his mouth.

"What's going on now?" Dean pressed impatiently.

"Wait." Bobby ordered him to be quiet.

"Now, doc." Rick stated as the doctor hesitated. "It's time."

Doctor Gaines' face shifted into a giant maw as he proceeded to eat himself alive.

"I have officially seen it all." Bobby's voice was breathless as we absorbed the animalistic sight.

I found it hard to look away from the gruesome display.

"Guys, what is it?" Sam urged.

"He's making the doctor eat himself." Bobby was surprisingly collected.

"What?" Sam was taken aback.

"He-" Bobby was cut off as a man stepped out in front of us.

The man punched Bobby in the face, knocking him out, and before I could react I was out like a light.

* * *

When I came to I was in the meeting room where the doctor had met his grizzly end. In front of me sat Dick Roman, who was talking business with his secretary. He was handed a wooden box, which he seemed really excited about, and the woman, Susan, took her leave. Once she was gone he began sorting through a pile of mail.

I looked to my right to find Bobby was with me, and he gave me a weary look.

"Neither of you are tied up, you know?" Dick announced, still looking through papers. "We all know you two can't get past me."

"So, you got Dick Roman." Bobby commented.

"We can have whoever we want." Dick bragged, meeting Bobby's gaze. "We could have you, for example. If you were worth the effort."

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings." Bobby spat.

"We could even have Death's whore." Dick turned his attention to me, a complacent grin on his face. "If we wanted leftovers, that is."

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut.

"Why so shy, Lora?" Dick goaded. "Mad because you got dumped? Or because you can't seal us away in that little box you're so fond of without his help?"

"I will find the box, with or without Death." I assured him darkly. "And when I do, you better watch your back."

"You act as though you're going to get out of here alive." Dick scoffed.

He opened the wooden box on his desk, revealing a set of guns, and stood.

"What do you got there?" Bobby eyed Roman warily.

"Winning bid at action." Dick stared at the guns with pride, and picked one up from the case. "Beautiful. Known for their peerless sighting. I imagine you two appreciate guns."

"I'd appreciate one right about now." Bobby challenged.

"Same here." I commented, my hands clutching the arms of my chair.

"But I mean the machine, the idea." Dick began loading the gun, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Just one of your species' most inspired inventions. I mean it. I really think you guys have spunk. You're planet full of the cutest little engines that could."

He spun the chamber of the gun. "But… Like the late, great, _actual_ Dick Roman used to say to the whores he'd kick out of the presidential suite… 'cute don't quite cut it sugar.'"

Dick leaned down in front of Bobby, and then proceeded to point the gun at him.

"Oh, let's just cut to the chase." Bobby complained.

"I'm gonna eat you, Bob" Dick revealed, and then looked over to me. "Both of you. But holding onto you a little longer could pay big dividends. I bet your friends are on their way to save the damsels as we speak."

"Nah, they're too smart." Bobby shook his head. "They know it'd be suicide. You can have me, I've run my race, but just let Lora go."

"You really think I would let her go?" Dick's eyes went wide. "And why would I do that?"

"Haven't you heard?" Bobby asked, his tone serious. "Death revived her. And you wouldn't wanna go pissing off the Big Daddy Reaper, would you now?"

"Well, if he wants her so much." Dick chuckled sinisterly. "He can always try to put her back together once we're finished here."

I held my breath.

This wasn't going to end well.

Screaming sounded from further within the building, and Bobby gave me a knowing look. It had to be the boys. Dick's smile faltered, and he began walking toward the door. He tucked the gun he was holding into his pants, and stared down at us severely.

"I'd stay in those chairs." He warned, and then exited the room.

Both of us jumped up as soon as he was gone, and Bobby walked behind the desk. He shuffled through the folders and papers residing there in an attempt to find something helpful. I grabbed and loaded the other gun and kept guard by the door, listening for the return of any Leviathans. Everyone seemed to be involved in the tussle that was continuing to ensue.

"Come on, Bobby, we need to get out of here." I spoke up, the sound of footsteps drawing near.

"I've got some good stuff, let's go." Bobby gathered up an armful of papers, and headed for the door.

Just as we opened the door, Susan stormed into the room, and knocked Bobby to the floor. I shot her in the forehead, black ooze seeping from the wound, and we bolted around her. We plowed through the hallways toward the sound of the fighting and ended up inside the warehouse. I could hear a conversation between Sam and Dick, so I sprinted in that direction, Bobby on my tail.

"Sam…" Dick approached Sam, who was backed into a corner. "This is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing. Where'd you kids find this stuff?"

I took aim, and shot Dick in the back twice, black liquid trickling steadily down his back.

"Hey!" He turned on me. "That's mine."

Dean came running over with a bucket of cleaner and threw it on Dick, who recoiled in response. Steam was rising from his body as he grunted in pain. We stared at him in bewilderment. I felt like a deer in headlights, these things were practically impossible to kill.

"Go! Go!" Dean shouted, retreating, and we took off after him toward the exit.

Dick regained his composer, but I hesitated.

"Would you stop it with that stuff?" Dick grunted in annoyance, and I kept the gun pointed at him as Bobby and I rounded the corner.

Just as it seemed we were home free, a guard the size of a truck blocked our path. He wore a black suit, and sunglasses even though we were inside. Bobby glanced around quickly and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a tire iron. The man slumped to the ground with a loud **_thump._**

Footsteps could be heard behind us, and we dashed to the parking lot where Sam and Dean were waiting in the van.

"Lora! Bobby! Come on!" Sam called, distraught.

We were halfway there when Dick threw the door open, and he pulled the gun from behind his back. The first shot missed, but the second imbedded into my upper arm. I howled in pain as Bobby tossed me inside the van.

"Go!" Bobby screamed frantically as another shot sounded into the night, and the van door closed shut.

Dean stepped on the gas, and we could hear more shots ricocheting off the metal body of the van.

"Son of a bitch." Dean drawled, and turned his attention to the back seat. "You guys okay?"

"I've been hit." I gritted my teeth, and looked over at Bobby, who was completely still.

"I think there's something wrong with Bobby!" I cried out, scooting my way over to the man.

There was blood pouring from his forehead and his eyes were closed.

"Bobby?" Sam begged in the hopes there would be a response.

"We need to get to a hospital!" I was hysterical. "I think we're losing him!"

"Bobby?" Sam climbed back. "Bobby, hold on!"

"Is he dead?" Dean could barely keep his eyes on the road.

"Just drive, Dean!" Sam snapped, feeling for a pulse.

"Keep him upright!" Dean barked. "Stop the bleeding!"

My arms were shaking from the strain as I helped Sam hold Bobby up, the burning in my arm was tolerable compared to the despair creeping it's way through my mind. Everything around me went silent, and I watched as the boys bickered about their dying mentor. It was hard to watch them fight when I knew the person they needed to yell at was me. Maybe if Bobby hadn't been worrying about me he could have avoided the bullet.

Hot tears were streaking down my cheeks and they pooled in my lap.

* * *

When we skidded into the ER parking lot, staff members descended on us in a wall of scrubs. They hauled Bobby onto a gurney as efficiently and safely as they could, trying their best not to cause any further damage. I stood next to the van, staring after the entourage as they barreled through the sliding doors, Sam and Dean following close behind. The weight on my chest was keeping me from moving.

A stray assistant nurse noticed me. She was slightly overweight, and her eyes were kind. Curly red hair went down to her shoulders, and she wore purple scrubs. Her name tag said Regina.

"Honey, do you know that you're bleeding?" She rose a hand, as though she were trapping a wild animal.

I looked down at my arm, my sleeve drenched with blood.

"It's nothing." I muttered, and made a move for the doorway.

"You should really get that checked out." She insisted. "You won't be able to see your friend right away, anyway."

I stared blankly at her. "Okay."

She ran into the building and returned with a wheelchair, which I lowered myself into.

"Alright, dear. Let's get you into a room." Regina seemed relieved that I hadn't made a run for it.

Inside, the ER was buzzing with activity. I could hear people shouting to each other, and the familiar voices of the boys. Multiple people were sitting in the waiting room, some buckled with pain and others puking out their guts. I took in the sight of deterioration with watery eyes, thinking of my friend who was on the verge of death.

She wheeled me into a blandly furnished room, and I gave her permission to help me get in the bed.

"I'll just need you to fill out these papers if you don't mind." She handed me a clipboard and pen. "I'll grab one of the doctors on call."

A doctor entered the room within a half hour, and he analyzed the bullet hole diligently. His glasses were perched at the tip of his nose. He gave me a shot directly in the wound, causing it to go numb. Effortlessly he cut into my skin, allowing easier access to the shrapnel. With a large pair of tweezers he gently tugged the hunk of metal from my skin, and threw it into a dish. Minutes later I was stitched up.

"Good as new, Loraine." Doctor Gentry patted me on the back. "This won't require an overnight stay."

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

That's the last thing I needed right now.

"I'm going to prescribe you with some Norco for the pain." He scribbled on a pad of paper. "And 800 milligram Ibuprofen. Make sure not to take them both at the same time, because the two can counteract each other."

"Thank you." I gave him a smile, and he handed me the prescription.

"Not a problem." He rose his hand. "Let us know if you need anything."

I stood and followed Doctor Gentry out of the room, hurrying down the hall. Sam and Dean were pacing in the waiting room, which I took as a good sign. When I reached them their expressions were downcast. They almost didn't notice me altogether they were so distracted.

"So what's the news?" I mumbled, fearing the worst.

"He's stable, but they're not sure if they'll be able to operate." Sam replied sadly. "There's too much swelling around the bullet."

I couldn't think of what to say.

"How's your arm?" Dean piped up.

"It's fine." I muttered, rubbing the bandage. "Don't worry about me."

"We can't help but worry about you, Lora." Sam protested and grabbed my hand. "We threw you in the deep end of the pool right off the bat, and you ended up hurt again."

"Sam." I nudged him in the arm angrily. "It's apart of the job, remember? Don't treat me like a child."

"Sorry." Sam rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sam's right, Lora." Dean let out a deep breath.

"Guys." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Let's face it, Lora." Dean was blunt. "You almost died, and you were saved by _Death_. That in itself should have been an eye opener, and now we're dealing with this. We're playing with fire here."

I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Dean." Sam coughed. "You need to take it easy."

"No, Sammy." Dean shot back. "She needs to hear the truth and so do you."

"You know we can't stop, Dean." Sam objected. "It's a curse. Our burden to carry."

"Well I'm tired of carrying the universe's crap." Dean complained, crossing his arms. "Why can't we be normal?"

"Because our life wasn't destined to be normal, Dean." Sam reasoned. "I've tried, you've tried, and look where it got us. Right back here."

Dean shook his head. "I know."

"Then stop trying to avoid the inevitable." Sam concluded, and took a seat.

I sat down beside him, and Dean stormed off.

When we needed to stick together the most we were falling apart.


	6. Secular Oath

**Chapter 6: Secular Oath**

 _I thought you were the sweetest kill._

 _Could I even know?_

 _All the time, we get by, trying to figure out out lives._

 _Like a fade out._

 _-Broken Social Scene_

* * *

I wandered down to the cafeteria, but food was the last thing on my mind.

I felt faint as I noticed someone familiar sitting beside one of the windows. The signature sliver and white ring was glimmering on his slender hand as he ate a slice of pepperoni pizza with a fork. His foreboding attire stood out from the swarm of visitors, and his dark eyes concentrated on his food. The sight of him filled me with with an array of emotions.

My mouth went dry, and my heart started beating relentlessly in my chest. This was not the way I imagined running into Death again. Fight or flight was definitely kicking in as my knees buckled. A part of me was relieved to see him, but another was saying to turn around and not look back.

I went to take a step back, and Death's eyes snapped up to match my gaze.

Dammit. I've been caught.

Taking a deep breath, I weaved my way through the other tables, and faced my fear. When I came up beside him he continued devouring his meal, not acknowledging my presence, and I cautiously took a seat in front of him. He was as poised and daunting as ever, even while ignoring me, maintaining his callous persona. I watched him patiently as he rearranged the silverware in his hand, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Hello, Lora." He cut into his pizza. "Come to bite off my head?"

"No." I said, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. "Why are you here?"

"Your friend Bobby Singer is giving one of my reapers the run around."

My quiet gasp didn't escape his notice.

"What did you expect?" He straightened himself in his seat. "The man _was_ shot in the head."

I could feel the guilt eating away at my raw emotions.

"What do you want?" He cut to the chase. "I'm sure you didn't come over here because you're happy to see me."

"I just want answers."

"What exactly do you want to ask?" His voice was cool and collected.

"Why did you leave, Death?" It was hard to keep the edge out of my tone. "I thought we getting along, and I would even go as far to say we were growing close."

"Where would you come up with that nonsense?" He was obviously mortified. "Don't you remember what I told you when we first met? We are on two completely separate playing fields."

"I know we are." I refused to let his harsh words subdue me. "But that doesn't mean we can't get along or have things in common. You saved my life."

"Only because I had to." He reminded, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm on the same level as God himself, so what does that say for you?"

I think he could see my expression begin to turn into a glower by his words.

"Lora, I like you, and you're a clever girl." He admitted. "I mean, you even went out of your way to have a backup plan in the case of my absence, which I didn't expect. However, that doesn't change who we are. Who I am. I can't spend all my precious time babysitting you. My reapers need me."

"The reapers lasted all this time without you, and you couldn't stay with me until the case was finished because they _need you_?" My temper was getting the best of me. "You can save me your excuses."

"I'm not obligated to give you an explanation, Lora." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Or anyone, for that matter."

"We made a deal." I pointed out. "You made a promise to help me with this, Death."

"I realized the deal was of no benefit to me. I don't know what else to tell you."

"I'm sure if the situation were reversed, I wouldn't be getting off so easily either."

His eyes began to turn darker as his mood shifted towards annoyance.

"Perhaps I think it would be in both of our best interests to refrain from searching for the box." He explained slowly.

"And why would it be?"

"While you were comatose, I translated an important part of the papers. And it has something to do with you."

"With me?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. You." He continued, his mouth set in a firm line. "The papers say that only a direct descendant of Pandora herself can obtain the box, and anyone or anything else to lay a hand on it will instantly turn to ash. However, the descendent will most likely be killed in the process of performing the sealing ritual."

I was speechless.

"That's why I couldn't reap you, Lora." He spoke quietly. "You're ultimately needed to retrieve the box, because you are her only living relative."

"I see." I nodded, contemplating his words.

"You need to stop looking." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "For your own good."

"I can't." I shook my head. "This is above me. How can I sacrifice so many lives for my own? And you said it's not guaranteed."

"Not guaranteed." He folded his hands in his lap. "But highly likely."

"I'm not going to stop searching. You and I both know that."

"I thought I could sodden your enthusiasm by taking off with all your information, but I have been proven wrong yet again. Our time together has made me come to understand that you are more than willing to give up your life." His noted coldly, resting his chin on his hand. "That's why I want to make a new deal with you, Lora. One bound by blood."

"What are the conditions?" I was curious now.

He took the ring off his finger, and it shone brightly in the florescent light. "Take my ring and come work for me."

"And what do I get?"

"My total compliance." His expression was serious. "I will help you with your imprudent cause until the very end."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, if that isn't enough to make a deal, then let me sweeten the pot." He offered testily. "If you accept I will also call my reaper off Bobby Singer. He gets to live, and die, another day. But to make things fair, you have to cut off all contact from the Winchesters as well as Bobby until our adventure is complete."

"Okay." I agreed, but my voice was sad.

I would do anything to save Bobby and I think Death could sense that.

Death extended his hand to me, and I gave him my shaking one. He placed the ring in my hand, closing my fingers around it. I drew it close, letting my hand unfold, and stared at it apprehensively. It's white stone matching my pale skin almost perfectly. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and it felt as though the weight of the world had been placed on my shoulders.

I would essentially be a reaper.

"It's a heavy weight to carry." He eyed the ring, a worn look in his eyes. "Let's see if you can handle the responsibility better than Dean did."

I was fixated by it. "Don't you need it?"

"It's a common misconception that the ring gives me my power, when in fact it is quite the opposite. It's just a glorified accessory." He revealed. "One that I'm fond of."

"Oh."

"Now go say your goodbyes." Death pushed back his chair and stood. "Put the ring on when you're ready, and I'll come to collect you. We can perform the pact later."

"How do I know you _will_ come back?" I called as he began walking away.

"Well, you do have my ring." He turned back towards me, leaning on his cane.

"Thank you." I breathed, grateful to be able to talk to Sam and Dean one last time.

"Lora," He paused, about to reprimand me, but then he changed his mind. "You're welcome."

Then he was gone.

I made the long walk back to the ER. I wasn't quite sure what to tell the boys, but I figured the best thing to do would be to tell the truth. They would be upset, that's for sure, and it would probably take them a while to forgive me. My stomach was in knots at the thought of their reactions, and I clutched tightly to the ring in my hand, afraid it would vanish.

When I rounded the corner to the waiting room I saw there was no Sam or Dean, and I booked it to Bobby's room. They were there, standing over Bobby, who was conscious. Nurses were rushing in the room, and I heard them say they were preparing him for surgery. Sam and Dean both looked relieved, and they were assuring Bobby that everything was going to be okay.

"This is a medical miracle." One of the nurses said in awe as they pushed him toward the OR.

Bobby was wheeled past me, and he caught my gaze.

There was a knowing look in his eye.

I smiled at him, and nodded my head. "Good luck, Bobby."

He was out of sight in no time, and all sorts of statements were being issued over the loud speaker.

"Lora!" Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "It looks like Bobby's gonna pull through."

"Yeah, I knew the tough, old bastard would make it." Dean laughed. "He's too stubborn to give up."

I soaked in their uplifted spirits, and it made me realize that making this deal was more than worth it.

"I have something to tell you both." I showed them the item in my hand. "I have to go."

They were taken aback.

"What did you do, Lora?" Dean asked accusingly, and I tucked the ring away.

Sam looked at me expectantly.

"I made another deal with Death." My smile turned sad. "One bound by blood."

"A-are you serious?" Sam was startled. "Why?"

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." I pulled a piece of my hair nervously.

"And what was this _deal_?" Dean was boiling.

"That he would help me with the box until the very end and save Bobby." I explained.

"What does he get?" Sam pressed.

"I have to work for him, and cut off all contact from you three for the time being." I muttered reluctantly.

"How could you agree to that?" Dean was furious. "After everything we've been through?"

"Exactly, Dean!" I snapped, feeling defensive. "There was a reaper on Bobby, and he was going to die if I didn't do something. It was my fault he got shot in the first place!"

"It wasn't your fault." Sam gave me a sympathetic look. "You can't blame yourself."

"If I would have stayed behind, he wouldn't have been in the line of fire! He was trying to protect me!" I hissed, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Let's focus on the issue at hand." Dean was on the verge of yelling. "Lora has practically sold her soul to Death, Sam!"

"I didn't sell my soul." I quipped. "He's not a crossroad demon, Dean!"

"Yes, Lora, he's not a crossroad demon, he's freakin' Death for Christ's sake!" He was wigging out. "Something more powerful than any of us can image!"

I lowered my head. "I knew you would be upset, boys, but I couldn't let them take Bobby. You two should understand more than anyone else."

The Winchester's went quiet on me, and looked at each other.

"We're not mad, Lora." Sam continued.

"Speak for yourself." Dean barked, acting disinterested in what Sam had to say.

"But, this is the most reckless thing you've done to date." Sam finished, and now Dean was nodding in agreement.

"I promise you, I know what I'm doing." I claimed, looking between the two. "As soon as I get the box, I will be back. I promise."

They didn't seem encouraged by my words.

"Cheer up, boys." I teased. "Send me off properly."

Sam gave me a hug, and then I walked over to Dean, who unwillingly did the same.

"Give him hell." Dean instructed, losing some of his attitude.

"Oh, you know I will. See you soon." I winked, and stepped back, placing the ring to my finger.

Death was standing beside me, and he seemed amused as he looked down on me.

"Were you here this whole time?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"I couldn't miss out on the show."

"Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"That sounds despairingly boring, Lora." He confessed, and then held out his elbow. "Are you ready to go?"

I hadn't expected direct contact with the horseman, and I begged my heart to continue beating normally.

"I am." I replied, and interlocked my arm with his.

It was surprisingly relaxing to be touched by Death, and I felt my stress begin to dissolve.

Within seconds we were standing in an open field in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Before us stood an abandoned farmhouse, it's windows boarded up and vines taking over the front porch. The sky was a foreboding steel grey, with clouds hovering low to the ground, blotting out the sun. A breeze was pulling at my hair, causing it to sway around my face, and I brushed it back.

"Well, let's get down to business." Death faced me, and I stared unwaveringly up at him.

He pulled a small dagger from his topcoat, and proceeded to cut open his palm. The blood that pooled in his hand seemed unusually average. I was slightly disappointed. For some reason I expected something dramatic to happen.

"Your turn." He arched his brows, offering the blade to me.

I took it without hesitation, ripping open my flesh, and gave it back to him.

"Very good." Death approved.

Death proceeded to place my bloodied hand in his, our wounds making contact, and he began chanting in a language I couldn't understand. The ground shook violently, and the cut started burning relentlessly, spreading it's fever up my arm. It felt as though the skin would melt off my bones and drip onto the dry soil. An unwilling cry escaped my lips as the fire enveloped me, and I was biting my lip so hard it began to bleed. His lips moved quickly as he continued reciting, and in the back of my mind I was pleading for him to finish.

I brought my hand to my chest as soon as he released me, cradling it gingerly.

"That was unpleasant." I was panting from the exertion.

"I would be worried if it wasn't painful." He commented as he watched my reaction.

Pulling my hand away from my chest, I examined my wrist. The old mark from our first deal had transformed and taken the shape of a hourglass. It's tiny image was scorched into my skin. Blisters were developing around it, and my whole forearm was an unsightly red.

My eyes went wide, and I glared at him. "Did you _brand_ me?"

"We branded each other." He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a similar mark. "It's a symbol of our pledge."

"No one said anything about getting matching tattoos." I huffed.

"Don't whine, Lora." Death's facial expression was inscrutable. "It's unattractive."

"Where are we, anyway?" I ignored his chastising, and turned in a circle, taking in my surroundings.

"This is where I spend the majority of my time when I'm not doing my job." He said, digging his cane into the frozen earth. "My reapers come here to ask me questions and keep me updated."

"I couldn't imagine you staying somewhere like this of your own free will." I inspected the home.

"Don't let the exterior deceive you. It's much better than that motel we stayed in."

"Okay." I gave him the benefit of the doubt. "But I'm sure your reapers won't be too happy to see me."

"I can handle them." He stated sharply. "They know better than to step out of line with me."

I nodded in understanding.

He made his way toward the front door, and I trekked behind him through the tall grass. I realized even his back was imposing, as I stared at his all-black figure, which made me wonder if I was in way over my head. But I already knew the answer to that without saying it aloud. I was in deep with Death, and there was no escaping this fate I had brought upon myself.

As he grasped the door handle, he looked back at me. "There's one last thing I forgot to tell you, Lora."

"What is it?" I perked up.

"If either party breaks this pact, we both die."


	7. Ghost

**_~First thing's first~_**

 ** _*Thank you for the comments, follows, and favorites on this story!*_**

 ** _Sorry for such a late update, peeps, I've been a little busy lately since I've been back in good ole Indiana._**

 ** _V1b0v413nt14_** ** _— When it comes to the pact, Death definitely has ulterior motives pertaining to Pandora's Box that Lora has no clue about! I promise that all will be revealed in future chapters!_**

 ** _I also want to make a promise that I WILL complete this story, I'm really enjoying the interactions between these two characters, and I want to finish their story. Chapter 8 is in the works!_**

 ** _Any who, on with the next chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ghost**

 _Sick of losing, my patience._

 _Out of time, lacking rhythm._

 _Barely conscious, over sensitized._

 _Feeling weaker, as I stumble around._

 _-Low Roar_

* * *

Death wasn't joking when he said the inside of the house was better than the outside. I couldn't decide if I were in a mansion or some foreign palace between the gold molding and the pristine marble floors. Intricately carved statues were spaced about the room, and paintings that looked as though they belong in the Louvre graced the walls. A spiral staircase beckoned at the center of the room, and I could see a figure descending from the floors above.

"Good evening, Billie." Death greeted as the woman came into view.

Billie was beautiful, but her brown eyes were devoid of any emotion. She wore a leather jacket with a black tank top, and her curly hair barely passed her shoulders. Her lips were full, and high cheekbones complimented her perfectly rounded face. I had to admit I was slightly jealous of her curves, because all my life I had been teased for being so skinny.

She gave me an exasperated look. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I invited her." He tilted his head condescendingly. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Of course not." Billie straightened herself, and averted her gaze from me. "Has something happened?"

"Lora and I took an oath." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the mark.

Billie appeared dumbstruck by this revelation.

"W-why would you do that?" She hesitated, somewhat afraid to ask the question.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Death readjusted his sleeve. "She will be working for me now."

I could see Billie take note of Death's ring on my finger, her eyes hardening.

"The ring too?" Her tone was icy as she glared relentlessly at me. "Do you really think she's capable enough to have that sort of power?"

"Why must you continuously question my decisions today?" Death pursed his lips. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

Billie shook her head. "I'm just shocked that you trust this girl enough to do something like this."

"It's not a matter of trust." He contradicted as he walked over to inspect one of the paintings on the wall. "But what needs to be done."

We watched him as he continued admiring the artwork. It depicted a young woman who was being lured away by a grotesque skeleton, it's skin falling from the bone. A toothy grin was spread across the creatures face, it's eye sockets empty, and wisps of hair protruding from it's scalp. The piece was something pulled straight from Medieval times, a depiction of inevitable death.

"So, what's your name?" Billie turned on me now, her arms crossed.

"Lora." I shifted awkwardly as her eyes bore into my green ones. "I'm sure you already know that."

I could tell Death was paying attention to our conversation even though he seemed distracted.

"You're right, I did." She smirked. "I also know you're the Winchesters' girl."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I grimaced.

"We like to group troublemakers together." Her smile was overly sweet as she continued. "You leave a path of devastation wherever you go without consideration."

"I didn't realize I was causing so much trouble." My voice was quiet.

"You had to know all the stunts you and your friends pull don't cause much good." She berated, and rose her brow. "You three need a reality check. When you die, you're intended to stay dead."

"I plan on doing just that when it's my time, but I have to find Pandora's Box before that can happen." I defended myself, disliking the reaper's lecture.

"You really don't know, do you?" She scoffed.

"Know what?"

"That what you're aiming to accomplish could send the whole world into a downward spiral. That Death would-"

"That's enough smalltalk for now." Death cut in abruptly, turning on his heel.

"I can take things from here." Billie offered, peering down at me. "You've wasted enough time."

"I aim to uphold my promise to Lora, Billie, and that means I have to take responsibility for her." He rose a hand. "This is something I need to do. Alone."

"I understand." She commented, giving me a sideways glance. "I apologize for getting carried away, but this is something new for all of us."

"Including myself." Death pointed out. "This is not my expertise, but you of all people should know I have a handle on things. I always do."

Billy nodded, and then faced me.

"You better stick to the deal, little girl." Her voice dripped with venom. "You don't wanna know what will happen if you don't."

I met Death's gaze.

"I will." I promised, and a hint of relief filled her eyes.

"Come, Lora." Death changed the subject, offering his arm to me once more. "It's time."

"Where are we going?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"To perform your first claim." His voice was level as he stared into my eyes.

* * *

We ended up in the dense woodland of Washington State. A gentle mist had settled in the air, and moisture was dripping from the pine needles onto the damp forest floor. The area was eerily quiet, and I yearned for the call of a bird or rustle of underbrush. It was obvious that something was amiss.

It didn't take me long to see who we were here for. Crouched between the trees were two men, and one was latched to the others neck, blood dripping steadily down his fingers. My first reaction was to kill the bloodsucker, and as I took a step forward Death lashed his hand out in front of me, blocking my path. I glowered at him, my hands balling into fists.

"Remember what you're here for." He said slowly. "You're a reaper, not a hunter."

My blood was boiling. How could he do this to me? Was it some sort of cruel test to see if I was up for the challenge? Even if I crash and burn, we're already past the point of no return with this negotiation.

"Go collect him." He motioned to the man in the vampire's arms. "All you have to do it touch him."

I took a deep breath, summoning all of my strength. Each step felt like a mile, and the only thing I could see within my tunnel vision was the limp hand of the victim. I knew I had to do this, but I wanted to kill the vampire more. Being a hunter was engraved into my very soul.

When I came up beside the men, I took in what I was witnessing. I recognized the victim, in fact I had worked a couple of cases with him before, and I gasped in shock. I could hear the blood gurgling in his throat as he struggled for air. He actually specialized in hunting Vamps, but all of the pursuits had come back to bite him. Literally.

"Harold, you dumb ass." I hissed, analyzing the lifeless look in his grey eyes. "How could you let this happen?"

If Death's plan was to get under my skin, it worked.

Harlod was suffering, and it was plain to see. I reached my hand out for his, and his arm was cold as my trembling fingers met his skin. What sounded almost like a sigh ruptured from his throat as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and closed for the last time. There would be no more pain for him, no more hardship, no more endless hunting.

The fight was over for him.

Suddenly another Harold appeared beside me, looking confused.

"Lora?" He breathed.

"Hi, Harold." I smiled sadly at him.

"Why?" He shook his head. "Why didn't you help me?"

"You were already too far gone." I explained, feeling guilty. "There wasn't anything I could do to save you."

"Since when have you been a reaper, anyway?" He turned in circles, and noticed Death standing in the distance. "And who's that?"

"Not long." It felt weird to be carrying on a conversation with someone who was technically dead. "That's Death, he's my boss. Or at least for now."

"The horseman?"

"Yeah, the horseman." I rubbed my arm.

"Sweet." He nodded in approval. "You always did get the cooler jobs."

This made me laugh. "You think this is cool?"

"Cool that you get to hang out with a horseman of the apocalypse." He said, holding his chin thoughtfully. "Not so cool that you had to reap me."

"Trust me, I didn't know, Harold." I felt like I had to justify myself. "He didn't tell me who."

"I get it, really I do." He assured me. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you had the guts to do it."

"Thanks." I muttered halfheartedly. "I don't exactly have a choice."

"Bummer." Harold frowned.

"Anyway, uh, Harold…" I began feeling slightly awkward. "We have to go now."

"Before we do that, I have one final request."

"What is it?"

"You have to kill it." Harold gestured towards the vampire that was wiping off his mouth in satisfaction.

I thought for a moment, and looked back to find Death giving me a challenging look. He didn't say anything, and I took that as a sign I was meant to make my own decision. Knowing me I was going to make the wrong one, but I didn't care. I had to do something.

"Okay." I slowly nodded my head, and reached out toward the monster.

In the blink of an eye my hand was in the clutch of Death's and his glare shot down at me coldly. Our bodies were practically touching, and I could feel a tingle of electricity weave it's way around us. The sensation was unexpected, and I could see the expression in his eyes change to one of confusion, as though he noticed the shift. I'm positive my cheeks were flaunting a red glow as his touch rose the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Lora." He leaned in closer to me, plainly amused by my reaction. "Did I say anything about reaping the vampire?"

"No." My eyes were wide, and I could feel my pulse wavering. "You didn't."

"Exactly."

"I- I can't just leave it here." I stuttered, suddenly extremely interested in the buttons on his coat.

I would do anything to avoid eye contact right now.

"You can, and you will." His tone was firm, and his grip on me tightened. "There _are_ rules, Lora."

"Which involve leaving a monster like this on the rampage?" I was displeased by his reasoning. "It _killed_ my friend."

Death looked over at Harold, who was staring at us in shock.

"What are you gawking at?" Death released his hold on me, and walked over to the seasoned hunter.

"N-nothing, Death, sir." Harold replied nervously, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"I think it's time I send you to the other side." Death stated.

Harold nodded, not wanting to upset the horseman.

"See ya later, Lora." Harold waved to me.

"Bye." I offered him a reassuring smile as Death laid a hand on his broad shoulder.

Then my fellow hunter was gone, just like that.

Death stood next to the spot Harold had occupied, and I watched as the vampire disappeared into the wilderness. It was hard to let it walk away. My hunter instinct was programed so strongly within me that it would be nearly impossible to rewire. I have morals and surging emotions when the typical reaper was a distant and otherworldly being.

How am I going to pull this off?

* * *

After the Harold incident Death brought me back to the reaper's house. He felt one reaping was enough for my first day on the job, and I couldn't agree more. I was concerned by the lack of emotion I had bringing death upon one of my friends, and I cursed myself for not crying even once. Maybe I was jealous of Harold and the fact he was able to move on, unlike me.

We ascended the spiral staircase in the parlor, and I kept my eyes low as he escorted me to the third floor. The walls around us were snug and clad in red, velvety tapestry. Candlelight glowed lustrously, dancing playfully along the soft fabric, and down the hall. I was feeling slightly claustrophobic in the confined space, but I forced myself to banish the anxiety.

Stopping in front of the last door on the right, he turned the handle, and we entered the room. A familiar feeling flooded my senses, as though I had been there before, but that was impossible. It was cozy, and a canopy bed was situated against the wall, draped in white linens and embroidered pillows. There was a nicely sized walk-in closet, bathroom, and cherry wood vanity, but I uneasily noted there wasn't a single window to be found.

Despite the warm appearance of the room, it lacked a special sort of charm.

"Will this do?" Death faced me.

"It's nice." I nodded.

"You're a terrible liar, Lora." He pointed out.

"It's just-" I paused for a moment. "Why doesn't it have windows?"

"Of course." He sighed, then snapped his fingers, and a window seat appeared across the room. "Is that better?"

"Much."

I was grateful for some normalcy, and I walked over to the window, taking a seat on the plush cushion. Outside I could see the brittle grass swaying in the wind, and the sky was black and lacking stars. You could practically feel the cold just by looking at the desolate landscape. Goosebumps rose from my skin, and the peculiar emotion from when I walked in completely enveloped me.

"This place seems so familiar." I breathed, attempting to rub the goosebumps from my skin.

He didn't say anything as he stood across from me.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, for earlier."

"Are you truly sorry, Lora?" He asked skeptically.

"I am." I urged, grabbing one of the pillows beside me, and holding it close. "Not for trying to kill the vampire, but for ignoring your instructions."

"I've grown accustom to your improvisations." He noted, tapping his cane gently against the wooden floor. "This isn't the first time."

"You're right." I agreed.

"There is a time and place for everything." He said quietly. "You need to understand that if you're going to do this job well."

"You were testing me." I sighed. "And I failed."

"I wouldn't say you failed completely."

"Well I didn't pass, that's for sure." I laughed.

"Not in the slightest." He smirked teasingly, staring into my eyes.

I fiddled with the ring, and then gained the courage to ask a question that had been nagging at me all night.

"What was that?" My voice was quiet, but at least I had gained the nerve. "That feeling when you stopped me from killing the vampire."

I could see his eyes grow a shade darker.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He replied, but I could tell by the expression in his eyes that he knew exactly what I meant.

"Never mind." I brushed it off. "It doesn't matter."

For the longest time we didn't exchange any words, and I made sure to avoid his gaze. The memory of that feeling from the woods was enough to throw me into a fit of embarrassment, and I didn't want to humiliate myself any further. Maybe I had imagined his reaction to the sensation, but I could have sworn he was painfully aware of it as well. I had enjoyed being excruciatingly close to Death, I couldn't deny that, and for a moment I thought he enjoyed it too.

"I think I'm ready for bed." I perked up, and hopped out of my seat.

"All of your belongings are here." He said as he headed for the door. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Could you get me a pack of cigarettes?" I smiled pleadingly. "You know how I get if I don't have regular smokes."

"I already took care of that for you. They're in the closet" He assured, and made a serious face. "Trust me, I know exactly how you get. Which is why I wish to avoid it."

I laughed at this, noting the cranky rants I threw on occasion when Death and I had been in Kentucky.

"Goodnight, Lora." He nodded to me.

"Goodnight."

* * *

After taking a long, hot shower, I climbed into bed and situated myself between the pillows. I was so used to rundown motels and bed bugs that the idea of sleeping in such a clean environment was unbelievable. Thoughts of waking up in the hospital to find Bobby still in critical condition and the boys bickering crept into my mind. Maybe this was some wicked dream.

I pinched my arm, and reassured myself it was indeed real.

Then there was Harold. One of my good friends and hunting companions, dead because of me. I know he would have died one way or another, without my part in it, but I was the one to bring his life to an end. So what if I _had_ to? In the end I do have free will, and I know I'm not a reaper, but I feel obligated to Death.

Maybe more than anyone else.


	8. Unthought Known

**_Hello~_**

 ** _I wanted to put out this next chapter as soon as possible, so here we are!_**

 ** _v1b0v413nt14_** ** _\- Thank you for your lovely comments and continuing to give me feedback on this story! I definitely don't want to rush into things with Death and Lora, considering Death isn't the most likely Supernatural being to fall for a human, let alone anyone. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter!_**

 ** _Time to learn a little more about Miss Lora today, yay!_**

 ** _*_** ** _WARNING: There will be some descriptive violence in this chapter._** ** _*_**

 ** _~As always, thank you to everyone following, favoriting, and commenting on this story!~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Unthought Known**

 _Pick up your stitches, better than your riches._

 _Think about it._

 _I know what you've been through._

 _We don't really need to talk about it._

 _-Band of Skulls_

* * *

Light streamed through the window, and I could hear robins chirping outside. A lush oak stood proudly within the panes of glass, and the sky was a royal blue. It appeared as though I were still in Death's house, but I clearly wasn't. Memories began rushing over me like a tidal wave as I took in my surroundings.

"No." My voice came out as a strangled whisper, and I ran to the door.

The hallway was welcoming and nostalgic, family pictures hanging in the place of old portraits, and a much more open layout. I ran to a set of stairs at the end of the hall, overwhelmed by what I was seeing, and cursed myself. What sort of nightmare had I lured myself into? Why did I let myself remember?

"Honey, is that you?" The achingly pleasant voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

I cautiously made my way down the steps.

Passing through the living room, I took in the old leather sofa and recliner. The TV was broadcasting a rerun of the news, and the anchorwoman was going over the details of an unsolved mass murder of a family. I recognized the girl they displayed on the screen, she had been in my seventh grade english class, and extremely popular. The snapshot they displayed was a yearbook picture from 8th grade, her blue eyes sparkling, and a charming smile on her rosy lips. Alongside her were her mother, father, and younger sister.

Inside the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of black coffee with a newspaper in his right hand. His hair was cut short, and a pair of square glasses sat on the tip of his nose as he absorbed the stories he read. Mom was at the stove, her brunette hair pulled into a bun, and a few strands lingering around her temples. Her pale skin was lovely, and I longed to look just like her. Caleb, my brother, was beside my father, chowing down on some over-easy eggs and toast. He was an exact copy of our dad, which drove Caleb nuts, especially at reunions.

There was a lump in my throat as I took in the sight of my family.

 _How could this be?_

"Good morning, Loraine." Dad averted his gaze from the paper to look at me. "About time you got up."

I shakily took a seat across from my brother as Mom brought me a plate.

"Eat up, you don't want to be hungry on your first day." Mom instructed, returning to the stove.

I nodded, and began eating the food she gave me. It tasted exactly the way she used to make it, hot sauce and all. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes with each bite, and I found it hard to swallow. This wasn't right, and I knew it.

"What's wrong, Lora?" Caleb looked concerned. "Worried about your first day?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm just happy to see you guys."

"You saw us last night, dork." He rolled his eyes.

"It feels like it's been years." I whispered, gripping the fork so tightly I thought it would bend.

"Quit being so weird." He teased, and took a gulp of his milk. "You're so dramatic."

"Be nice to your sister, Caleb." Mom scolded, pointing the spatula at him.

"I was kidding!" Caleb said defensively.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So, what class are you looking forward to the most this year?" Dad asked, tossing aside his newspaper.

"World History." I replied halfheartedly.

"I should have known." He chuckled. "It's always been your favorite."

"Yeah." I said, staring at my eggs.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Dad rose a brow. "Last night you were so excited to start your Freshman Year!"

"I was." I stated, pushing away the plate. "But that was a long time ago."

"Last night?" He was baffled.

"No." I shot back bitterly. " _This._ "

"What do you mean?" Mom was obviously concerned, and she knelt down beside me, her emerald eyes shinning.

"This exact moment happened over a decade ago." I forced out the words, not wanting to recount what would happen next. "This was the day you died. _All_ of you."

"Lora, are you feeling alright?" Dad looked as though he were about to put me in a mental institute. "We're all fine."

"No, I'm not fine Dad, I don't know why I'm here." I threw up my hands. "I never wanted to revisit this day ever again."

"Maybe you were meant to, sweetheart." He pointed out, bringing the coffee mug to his lips.

"You can't forget forever, sweetie." Mom gave me a sympathetic look. "It's not healthy to hold in such dark thoughts."

"It's time to stop running, sis." Caleb gave me a small smile. "You need to go back."

"I can't." I whimpered, pushing back my seat. "I won't!"

"You can and you will." Dad looked at his watch. "There is no avoiding it, not anymore."

* * *

I was back in my bed, and it was night. A sense of fear coated me like wax, and I stared unrelentingly at my bedroom door. The floorboards were creaking and I knew someone was lurking in the hall. I pulled the covers over my head, praying for the intruder to go away as the door slammed open.

The sheets were pulled off me, and I was dragged to the floor, thrashing against my assailant. I couldn't make out the man who was pulling me through the hallway and down the steps, but I was filled with horror. My family was already sitting on the couch, bound by heavy chains, hushed snivels causing their bodies to tremble. Soon I was beside them, and I fought against the cold metal that pressed into my tender flesh.

The man went over to the liquor cabinet and began pouring himself a whiskey. He was dressed expensively, and his shoes were so polished they managed to gleam despite the lack of lighting. His blonde hair was pristinely clipped, his face that of a model, but coal black eyes studied us carefully. This alone sent shivers up my spine and caused my mouth to go dry.

I glared at him, hoping my look could make him disappear, but I knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you want from us?" Dad cried desperately. "We'll give you anything you want. Just please, leave us alone!"

"Now what sort of fun would that be?" The demon asked, a terrifying grin spreading across his face.

Caleb started sobbing.

"Now, now." The demon hushed as he approached Caleb.

He bent down beside my crying brother, and brought a hand to the boy's cheek.

"It will all be over very soon." He assured.

The sight of him touching my brother made my skin crawl.

"Leave him alone!" I snapped, fighting my restraints with more vigor as adrenaline surged through my veins.

"So, we got a tough one, do we?" The demon stood, and matched my gaze. "You think you actually stand a chance against me?"

"I think you're a coward for picking on a ten year old." I grit my teeth.

"Hm." He looked down at Caleb. "Then what will you think of me if I do this?"

The man twisted Caleb's head to the side, snapping his neck, and shoved the lifeless boy to the floor. A victorious idiom spread across the demon's face as we screamed in disbelief. Mom was wailing and Dad stared blankly at Caleb's motionless body as the man circled us. I couldn't stop shuddering, my soul was wracked with unbearable grief.

Why? Why did I have to go through this again? I was paralyzed into reliving the nightmare, despite my training as a hunter. Cursed to remain helpless in the assault on my family.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mom was bawling.

"Because I want to." The demon crooned, tracing his fingers along her chest, his smile sickening. "Because I can."

Then he walked over to me. "I want to see you suffer. You'll all be dead before this night is over."

My dad moaned, hopelessness seeping into his mind. He had grown pallid in dismay as he shook his head, refusing to believe that everything he had worked so hard for would end. Our whole world was destined to come crashing down, but in the end it would be mine that was over. Changed for a lifetime.

Over the course of the night, we were weeded out one by one. Mom was the first to go, and the demon relished in our dismay. He cut her throat, and soaked his hands in her warm blood, allowing it to completely cover them. I closed my eyes tightly as he rubbed his hands over my exposed skin, coating me in a layer of my own mother's blood. My entire body burned. I longed to strip the flesh from my body, because I knew no amount of cleaning could ever remove the sticky feel of it.

Dad was next, and the demon took his time. He removed the chains, allowing my dad the opportunity to fight back, but it obviously wasn't a fair fight. None of us knew it at the time, but there was no hope from the start. We didn't have the proper tools or knowledge to defeat our attacker.

The man proceeded to disembowel my dad, and I screamed as loud as I could in the hopes that someone would hear me. I averted my gaze as he piled the organs onto the floor, rummaging his fingers through the tangle of intestines. The smell in the air was potent enough to drive any man to his knees, and I retched repeatedly. I was soaked in blood and vomit, and I begged for relief, to be snatched away.

When the demon was finished with Dad, he gave me his attention.

"I want to savor you." He murmured, playing with a strand of my hair. "I'll be back momentarily."

I was shivering, my eyes transfixed on his.

The demon proceeded to leave the room, and I was left with the dead bodies of the people I loved scattered around me. Their lifeless eyes stared at me hauntingly, awaiting the arrival of my own demise. Tears had long since dried on my cheeks, but hopeless screams that burst from my throat still reverberated the room.

"Mom, Dad, Caleb…" My lips quivered. "Please wake up."

There was no response from the corpses, and even though I knew they were gone I hoped they would come back to life. I was at the critical point in my life where everything made a turn for the worse. I was craving death, for my suffering to come to an end. Yet, I knew I still had more hardship to endure.

It was the night I should have died.

I've felt empty ever since.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, and I could hear a woman screaming. Soon I realized it was me, and I buried my face in my palms, allowing the tears to fall freely. For so long I had suppressed those memories, and even convinced myself they never happened. I had been traumatized by that night to the point it was easier to forget.

"My family…" I whispered to myself, cursing the fact I had put them out of my mind for so long.

"So, that's what your nightmares are about." A voice sounded from inside the room, and I jumped in surprise.

Death was sitting in the window, a firm grip on his cane as he leaned back, his eyes set on me.

"This is my room." I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of game are you playing, Death?"

"I just thought you would appreciate being somewhere familiar." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not the same room from your childhood, but a mirror image of it."

"You know what happened to me there." My voice went up in pitch. "You _know_ what happened to my family."

"I do." He agreed, and began pacing the room. "And I also know you've been running from your past for some time."

"It was my choice to run, and I was completely content with it." I was shouting now.

"Oh, and that's been working out so well for you." He snarked.

"I don't see how it's your decision to make."

"You can't run forever, Lora." Death stood over me. "It's taken it's toll on you. You work for me now, and you need to accept what happened in the past."

"You expect me to just _accept_ what happened to them?" I was bewildered. "Are you insane?"

"I expect you to deal with it." He was growing agitated. "If you wish to survive Pandora's Box you can't be as weak as you are now."

"Most people think I'm strong for what I've been through."

"I won't be impressed until you overcome it." He put his weight on his cane, his eyes piercing. "You are still wallowing in the filth of self-pity, Lora, and I know you're better than that. Not many people are as willing to die as you, not even those pesky Winchesters."

"I'm tired." I sighed. "So tired of it all."

He scoffed, pulling at his coat. "That's the most pitiful excuse I've ever heard."

It was hard to hear those words from him, but I knew he was right.

"I'm not saying what happened to you was fair, but you have to come to terms with it." He said slowly, his voice gentle. "For everyone's good, including your own."

I thought of how all hope had seemed lost that night so long ago. How John Winchester had broken down the door and exorcised the demon back to hell. Knowing I had no where else to go, he took me in as one of his own, and that's how I met Sam and Dean for the first time. I got to start over.

"You're right." I admitted, pulling myself out of bed, and standing before Death. "I was the lucky one. I got to live, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel dead inside. Honestly, I don't know how to fix myself."

"Maybe you should start by quitting your smoking habit." He smirked. "I'm sure it contributes to making your insides feel dead."

I couldn't help but give him a tired smile. "I'm surprised you care."

"I meant it when I said I like you, Lora." He tilted his head. "Otherwise I wouldn't."

"Thank you." I stared into his dark eyes, wondering what was brewing within the confines of his elaborate mind. "I like you too, Death."

I was still somewhat angry at him for tricking me into remembering the past, but I also understood where he came from. It was strange to think he was looking out for my welfare. I know he needs me for the box, but his concern for me didn't have to go to this extent. After all, if I were to die performing the spell, it would be of no loss to him.

"I don't see why." His voice was low. "After all, I instill suffering on everyone, including you."

"There are a lot of things to like. You're dedicated to your cause, and I can relate to that. Also, you're kind, in your own low-key, cranky sort of way. Not many people see that, I'm sure, but in the time we've spent together I couldn't help but notice it. " I pointed out, he appeared astonished by my admission, but I continued. "I never imagined you to have a sense of humor, but it's there, however dry and cynical it may be. I enjoy my time with you, and our talks. You always find a way to get me to see things from a different perspective. I'm glad to have had this opportunity to get to know you."

"I didn't realize you felt that way." He was perplexed by my statement, a curious expression on his face.

"I know sometimes I may not show my respect for you, but I do."

"Thank you, Lora." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome." I smiled up at him.

I hesitated for a moment, an idea forming in my head, and I took a leap of faith as I wrapped my arms around him. Death's whole body stiffened under my embrace, and I began to wonder if I had done the right thing. I could feel regret burning across my face the longer I held him with no response, and I was almost afraid to let go. To see the disgust and horror written across his face.

Relief raged through me as Death laced his own arms around my torso.

His hold started out unsure and apprehensive, but eventually he was strongly pressing my body into his. I could feel his cheek resting against the crown of my head, and I'm sure he noticed my chest pounding against his. I listened for his breathing, for the beating of his own heart. But I was only met by silence.

Which reminded me of how different we truly are when all was said and done.

The electric feeling from earlier enveloped me, and I took in the enchanting scent of him. His smell reminded me of cold fall nights, the refreshing blaze of a campfire, and wintry streams crested with ice. I realized I would gladly stay in his arms forever, the warmth of him brushing away the cobwebs of my nightmares, sending them off into the wind. His touch was comforting.

"I'm not used to human contact." He whispered, sounding conflicted as he pulled away but remained close. "Unless it has some sort of stipulation."

"No stipulations." I promised. "It's normal for people to hug."

"You've never struck me as normal, Lora."

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	9. Lions in Cages

**_So, I'm back~_**

 ** _*As always, thank you to everyone following, favoriting, and commenting on this story!*_**

 ** _I honestly struggled with this chapter, and wrote it three different ways until I decided on this version. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid and you all enjoy it anyway, hehe._**

 ** _v1b0v413nt14_** ** _\- Thank you! I had been holding onto her backstory for awhile trying to decide the right time to reveal it, and I'm glad you liked it! Lora is definitely in the throws of a complicated struggle, and your comment explains it perfectly. The ending of the previous chapter was only the beginning when it comes to Lora and Death's escalating interactions. Death certainly has a lot to learn._**

 ** _Also, chapter 10 may take longer than usual because I will be going on a road trip in the near future. Fingers crossed that I get the opportunity to update sooner rather than later!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Lions in Cages**

 _If you build yourself a myth,_

 _Know just what to give._

 _What comes after this,_

 _Momentarily bliss?_

 _A consequence of what you do to me._

 _-Beach House_

* * *

It was the end of my second week as a reaper, and I had done surprisingly well so far. On a daily basis I claimed around twenty souls, and managed to do so without incident. Thankfully Death didn't force me to claim anyone else I knew, and I sighed in relief every time I discovered my target was a stranger. It was easier, but not by much. I didn't like being responsible for taking another's life, but I knew it had to be done.

I was beginning to understand the natural order Death swore to uphold.

When it came to Pandora's Box things were considerably shaky between the two of us. Multiple times I had asked him about his progress on the papers, only to be brushed aside or have the topic change. He refused to give me any insight, and I felt like I was being deliberately left in the dark. The longer he ignored my questions, the more irritated I became, but it was hard to stay angry.

Not to mention that Death also grew considerably distant from me as far as familiarities go. I assume the hug had something to do with it, but I learned to deal with his aloofness, and I continued to treat him the same way I always have. His change in demeanor was definitely a blow to my confidence, and I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to backtrack. It was unsettling to say the least.

Death's reapers had decided to keep me at arms length as well. Sometimes I would wander the halls when I found myself alone, and on multiple occasions I saw Billie, who followed behind me like a watchdog. She wouldn't say a word, but I knew she was weary of me being in their domain. As soon as I would return to my room she would disappear.

Right now I was sitting on my window seat, watching a coppery sunset splash across the winter sky. The window was cracked slightly, and I puffed on a much-needed cigarette. Smoke encircled my head like a wreath, the satisfying act pacifying my nerves as I contemplated my situation. I knew something needed to break.

I couldn't hang in limbo forever.

"Good evening, Lora." Death spoke up, and I turned to see him standing by the door.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I rose a brow, taking another much needed drag.

"I've never found it useful." He commented. "This is my home, after all."

"Well, don't be surprised if you walk in to find me naked someday." I said in an attempt to unsettle him. "That would definitely be awkward."

I could almost swear I saw a bit of color in his cheeks as he cleared his throat and pursed his lips.

Mission accomplished.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, tossing the cigarette out, and closing the window. "I thought I wouldn't see you again until tomorrow?"

"There's been a change of plans." His voice was indifferent. "I wanted to ask you to dinner. I'm sure you're itching for some fresh air. That is, unless you have other plans."

"Really?" I jumped from my seat excitedly.

He looked bewildered by my enthusiastic reaction. "Really."

"Let me get ready." I told him as I rushed to the closet and grabbed an outfit. "Don't leave without me!"

I ran to the bathroom, and shut the door. As fast as I could I pulled on an olive green, long-sleeved shirt and a black cardigan. I fumbled through the items scattered around the edge of the sink, touching up my makeup from this morning, and put on some eyeliner. I ran a brush through my tangled curls, smoothing them out and taming them into place. My jeans were a tight fit as I slid them on, and I cursed myself for all the junk food I'd been eating.

After zipping up my boots, I threw open the door, and felt relieved to see Death sitting on the edge of my bed. Waiting patiently.

"Took you long enough." He walked over to me, his eyes wandering over my face. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I said as I placed my elbow in his.

* * *

The restaurant was not very large in size, but it shone like a beacon into the night, it's neon lights banishing the shadows. I could hear waves roaring in the distance, and the smell of sea water danced along the breeze. Many cars were parked outside the establishment, and I was excited to finally be among other people without having my reaper status looming over my head. I could imagine, if only for a moment, that things were different.

"Give me that." Death motioned to the ring.

"What?"

"Give me the ring. We don't have all night."

I felt like he was playing a trick on me, but I did as he said, handing it over.

We wandered inside, where the lights were low, and the gentle hum of many voices resonated from within. A hostess stood behind a podium, scribbling something down, her bangs catching on her eyelashes. She didn't notice our arrival, and continued sorting her papers, tossing some aside. Death coughed slightly, and she finally saw us, and offered a muffled apology.

Her hazel eyes met mine, and she smiled. "Lora, is that you?"

"Yeah?" I was startled, wondering where I knew her from.

"It's me, Kelly Silvers!" She explained, and I kicked myself for not realizing sooner.

Kelly was one of my best friends back in middle school.

"I haven't seen you in ages." I smiled back. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I think it's the hair cut."

"Do you like them?" She pointed to her bangs. "I just got 'em done."

I nodded. "They look great."

"Here, let me get you guys a table." She scooped up some menus, and then looked to Death. "Is this your man?"

I almost choked on my own spit at her innocent question.

"Absolutely not." Death and I said in sync.

"H-he's just a friend." I stuttered.

"I see." She eyed us, catching how flustered we were. "Tonight's Date Night, so I just thought that's what you were here for."

She led us to a back room. The tables were covered in white tablecloths, and candles flickered gently atop them. Everyone in the room was too engrossed with their conversations to notice our entrance, and I gratefully took a seat.

"So, how've you been?" Kelly asked. "I haven't seen you since you left town with your uncle John."

"I've been alright." I replied, knowing it was a blatant lie. "What about you?"

Death watched us silently.

"I've been good." She smiled giddily and held up her hand, revealing a gaudy wedding ring. "I got married a few years back, and we had a baby boy in November."

"That's great." I was truly happy for her, but also bitter.

My life could have been like that if fate wouldn't have intervened. I knew it was pointless to yearn for something I wasn't meant for, but it was hard to banish my reveries. Though I longed for the normalcies I lacked, I had been exposed to things other people couldn't possibly imagine or understand. I had an advantage over the everyday girls.

"Looks like your waitress is about to come over here." Kelly sounded disappointed, and I saw a redheaded girl making her way towards us. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I felt relieved as my old friend left, and I couldn't explain why.

"Hi, my name's Ashley." The girl greeted as she came up beside us. "Can I start you off with something to drink? We have some wonderful Merlot as our special tonight."

"I'll just have a water." I folded my hands in my lap.

She looked at Death.

"I'll try the Merlot." He said coolly, raising his chin.

"Alright, I'll be back with those shortly." She assured, and she trotted to the back of the restaurant.

Death buried his face in the menu to the point where only his forehead was visible. His fascination with food was entertaining, especially when I needed a distraction. He gripped the edges of the menu so tightly his knuckles were more white than usual. It made me wonder if there was something wrong.

"I didn't know they were having a date night." His voice carried over to me despite being covered.

"I don't mind." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I like dates. You can probably guess I haven't been on very many considering my background."

There was no reply from behind his barricade as the waitress returned.

"Here's the water." She sat down our glasses. "And the Merlot. Now, do you know what you'd like?"

"You can go first, Lora." Death insisted, still lost in thought.

"Alright." I shifted towards her. "I'll have the Midnight Sushi Roll, please."

"Awesome choice." The waitress praised. "It's my favorite. And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." Death handed her his menu.

"Okay, guys. It shouldn't take too long. Let me know if you need anything."

As the night went on, Death became more talkative, which I was thankful for. We enjoyed dinner and held decent conversation, partaking in the activities of the other patrons. No one could ever guess that he was the Angel of Death himself, and I a seasoned hunter of the supernatural. In this moment we were two souls taking solace in the company of one another.

When we finished up, I ran into Kelly again, who gave me her cellphone number. She told me we needed to keep in touch, and that she wanted to meet up someday soon. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I entertained the possibility anyway. I couldn't bring her into the sort of life I live.

Half reaper, half hunter.

* * *

The night was inviting, and I assumed we would head straight back at this point, but we kept walking closer to the beach. Death's cane clacked against the sidewalk, echoing into the darkness. There was a slight chill in the air, but it couldn't compare to how cold it was back at the house. We had to be somewhere down south for it to be this warm, but I wasn't sure where. Maybe Florida.

Once the sand came into view I quickened my pace. I was practically jogging toward the beach as it glowed beneath the light of a full moon. The waves were soft and peaceful, tracing themselves up the shore like navy-blue fingers. My heart swelled with urgency for fear that this sight would be taken from me.

I ran across the glittering beach, kicking up sand as I went. A confused Death was calling out from behind me, but I ignored him, relishing in the view provided by the sea. You would think the last place I would want to go would be the water after my run in with the mermaid, but that was exactly where I was going. I pulled off my shoes and my cardigan, then waded out into the ocean, looking to the starry horizon.

I took a deep breath, savoring the feel of freedom, of the salt tangling itself within my hair.

"Lora, what in God's name are you doing?" Death shouted, but I was already chest deep in the chilly water. "Get out of there!"

"Why don't you join me?" I offered, swimming closer to shore. "It's really not that bad."

"You're ridiculous." He huffed, glaring at me. "Now get out before you make yourself sick."

"If you want me out you're gonna have to carry me out yourself!" I challenged.

It didn't look like he was going to take the bait as I dunked my head under the water, but when I came back up he was removing his coat and shoes. What had I gotten myself into? This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'll give you one last chance to reconsider your decision." He offered as he sat down his cane. "What will it be?"

I had already swam further out, trying to get a head start on him.

"Very well." He straightened his tie before entering the water. "Have it your way."

A wicked grin spread across my face as I realized I had lured the Big Daddy Reaper into chasing after me. He noticed my victorious idiom, and I think it made him more determined to drag me out kicking and screaming. I managed to keep plenty of space between us as I swam effortlessly down the shoreline, submerging myself multiple times. I was pretty confident he wouldn't get near me anytime soon.

I went under the water once more, feeling safely out of reach. But when I came up he was there, right in front of me, and my face fell. His dark eyes consumed me, and I knew I was caught once his hands wrapped around my wrists. He pulled me closer, our faces practically touching as we stood in the shallow water.

"You should have known I would win." Death said quietly as I stared back at him. "Don't I always?"

"You do." I agreed, squirming slightly under his intense gaze. "But what fun would it be if I didn't try?"

"Mundane must not be a word in your vocabulary." He brushed stray pieces of hair away from my face.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sometimes I think I actually make you nervous." He murmured, a conflicted look on his face as he traced the edge of my jaw with his thin fingers. "It's quite fascinating."

"I would be lying if I said you did't." I took in the sight of his drenched attire, his slim body. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." His hands were warm against my skin. "I find myself looking forward to it when I know I shouldn't."

I probably looked like a tomato by this point.

"Let's get you out of here, shall we?" He offered, and scooped me into his arms. "I do believe that's what all the fuss was about."

I knew Death was strong, but it was solidified as he carried me back to the sandy beach. Feelings I couldn't quite understand were flashing through my mind, and I wasn't sure what was happening. A part of me begged to remain in his hold, and the other part reprimanded me for having such high hopes. There was no way the emotions brewing within me could ever be reciprocated by something like him.

I should give up before I do anything stupid.

"There." He let me go, and I began collecting my things.

I put my shoes and cardigan back on as Death did the same. Even after pulling on my one dry article of clothing my teeth began to chatter, and I shuddered against the cool breeze. He was by my side now, and I wasn't paying attention as he draped his thick coat over my shoulders, immediately expelling my chills. The smell of him was overwhelming, and I looked up at him with unsure eyes.

He gabbed my hand. "It's time to go."

He slid the infamous white ring on my finger, and we were instantly back in my room.

* * *

After cleaning up, I collapsed onto my bed, feeling exhausted. Death sat in the window seat, quietly reading a book. He was impressively dry, having used his powers, but left me to take care of myself. I was told I needed to learn my lesson.

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

"Do you miss them?" Death spoke up.

I peered over at him with one eye open. "Who?"

"Your old friends."

"Not really, I have plenty of new ones." I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn.

He snorted.

"What?" I prompted, turning on my side.

"You act as though you keep good company, Lora." He scoffed, amazed by my reply.

"So you consider yourself bad company?" I folded my arms and laid my head across them.

"This is temporary." He slammed his book shut. "Our lives don't overlap in the real world."

"Why not?" I sat up, giving him a puzzled look. "This doesn't have to stop after Pandora's Box."

"It does, Lora." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't concern myself with humans unless it's a completely necessary reason."

"So you're _using_ me?" I crossed my arms.

"We're using each other." He pointed out. "I can't afford to get close to someone like you."

"It's already too late for that!" I could feel hot tears spring to my eyes, but I stubbornly held them back. "Is that why you've been so detached lately?"

Death's eyes were emotionless. "Why would I want anything to do with a human girl, hm? And why would you want to involve yourself with the very being that holds your mortality in his hands? Things between us should be strictly business."

"You think I care about who you are and what you do, but I've _been_ you for these last two weeks." I stood my ground. "I've spent enough time with you to know I don't want to say goodbye when this is over."

"Remember what I told you about letting go? About accepting?" He said slowly. "In the end, everything must die, and this too will die."

A single tear escaped, but I managed to hold the rest back.

"Maybe you should learn not to give up so easily." I was infuriated by his hardheaded attitude. "We both have a choice."

"I have a choice. The only reason we're here now is because I allowed it. Without my compliance, there will be no choice for you."

"If that's how you really feel, then I'd prefer if you'd continue to keep your distance from me." I collected myself, wiping the tear from my face. "Please, just go. I want to be alone."

Death stood, leaning on his cane for a moment.

He clenched his jaw as he stared down at me. "It's refreshing to feel something other than distaste for a hunter, Lora, but what I feel for you is unnatural."

I wouldn't look at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction as he strode to the door.

As soon as I was alone, I permitted the remaining tears to fall, and cursed myself for letting my emotions get wrapped up in this mission. I searched the room, hoping to discover some answer to my problem, and found the coat he had given me nestled beside the foot of my bed. I lifted it from the floor and brought it into my arms, relishing in the comforting smell of him despite the fact I was livid. With a heavy heart I curled up in my bed, tucking the coat around me as I contemplated where everything went wrong.

The last thing I expected when this all started was to become attached to Death.


	10. Thin Ice

**_Hello~_**

 ** _I've somehow managed to squeeze in this chapter before I leave. Yay!_**

 ** _v1b0v413nt14_** ** _\- I'm so glad you continue to follow this story! Thank you for taking the time to give such detailed comments! I think the best way I could describe why Death invited her out to dinner and took the ring was because he wanted to give Lora a break from being a reaper. Also, with date night, he's used to being alone and not having to worry about those sorts of details when he goes out. You're completely right about his reservations. He is definitely conflicted right now over Lora, and it's understandable! It's the sad reality of the world they live in. Supernatural beings and mortals don't tend to mix very well in the show, usually ending in tragedy, and Death has to be painfully aware of that fact. Not to mention his ulterior motives that have yet to be revealed. I really enjoyed writing the beach scene, so I'm happy you were pleased with it! I'm so glad it didn't come across as mushy!_**

 ** _*As always big thank you's to everyone for the favorites, comments, and follows!*_**

 ** _You all keep me motivated to continue this story._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Thin Ice**

Learning to trust,

My hand to you.

Just as simple as that.

You're only human,

An observer at that.

And if you're wary,

Don't believe me at that.

-Cold Showers

* * *

Winter melted into spring, eventually summer came roaring in with it's unyielding heat, and then fall was upon us in the blink of an eye. I could feel myself growing anxious and desperate the longer I was cut off from everything and everyone I knew. When I wasn't reaping I chose to seclude myself in my room, which wasn't helping my downtrodden attitude. I felt like I had metamorphosed into someone I could no longer recognize.

Death and I only spoke when it was necessary, there were no more talks or nights out for dinner. Or any time spent together outside of claiming souls. We were colder toward each other than when our journey started. It made my heart ache, but I knew I needed to shield myself from him and his callous tendencies. There was nothing in my power I could do to change his mind, and if he wanted to drop me when all of this was over I needed to accept it.

Accepting the unavoidable truth has never been my forte, however.

Sometimes I would catch him looking at me in the periphery of my vision, that conflicted expression from the beach written plainly on his face, but as soon as I met his gaze it would be gone. I'm not quite sure if hope was causing me to imagine his torn demeanor, or if he truly was unsure of the words he couldn't retract. I wanted to curse myself for being so optimistic, but I couldn't help myself. The attachment I longed to sever continued to linger.

His reapers were beginning to adjust to my intrusion, but not many dared to approach me. Billie was as watchful as ever, and I would see her when I left and returned for the day, her dark eyes glued to me. Tessa took pity on me and my lonesome habits by bringing me food nightly and offering her company. Her presence was refreshing, but I could tell she was weary of me despite her friendly facade.

It was morning, and Tessa had decided to force me out of the house before Death would come to take me for the day. We were sitting outside a coffee shop in New York City, watching pedestrians plow past in their commute to the office. They were waving down taxis and rushing to the subways, desperate to make it to work on time. How trivial it all seemed. Working relentlessly until your last breath.

"You seem distracted this morning." Tessa noted, her light brown eyes bright as she took a sip of her coffee.

I shook my head. "I'm just tired, you know?"

"No, I don't, actually." She teased, trying to perk up my attitude. "I don't get tired."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes, itching for the cigarettes I accidentally left at the house.

"You're extra sour today." She observed. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Something like that." I muttered, swishing the coffee around in the fancy paper cup. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Tess."

"When it comes to what?" She tilted her head.

"The papers."

"Death tends to take his own sweet time, Lora. It's just how he is. Don't get discouraged. He has his reasons."

"By the time he decides to do anything about the box, I'll be going on ninety." I stated glumly, not feeling reassured by her statement. "I can handle this work, but only if I know there will be an end to it. At this point it feels like there's no light at the end of the tunnel."

"Please be patient with him." Tessa gave me a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard for someone like you to be carrying such a heavy burden, but you're more than capable. He knows that too. You've even managed to surprise Billie, and that's a feat not many can attest to."

"I'm so used to killing the bad guys." I lowered my eyes. "And now I take everyone. I'm not sure I can even call myself a hunter anymore."

"Well, you're not a reaper." She insisted, raising her brows. "You're human, and it's only natural for you to feel guilty."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure I feel guilty anymore, and it's scary." I pulled my army green jacket tightly around me.

"It'll come back, you have to trust in your humanity."

"You make it sound so easy." I laughed mirthlessly. "It's hard to picture when I'm so numb inside."

"Maybe that's the way you cope." She leaned back in her chair. "You could always teach yourself to do something else."

"Like what?"

"Don't hold it in." She explained. "Tell someone close to you about your feelings or maybe write down your experiences in a diary. You don't have control of your life right now, and you need to find a way to channel your negative energy."

"I'm cut off from the boys, remember?" I brushed my hair back, feeling irritated.

"You have other hunter friends, right?" She offered. "There's always a loophole in the contract. You're too focused on the basics."

"You're right." I couldn't believe I didn't think of this sooner. "Thanks."

"No problem." She rose her cup to me. "Cheers to finding yourself again."

"Cheers." I reciprocated the gesture, and took a big swig of the caffeinated beverage.

We chatted for about thirty minutes, watching the sun rise into the sky behind the skyscrapers, and listening to the chaotic traffic. I knew we would have to leave soon, but it was nice to be out in the open again after such a long time. The ring on my finger shone in the early light, bringing my attention to it, and I was shocked as the stone began morphing from white to black. Tessa doubled over, holding onto the table as she gasped for air, a distraught expression written on her face.

"Tessa?" I went over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

She pulled herself up and took a deep breath. I was extremely confused. I had never seen anything like this happen to a reaper, and I didn't know what to do.

I glanced back down at the ring, and the stone was now completely pitch black.

"No." She stood, collecting herself, but continued holding onto the edge of the table. "We have to go."

"Now?" I was wide eyed.

Before I could get an answer her hand was on my upper arm, and we were standing on the rickety front porch of the old farmhouse. Tessa looked disheveled as she opened the door, and we made our way inside where at least fifty other reapers were waiting. Billie was among them, and she stared us down as we entered the room, a displeased look on her face. It was hard to believe she was impressed with me when she made me feel so small every time I saw her.

Many whispers circled through the room, causing a dull rumble to echo around us.

"Get your asses over here." Billie called to us, and I apprehensively complied. "Where have you been?"

"We were just getting out." Tessa replied, crossing her arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Billie confessed, refusing to look at me. "But I have a bad feeling about it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Tessa sighed.

All the reapers appeared troubled, and I could feel the hairs on my arms begin to stand up. I was given a couple of sideway glances from the drably dressed soul collectors, and it wasn't a secret that I was still unwelcome. I could feel it in their vacant stares and withdrawn looks. I was an outcast.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Tessa.

"What's it look like?" Billie asked sarcastically. "A party?"

Tessa gave Billie a hard look.

"Don't mind her, Lora." Tessa brushed off Billie's attitude. "Death called an emergency meeting."

"Does this happen often?" I couldn't keep my eyes off the other reapers.

Most of them looked like zombies compared to Tessa and Billie.

"Almost never." Billie replied, deciding to be civil. "I can't remember the last time something like this happened."

"I see." I searched the room for Death, wondering when he would appear. "Then where is he?"

"Taking his own sweet time." Tessa jokingly elbowed me. "What did I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Cut it out." Billie scolded crossly. "He'll be here soon."

Billie was right, because after she said this Death came down the spiral staircase, and everyone went silent. I could hear his cane clicking across the floor from our spot in the back, and see the top of his head over the mass of bodies. My heart unwillingly raced at the sight of him, and I was filled with the urge to run. To hug him one last time, and feel like he wanted my touch just as much as I longed for his.

We may have been on the same page at one point, but he was right, we were on two separate playing fields.

"Good morning." Death's voice carried to the back of the room as he greeted his subordinates. "I suppose you're all wondering why I brought you here."

Many nodded their heads.

"Well, I have some grave news." There was a prominent edge in his voice. "Some of you may already know this, but in the recent weeks many of your brothers and sisters have decided to go their own way."

The room exploded with activity as neighbors gossiped with each other about his announcement.

"Quiet." Death commanded, and the whole room fell back into silence.

"There have also been rumors of an impending attack by said rogues." His voice was cold and unwavering. "I have come to squash all prospects of such an event, and I need your assistance. We cannot allow such treacherous behavior in our midst, so if any of you have any reservations I ask that you show yourselves out."

No one moved.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding." Death commended. "We will have an official tactical plan shortly, but there are a few things I need to attend to first."

It took only seconds for the low rumble to resume, and I believed it was a sign that the strangely short meeting was over.

"Tessa and Lora, I need to see you." He suddenly called out. "Privately."

 _Oh shit._

"Of course it has something to do with you." Billie scoffed, glaring down on me. "What a surprise."

The crowd dispersed, and I kept close to Tessa as we reached the front of the room. Death looked more imposing than usual in his black attire, a critical expression overtaking his defined face. His dark eyes commandeering, just like they were the first time I met him back at that old rundown diner in Ohio. Chills ran down my spine to think all of this could have been avoided had I been smart.

"Hello, girls." He dipped his head to us, but kept his eyes on me. "Let's take this conversation to your room, Lora."

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Tessa asked as we shut my bedroom door.

"We have some things to discuss about Lora." Death stated slowly, gripping the handle of his cane tightly. "The reapers that went rogue left because I refused to get rid of her."

"Me?" I was dumbstruck.

Tessa and I looked at each other. I could see the unsureness in her eyes, and I wondered if she was regretting taking me under her wing. I'm sure Death felt it the most, though, and the thought of him being ashamed of me made my skin burn. I could feel the stress hives forming the more I thought about it.

"So, it's my fault." I lowered my eyes.

"Don't take the blame for their misdeeds." He insisted, looking worn and agitated. "I thought they would be more trusting, but apparently I miscalculated. They simply don't have the capacity to understand our arrangement."

"I'm the reason, whether I'm responsible for it or not." I shot back. "None of this would be happening if I had minded my own business and left well enough alone."

"Lora." Tessa made an attempt to pull me back.

"No, Tessa, it's true." Death interrupted. "If it weren't for Miss Lora things would be much different right now, but what she doesn't know is that we would all eventually be right back here. The box has to be found."

"But-" I started.

"Lora, please understand that this is difficult enough as it is. We don't need you reverting to your old self-pitying ways." He said sharply.

What did he think I was going to say?

"As I was saying." I furrowed my brow, stung by his words. "But I don't understand why you needed to tell us this privately."

"Oh," He struggled with his reply, thrown off by this, but managed to pull himself back together. "Because if there is to be a confrontation with these rogues, things could get ugly. Not to mention their resentment is aimed at both of us."

"What should we do?" Tessa seemed genuinely concerned.

"You need to take her away." He told her, a serious look on his face. "Today."

"Why?" I countered, not ready to let him of the hook. "I can handle myself. I'm a hunter, after all."

"If you think you can handle a group of reapers, you're wrong." Tessa shook her head. "They'll be determined to get back at Death for choosing you, and what better way than to take out their competition?"

"Exactly." Death approved.

"I see." I grumbled, not ready to throw in the towel, but not wanting to cause more trouble than I already had.

"I know we can't stay with Sam and Dean, but we need to make some calls to your hunter friends." Tessa put her hands on her hips. "The more help we can get, the better. There's always the possibility of an ambush."

"Alright." The thought of getting away from this place was sounding extremely appealing.

"I'll go get some things together." Tessa went to the door. "Make sure to pack as much as you can"

* * *

Death and I were left alone in the room. I felt despairingly awkward as I piled an assortment of items over my sheets and dug my bags out from under the bed. He stood quietly over me, and I wanted him to walk out. To quit making me feel like he actually had a soft spot for me. I wasn't sure whether to tell him off or try to make amends with him.

Both were tempting.

"I'm sorry for what I said." His voice was almost inaudible. "There's no excuse for being rude."

"I caused this predicament, so I guess you can say we're even." I shoved my things haphazardly into the bags.

"Make sure to be vigilant" He warned, and I could feel him moving closer to me, whether he was aware of it or not. "I know what my reapers are capable of, but they're not always predictable."

"I will." I promised nonchalantly, and continued packing.

"I mean it, Lora." Death grabbed my wrist, forcing me to face him. "You need to take this seriously. They _will_ kill you if they get the chance."

"How convenient for you." I snapped, trying to pull away. "You'd be more than happy to have me out of your hair, I'm sure."

"Insolent girl." He growled, his eyes growing darker. "Have any of my actions up to this point displayed such a wish?"

"Plenty of them." I assured as all my subdued anger began boiling over. "You haven't noticed a change between us? Because I have, and I'm starting to wonder if you were even being honest when you said you cared for me."

"This is the way things should have been from the beginning." He pointed out, and I could feel his fingers tighten their hold. "My intentions are for your benefit. You associating with me is like God siding with Lucifer."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" My voice rose in frustration. "What's wrong with the two of us being close?"

"I told you, Lora." Death ground out. "The way I feel about you. It's not natural."

"And how do you feel?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"I don't know." He let go of me, and took a step back. "I can't describe it yet, but I know nothing good can come from it."

Our confrontation was interrupted as Tessa returned, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed our defensive stances.

"Did I interrupt something?" She tested the waters.

"No." I gathered up my stuff. "We were just saying goodbye."

Tessa knew something was up, but she let it go. "Alright, let's hit the road."

I walked over to her, and as she was about to grab my arm, I gave Death one last look. He was brooding, but his eyes softened slightly as we made eye contact. I gave him a wave of farewell, and he returned it with a curt nod. Oh sweet formalities.

So much for reconciliation.


	11. Lora Takes a Holiday

**_~I've had more time to work on this than I originally thought! Road trips and personal matters aside, I'm sorry this romance is a slow bloomer, but I know it would be out of character for Death otherwise. He is_** ** _stubborn_** ** _. *sighs* This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you all enjoy. ~_**

 ** _*As always, big thanks to all who follow, favorite, and comment!*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Lora Takes a Holiday**

 _Can we say goodbye before we break free?_

 _I wanna torture myself one more time._

 _Oh it hurts, it hurts to think about._

 _But I can't help it._

 _Falling to pieces, then dragging them around._

 _-The Wind and the Wave_

* * *

Sheriff Jody Mills of Sioux Falls, South Dakota definitely wasn't expecting a call from me that cool autumn day. Actually, I was probably the last person she thought she'd hear from considering my pact with Death, and I could hear it in her voice. I didn't want to dump all my problems on her, but I didn't know who else to turn to in this time of need. Tessa and I were scrambling, and Jody was more than willing to help out.

Her yellow, ranch style home was welcoming, her patrol truck parked in the driveway. It felt unreal when she opened the door to greet us, and I immediately drew her into a hug, thankful to be seeing one of my friends again. She comfortingly patted me on the back even though I threw her off balance, and when I finally released her she told us to hang our coats in the closet beside the front door. I more than willingly did as she said, because it made the situation feel semi-normal despite the elephant in the room.

"So, this is?" Jody looked over at Tessa, who was keeping her distance.

"This is Tessa. Tessa, this is my friend Jody Mills." I introduced, kicking myself for not doing so as soon as we got in the house.

I was too caught up in the moment.

"Nice to meet you." Tessa said, giving Jody a slight smile.

"Same here." Jody was trying her hardest to keep her cool, but I knew she was bursting with questions. "You're really one of Death's reapers?"

"I am." Tessa nodded.

I could tell Jody was about to delve into a lengthy conversation, so I jumped in before things could progress much further. "Thanks for letting us crash here last minute. You've really saved our hides."

"You know it's not a problem, Lora." Jody waved her hand in dismissal. "Things tend to get a little lonesome around here, so I don't mind the company."

"I could imagine." I shuffled my feet.

I couldn't help but think of how her husband and young son had been taken from her. How awful it would be to live in an empty house after so many years of homemaking bliss. It would be a lonely life, and it reminded me to be thankful for what company I had. Willing or not.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Jody offered, grabbing one of my bags, and leading us down the hall.

"Tessa, you can have this room." Jody opened a door to our right, and then one opposite to it. "And Lora, you get the usual."

Jody threw my bag on the bed, and I tossed the ones I held on top of it. The walls were the same eggshell white they'd always been, and I was happy to be in the tight space once more. There were a couple prior occasions where I had occupied this room, and I found the confined walls comforting. It made me feel safe.

A plain wooden dresser was the only other piece of furniture in the room, and a minuscule closet sat in the corner by the window.

I took a deep breath, the smell was even different here. I could swear the reaper house held a constant odor of roses and funeral arrangements. I appreciated the musty residue of the unused room, and the pale light that filtered through the window. At least it felt like a place meant to harbor the living.

* * *

That night Jody made her specialty for dinner, salmon with hollandaise sauce. I savored every bite. It practically melted in my mouth, and I gulped down two glasses of wine in a matter of minutes. Jody refilled my glass, eying me suspiciously as I devoured my food mercilessly. I had completely forgotten my manners, but I didn't care. This was like heaven.

Maybe I was dead.

"I promise we've been feeding her." Tessa spoke up as the two watched my ravenous behavior.

"I was beginning to wonder." Jody said as she brought her glass to her lips. "I don't think I've ever seen her like this."

"I'm right here you know!" I covered my mouth with my napkin in embarrassment. "You know this is my favorite. I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever."

"And your excuse for drinking all the wine?" Tessa scrunched her face in uncertainty.

"I have perfectly acceptable reasons for having more than my fair share of alcohol." I pointed out.

"She does have a point." Jody shrugged her shoulders. "Drink up, kid."

We started talking about Jody's job, and the many incidents that occurred when dealing with arrests. It was relaxing to hear her recount experiences at the police station, and I immersed myself in her stories. I found myself laughing even when there wasn't really anything funny to laugh about, but they didn't seem to mind. I would do just about anything to keep my mind off Death and the rogue reapers.

"Have you heard from Sam and Dean lately?" I asked, finishing my third glass of wine. "Are they alright? Is Bobby?"

"They're fine, Lora." Jody assured, a promising look in her eyes. "I actually worked a case with them not too long ago. I think they're more concerned about you at this point."

"Ugh," I groaned, tilting back my head. "Of course they are. You didn't tell them I was here, right?"

"No." Jody shook her head. "They have no idea. I know not seeing them was a part of your and Death's agreement, but can't this be an exception?"

"Hell no." I held out my glass, and Jody began filling it back up. "I'd die if I saw them."

I may as well have pulled an emergency break. I could practically hear tires screeching.

"Wait, you'd what?" Jody tugged back the bottle.

I glared at her, wanting my drink topped off. "You heard me right, I promise."

"But why?" Jody was confused.

"If either of them breaks the pact, they both die." Tessa explained. "It's the stipulation of making a blood pact with someone of Death's caliber."

"Why would you do something so reckless?" Jody finished pouring my wine, but wasn't done interrogating me.

"I'm not sure." I stared into the deep red liquid, trying to recall why I had taken such a leap of faith.

At the time I thought Death would try his hardest to locate the box.

"Is there anything else life threatening I should know about aside from deathly pacts and rogue reapers?" Jody asked, letting out a deep sigh.

"Eventually, I'm sure, but that's all for now." I told her.

Knowing how turbulent my life had been since meeting Death, it was only a matter of time before something else went south.

That thought made me drain another glass, and begin pouring myself another. I see why Dean enjoyed drowning himself in alcohol, not to mention it paired well with a chainsmoker like me. I just wanted to forget everything for one night.

"You better slow down, sister." Jody warned. "I can only imagine the headache you'll have in the morning."

* * *

Once dinner was finished I didn't make it past the couch, and the world was spinning as I sunk into the cushions. I tried to focus on the burnt orange and white plaid pattern, but I was too hammered to have any sort of attention span. Wooden panel walls made the room appear dark, and a stone fireplace sat empty in the corner, a golden recliner positioned across from it. Sheer curtains covered the picture window behind me, and mass-produced pictures of nature scenes were scattered around.

My eyes were beginning to flutter, and I took heed of the sound of dishes being washed in the kitchen sink. I found the scraping and clinking of silverware to be oddly soothing. The faucet was on full blast, pounding against the metal basin in a rhythmic drum. I could almost picture being back in my old home, my mother cleaning up for the night, and my father snoring loudly in the recliner.

I spread out, taking up the entire couch, and I was instantaneously thrown into a unrestful sleep. I was flipped about from one nightmare to another until I found myself back in Jody's living room. All the lights were out, and I was still in a wine driven haze. The steady pounding in my skull was prominent as I walked to the kitchen to grab some water.

Hydration is key.

When I returned to the living room, I was astonished to find Death sitting on the couch, poised and proper. His eyes were on me, but he didn't seem particularly displeased. I rubbed my eyes. He was still there. The only logical explanation would be that I was still dreaming.

"What a surprise." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I sat my glass aside, and plopped down beside him. "What bings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I didn't realize you were so charming drunk." Death shot back. "Perhaps I should have waited until you were sober."

"You didn't answer my question." I poked him, and he felt real enough, but dreams always seemed real to me.

"I wanted to make sure you were settled in." He answered, keeping his eyes away from me.

"How kind of you." I gushed in an exaggerated matter, not interested in what he had to say. "I could only imagine the effort it took to come all this was for little old me."

"I'm starting to regret it now." He growled.

"I'm sure you regret a lot of things when it involves me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

We sat in silence.

His features were accentuated by the moonlight that drifted from the window, and I found myself staring at him. My eyes wandered over his pale skin, absorbing his side profile as I tried to remember every detail, every thin line etched across his chiseled face. Even if he were to leave me I could at least store the memory of him away. To recall on a rainy day when my thoughts drifted back to him.

The pale horseman was foreboding, yes, but he was pure.

"You're beautiful." I found myself saying as I brought a hand to his cheek, feeling safe to do so in the confines of my mind.

Death didn't protest, and that alone told me I couldn't possibly be awake.

He turned to look at me, his eyes dark and piercing, and it took my breath away.

"Why would you say that, Lora?" He asked steadily.

"Because it's true." I leaned in closer to him, tracing my fingers over the contours of his face. "I've always thought you were."

He smirked, amused by my admission. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this. That would be embarrassing. Even for a dream."

Death actually laughed at this, and the sound brought chills down my spine.

"How drunk you must be, indeed." He whispered, covering my hand with his, and took a deep breath. "You're too trusting in me."

"I do trust you." I smiled giddily, holding his hand tightly. "More than anyone."

"You shouldn't." He confessed, and I cringed as I recognized his torn idiom.

"Please don't look at me like that." Desperation seeped into my voice and I looked pleadingly up at him. "Can we just enjoy this moment? You have plenty of time to pull away from me again after tonight. Don't start now."

"Okay." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "One night."

I took that as permission to throw my arms around his neck, and I tackled him into the cushions. There was no exclamation of objection, so I drew back to look at him, and he was obviously bewildered, his eyes wide. A giggle escaped my throat at his look, and he arched his brows in response. I may have won the battle, but I knew the war was still ongoing.

I ran my hands over the material of his coat, threading my fingers into his hair as I settled myself on top of him. The thought of waking up was almost too much to bear, and I relished in the feel of his body against mine. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, savoring the heat of him, captivated by his scent. His hair tickled the end of my nose, but I didn't mind it as long as I was close to him.

Death held onto me tightly, and I thought of all the nights I craved to be close to him. To be in his arms one last time. His embrace was the only thing residing in the foreground of my thought.

"Does this dream have to end?" I asked quietly, placing my forehead against his jaw.

"As they all do." He said quietly, but I could feel him hold me closer despite his pessimistic words.

"That's such a Death thing to say."

I watched as the shadows in the room began to change, the moon preparing itself to travel beneath the horizon. A yawn rose from my chest, reminding me of how tired I was, but I didn't want to be taken away from him. Not now, not ever, but I could tell I was losing ground as my eyes sealed shut.


	12. Held Back

**_~Hey, guys. It's me again, and I seriously think I'm addicted to writing this story! I can't stop! *S.O.S*_**

 ** _forgets-a-lot_** ** _\- Slowly but surely! XD Things are definitely getting serious!_**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and comments on this story!_** ** _*_**

 ** _Hope you all like chapter 12!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Held Back**

 _There's a lot of things that can kill a man._

 _There's a lot of ways to die._

 _Yes, and some already did._

 _And walk beside me._

 _-Ray LaMontagne_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was extremely groggy, and I cursed myself for getting carried away with the wine. A blanket was wrapped around my shoulders that someone must have given me sometime last night. I could hear the coffee pot gurgling in the kitchen, and I shuffled my way towards the sound. The room was covered with orange and green stripped wall paper, a simple island in the center.

I plucked up a mug that was sitting beside the pot, and poured myself a hefty amount of coffee, accidentally spilling some on the green counter top. It warmed my frigid hands as I carried it out to the front porch, where Jody was already enjoying her own. She was staring off into the distance, a deeply troubled look on her face bathed in early morning sun. Steam rose from her cup, weaving into the breeze.

"Hey." I said as I took a seat beside her.

Jody was jolted out of her thoughts. "Hey, Lora. How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." I rose my brows, and pulled out a cigarette.

"I could only imagine. You had yourself an outright free-for-all last night."

I smirked as I lit my cigarette.

The morning mist was beginning to scatter beneath the sunlight, retreating back into the sky. Birds were chirping in the trees, hanging from branches like the leaves that where preparing to fall. Cars traveled slowly down the rural street, some waving at Jody as they drove by. I realized I felt like a stranger here too. Among the living.

I rubbed my temple, hoping to dispel my sour thoughts.

"So, I have a fun day in store for us." Jody spoke up, tapping her fingers against the side of her cup.

"What do you mean?" I took a drag.

"I thought it would be nice to go do something normal for a change. It would do you some good to get out and socialize." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're not acting like yourself, Lora."

"A lot has changed in the last few months." I muttered. "I can't afford to be the same person I was."

She shook her head. "No one should look the way you do. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that this life you're living is taking it's toll on you."

"I'm doing what needs to be done." I flicked off some ashes. "For everyone's sake."

"Well you deserve to take your mind off of it for at least a day." Jody reasoned. "So we're going to a festival."

"A festival?" I objected. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She insisted. "It could be a lot of fun, and maybe you could meet a guy or two."

"That's the last thing I want." I mumbled, my thoughts going back to my dream of Death.

I was starting to wonder if it really had been a dream at all.

"Then you can just bum around for all I care." Jody pointed her finger at me. "But you're getting out. So you better start getting ready."

I resisted the urge to argue with her because I knew it was useless.

"Fine."

* * *

We were getting ready to leave for the festival when Jody pulled me aside, leading me down to her basement. It was dark and dank, and spider webs covered the walls. Patches of mold were forming on the damp concrete, and mounds of cardboard boxes were stacked against the walls. A single light bulb hung in the middle of the room, but managed to illuminate the entire space.

"I want to give you something before we go." Jody began digging through the boxes, and pulled out a silver blade. "Take this."

I took the angel blade from her, inspecting it in the light.

"Where did you get this?"

"Sam and Dean gave it to me in case of an emergency." She put the boxes back in order. "I think this counts as an emergency. I figure if it can kill an angel it can kill just about anything. Or at least slow it down."

"Are you sure?" I was reluctant to take the weapon from her. "What if you need it?"

"Trust me, Lora. I think you need it more than me."

I tucked it inside my jacket. "Thanks."

"Let's hope you don't have to use it." She concluded, and we trekked back upstairs.

Tessa was standing by the door, keeping watch through the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tessa asked as we approached her. "Lora is vulnerable."

"We've taken care of it." Jody assured.

"I highly doubt that." Tessa rolled her eyes. "My brothers and sisters may be up against Death himself, but when it comes to her they have the advantage."

"I have an angel blade." I said. "Do you know if it can kill a reaper?"

Jody widened her eyes, as if to say ' _what the hell are you doing_ ,' but deep down I knew I could trust Tessa. She was loyal to Death.

"I'm not sure." Tessa looked me up and down. "It's better than nothing, but I'm still not convinced we should take the risk. Just make sure that whatever happens, Lora, you don't take that ring off. They can't use their powers on you as long as you wear it."

"I won't." I promised, then faced Jody. "Maybe she's right. I don't want to put either of you in anymore danger than I already have."

"Everything will be fine. I know things are hectic right now, but we can't stop living our lives because a couple reapers are throwing a fit." Jody twirled her keys on her finger.

Tessa's doubt was evident. "Just don't come crying to me when things go wrong."

My eyes roamed over to the couch while they bickered. I saw a glass of water sitting on the side table and my heart stopped, realizing that Death _had_ been here last night. So many thoughts were running through my head at once and I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown. Why did I get so drunk?

"Can we just go now?" I blurted out, thrown into a fit of embarrassment. "We can talk more on the way."

* * *

The festival was in a wooded area outside a little town called Huntington, and there were hundreds of people lined up at the food stands and milling around. Makeshift tents were set up to provide shelter for kiosks selling a multitude of nicknacks and collectables. Children were laughing happily, running through the crowds with their friends in tow, and parents yelling after them.

A folk band was playing music on a makeshift stage, and a man was fiddling his heart out. Hoards of older people were swarmed around them, some even brought their own lawn chairs to sit and watch the performance. Volunteers were walking around, asking for donations for whatever cause they were representing. I dropped a five dollar bill into an animal rescue bin, and the young boy holding the box thanked me.

Jody, Tessa and I made our way through the booths. I bought a hand carved, wooden statue of a horse that was painted in bright browns and reds. When I was younger I took joy in the sight of horses, and I couldn't resist the purchase. Jody found herself an intricately stitched leather hat that was made by a local craftsman, and payed a pretty penny for it. Tessa wasn't too interested in the festivities, but I found myself getting lost in the excitement.

We drank a couple beers, and I helped myself to a platter of cheese fries. It was nice to let go, like Jody said, and we mingled with other festival-goers. We met a man who was in a motorcycle club from Montana, a woman who worked as a secretary for a pharmaceutical company, and a couple who was traveling cross-country for marathons. Jody and the motorcyclist were getting along particularly well, and they even started flirting.

I was in the middle of eating a cheese covered fry when a man bumped into me, spilling some beer on my shirt.

"Aw, come on!" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Jody was on the verge of shouting due to everyone talking so loudly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, handing her my stuff. "I just need to go wash up."

I leaned over to Tessa, who was conversing with the couple. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Tessa cautioned.

* * *

I was about to walk into the bathroom when a familiar voice sounded in the distance. I stopped in my tracks, listening intently, trying to make sense of what I was hearing. There was no way it could be who I thought it was, but still the voice was there. Calling for me.

"Lora!" The boy cried out again.

"Caleb?" I breathed, taking a step toward the woods.

"Lora! Lora, help me!" Caleb was screaming frantically. "He's coming for me!"

"Caleb!" I exclaimed, and without a second thought I threw myself into the forest. "I'm coming!"

I stumbled through the trees, bramble tearing into my jacket and tangling itself in my hair, cutting my hands. The ring on my finger shimmered in the oncoming twilight as though to warn me, to scold me for being so reckless by going off on my own. You would think someone like me would know better, but it wouldn't be the first time something crazy happened. Caleb could be out there, and he needed my help.

"Caleb!" I was turning in circles as his cries went silent. "Caleb!"

Continuing through the decaying foliage, I found myself refusing to turn back. I wasn't going to give up the hope of finding my brother. No matter how many branches dug into my flesh or the amount of energy it took to drag myself through the underbrush. I needed to know.

Tripping over a stray log, I landed face first in the dirt. When I looked up I found myself staring at a group of people I didn't recognize. There were three men and two women, and they seemed like the average person you'd see walking down the street. But I knew better, and my gut was telling me these were some of the reapers we had been trying to avoid.

Blood was trickling from my nose, and I pushed myself off the ground. I withdrew the angel blade, and held it out warningly as they spread out.

"You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, Lora." One of the women said, her blue eyes sizing me up. "I was certain it wouldn't work on a hunter, but looks like I was wrong."

Suddenly a twig snapped behind us.

"Sorry to be joining the party so late." Tessa emerged from the trees and came up beside me. "I didn't realize we'd be seeing you so soon."

"We like to deal with our problems as quickly as possible." A man with mousy hair stepped forward. "Unlike Death."

"Maybe you should be more trusting in our boss." Tessa narrowed her eyes at him. "He may not share his motives with everyone, but he knows what he's doing, Christopher."

"It's hard to trust someone who brought human scum into our midst." Christopher sneered.

Tessa put herself in front of me. "I think you just needed an excuse to leave."

"So, what if we did?" The blue eyed girl chided. "It's been a long time coming. He always leaves us in the dark. Isn't trust a two-way street?"

Tessa's glare was heated. "This isn't easy for Death. We're all apart of something so much bigger than us."

"I want it to stop right here and now." Christopher cockily stepped forward. "We all know what happens if this girl gets her hands on that box."

"What is he talking about?" I looked over at her.

Tessa hesitated for a moment. I could see the deliberation plainly on her face as she let out a sigh.

"There's something you don't know, Lora, and I think it's time to clue you in." Tessa confessed, but kept her eyes on her fellow reapers.

A sinking feeling engulfed me. "What do you mean?"

"If you perform the spell on Pandora's Box, Death will be sealed away too." She answered gravely.

"And you've known this all along?" I felt completely betrayed.

He knew the consequences of the box but never told me.

"Yes." She confessed, a hint of regret in her eyes. "I was asked not to fill you in on the details."

My thoughts drifted back to my first day in the reaper house, when Billie had tried to tell me something about Death. I knew it didn't feel right at the time, but I ignored it anyway. Choosing to trust him instead of using my hunter instincts. I should have known better than to get wrapped up in my emotions, but even now I couldn't break myself away from them.

"So, you've been stalling me for him." I was royally pissed. "He's been dragging me around like a rag doll all this time, and for what?"

"Now's not the time to argue among friends." Tessa barked. "If Death wanted to get rid of you, he would have."

"Considering you've acted like such a great friend." I retorted, and I could feel my limbs begin to shake in anger.

"Enough chit-chat." Christopher cut us off, a pleased look on his face. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Our dispute came to an abrupt halt, but I was fueled by the anger and hurt inside me.

I think I surprised everyone by being the first to lunge forward, impaling the nearest reaper with the blade in my hand. It just so happened to be the blue-eyed woman, and her mouth opened in shock as a bright light shot through her torso. She collapsed to the ground, her body still and lifeless on the dirt floor. Blood seeped from the wound as I jerked the angel blade back out of her.

"Guess it works." I wiped the blood off the tip of the blade. "Who's next?"

Christopher let out a cry of anger, flinging himself at me and tackling me to the ground. He reached for my finger, and made a move for Death's ring. I kicked him off with as much force as I could muster, sending him soaring into a tree trunk. A grunt escaped his throat as he made impact, but he was back up in no time.

I punched him in the face as soon as he got close enough, and he lifted me up over his shoulder, slamming me into the ground. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. Before I could regain my composure, he was on top of me once more, his hands around my throat. He must have realized this would be easier than prying the ring off of me.

The sound of my own heartbeat filled my ears, and I trashed wildly against him. Black spots were dancing around my vision as I summoned all my strength, and slashed Christopher's leg with the blade. He wrenched back and bellowed in pain.

Quickly I scooted myself away from him, flailing my arms and legs.

I looked over to find Tessa tussling with the remainder of the reapers, and I watched as they shoved her down. I ran past Christopher, making a beeline for her, stabbing the reaper who was about to make a killing blow. I helped her back to her feet, and we kept our backs to each other as the attackers began closing in on us. I was panting, feeling the effort dripping out of my pores like sweat. This couldn't end well for us.

There were so many.

"How nice to see you all." A voice came out of nowhere, and suddenly Death was beside me.

I didn't care how angry I was, I was glad to see him.

"Death." Christopher limped over.

Death inspected the area, noticing the two dead reapers, but the expression on his face was neutral. Not revealing any of his thoughts. He was standing incredibly straight, using his cane for support as he surveyed all his surroundings. His eyes traveled over everyone's faces until they landed on me, and I could see them turn a shade darker as he noticed my tattered appearance.

"I'm almost insulted that you believed your little diversion would prove fruitful, but then again I'm dealing with those dimwitted enough to oppose me." Death turned his attention back to Christopher and the other reapers. "You should have known that an attack on me would be suicidal at best."

"You weren't our intended target." Chris choked out.

"Oh, I know." Death rose a brow.

This caused the reapers to shuffle uneasily.

"The girl…" Chris was clambering. "She's a threat. To you. To all of us."

"The only threat I see is you and your self-proclaimed heroism." Death's voice grew menacingly low, fury welling in his eyes. "You had no right to try to take fate into your own hands."

"We're sorry." One of the other reapers spoke up.

"Sorry for trying to kill Lora, or sorry you couldn't get away with it?" Death growled, making his way closer to the trio.

"Sorry you can't do what needs to be done." Chris hissed. "She's made you soft."

Death pursed his lips, and snapped his fingers. The reapers disintegrated into a pile of ash. A gust blew in through the trees, carrying the particles away like wisps of smoke in the darkening sky. I suppressed a chill that threatened to overtake me as I contemplated just how powerful Death was.

It was unfathomable.


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**_Hello peeps~_**

 ** _So I guess no one's sending help, because I'm still glued to my laptop drinking a shit ton of coffee. My life is officially gone. :') I've been thinking about my next fanfic I want to do, and I've had to slap myself on the wrist. Gotta stay focused on this story!_**

 ** _Forgets-a-lot_** ** _\- I love comments! It helps me to know if I'm going in the right direction. (Hopefully I am DX) So thank you for commenting. Lora is definitely kickass, and I'm sure she's like 'What the heck, Death. Walking in here just to show me up.' He didn't even break a sweat, haha. She hasn't had many opportunities to show off her hunter skills, so I thought this would be a good time. I'm sure Sam and Dean would agree that Reapers are a pain in the butt to kill._**

 ** _*** WARNING: Things will get a little naughty in this chapter!_** ** _;)****_**

 ** _ ** _*_** ** _As always thanks to everyone who follows, comments on, and favorites this story!_** ** _*_**_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Undisclosed Desires**

 _Do you cry out in your sleep,_

 _All my failings exposed?_

 _Get a taste in my mouth,_

 _As desperation takes hold._

 _Is it something so good,_

 _Just can't function no more?_

 _When love, love will tear us apart, again._

 _-Joy Division_

* * *

The night was closing in, spreading it's wings across the sky. We were still in the clearing, and no one spoke. I smoked a cigarette, then another, until I felt somewhat placid. Death kept his eyes on me, and Tessa's head was lowered. My mind was scrambled to say the least.

"I think we have some issues to discuss, Lora." Death cleared his throat. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"You think?" I quipped, crossing my arms.

He turned to his reaper. "Tessa, you should probably check in with Lora's companion."

"Okay." She said, giving me an apologetic look before disappearing.

Both of us were on edge as we stared at each other. The distance between us cold and unsettling as I found myself at a loss for words. What could I say? The box could save us all on the condition it imprisoned Death. This was a dilemma I never imagined I would have to face.

He broke the silence. "Let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

I walked up to him.

"It's a little late for that."

"You seem surprised." He towered over my short frame. "When you knew all along I had my own motives."

"I'm surprised you made a pact with me to find the box when you know what it entitles. You knew it would seal you away, but you still chose to help me. Why?" I crossed my arms, holding them close to my body.

"When we began this ridiculous quest my original goal was to stop you." He admitted. "Yet, fate had other plans when I found myself being drawn back to you. The box is intended to be opened. Bringing an end to all things that plague the human race. I am of no exception, but I have been searching for a loophole. A way to exempt myself from being locked away."

"What about your reapers?"

"People will still die, Lora." Death rose a brow. "Whether it be by their fellow man, disease, or their own incompetence. Reapers have to exist in order to usher souls to the other side. I am the embodiment of all ends, both physical and figurative. It condemns me to the same fate as those lower on the cosmic totem pole simply because of what I am."

"I won't do it." I shook my head, overwhelmed by what I could only describe as pure fear.

Fear of losing him forever.

"And what exactly won't you do?" His eyes were wide as he waited for my response.

"I won't perform the spell. I won't do it." I could feel my heart beating faster.

"You don't have a choice in this, Lora. There are some things that are unavoidable."

"Sam and Dean could avoid the apocalypse, so why can't I change this?"

"And that turned out so well for them." Death scoffed. "There are some things you can't change, no matter the circumstance."

"I said I won't do it." I stated defiantly, putting my foot down.

"And why not, Lora?" He jeered. "You've been dead set on finding it since the moment I met you."

"Things are different now." I whispered so quietly I thought he wouldn't hear. "I can't let you go."

The ground suddenly became very interesting.

"Come again?" He was obviously taken aback.

"You heard me". I refused to look in his dark eyes.

His slender fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Lora." His voice was unsteady for once. "You can't be serious."

"I am." I confided, a steady warmth pouring into my cheeks.

"I will find a way to keep myself from going into the box." He stressed.

"And what if you don't?"

"You have to do what's best." Death's eyes were hard. "No matter the cost."

"Nothing would be worse than living the rest of my life without you." I could feel the terror making it's way into my voice. "I've fallen for you, Death, and no matter how hard I try I can't keep myself from wanting you."

He didn't respond as he stared down at me silently.

I was growing antsy under his intense gaze, and my mind drifted back to the night before when his embrace had been so gentle. How he held me closely in the darkness. My fingers as they trailed over the fine lines on his face, revering in his features as he watched me without complaint. He had enjoyed it too, and I knew in the pit of my soul that we were bound to each other. Whether we were aware of it or not.

Even now I couldn't avert my eyes from him as the birds began their evening songs. He was otherworldly, and I admired that about him, how he carried himself above the rest of this godforsaken world. Unfazed by his power and only using it when necessary. He didn't take advantage of his heightened status for personal gain like so many others.

I could feel the warmth emanating from his body, and I was filled with desire. The desire to be close to him and throw away all the responsibilities I had held myself accountable for since the moment I lost my family. He made me want to give up the life of a hunter, but I knew it was a path I couldn't escape. I could hope and dream for a life with him, but he was so far above me. Something that I could never tame or hold without knowing we would someday be apart.

Would it be fair to him?

I pushed past his hold, and we were merely inches apart under the overhanging of branches. He looked ghostly in the moonlight that washed over us, and I took consolation in the yearning that swirled in his burning eyes. I brought my hands to his shoulders, working my way up his neck and into his raven hair. He was unmoving, but calm as I drew myself towards his face. I searched his eyes for any sign of disapproval, but found none.

Gently I placed my lips against his, and I pulled away in an attempt to see his reaction. Death reached behind my neck, forcing our mouths back together before I could get away, and I melted into his hold. The taste of his tongue was sweet, a forbidden fruit that tempted me to fulfill my deepest cravings. I longed for his touch against my bare skin, for our unholy ritual to be performed. Death and life coming together as one.

A tingling sensation emanated from his lips to mine, spreading through my whole body like a bolt of electricity. It was soothing and terrifying all at once, his touch. The kiss of Death being more potent than I could have ever realized, taking my very breath away, but leaving me wanting more. Nothing could compare to the sensation of him.

My hands moved frantically over him, frightful that he would fade away, that this was all in my head. He must have read my thoughts, because his fingers began to roam, as if to reassure this was happening. That we were giving ourselves to each other. Surrendering to the feelings that had been slowly brewing between us since our very first encounter.

When I got a look at our surroundings we were no longer in the woods, but in a room I didn't recognize. Yet I knew we were back in the reaper house. I was overcome by the longing inside of me, the depth of my emotions throwing me into a veil of passion. We landed roughly into the fresh, white tangle of blankets on the bed. My eyes were closed as I was overcome by the urgency of our exchange.

All at once Death leaned back, with both hands on either side of my head as he gazed down at me, his hair disheveled.

"I want you." I practically begged, reaching out for him. "Please, don't stop now."

"You do understand the gravity of this?" He entwined his hand with mine. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is." I nodded, wanting to sate the fire that burned inside me. "Please."

"Once we begin there is no turning back." He brought his lips to the nape of my neck. "You will be mine forever, never to be touched by another."

My breath hitched as he began placing his voracious kiss against my skin. "I only want you."

"Good." He purred as he began peeling off my clothes.

I felt exposed and self-conscious under his analytical gaze, knowing he would notice every fault and imperfection. But he seemed genuinely attracted to my body as he raked over it with hungry eyes. I had never expected such human emotions from him, but he savored the contours in my pale skin. I could feel myself turning pink.

To save myself some embarrassment I yanked off his coat, fumbling to unbutton his other garments. He saw my nervousness, an amused idiom on his face as he began helping me with the task. Undressing him was nerve-wracking and pleasing all at once. I was eager to have him just as defenseless as me.

Finally we both sat naked before each other. It was a haunting sight, knowing that in this moment there were no differences between us. Only one thing on our minds in the solitude of each others passion. We could truly be together. If only for a short time.

We admired each other, taking in every detail. His fingers traced down my ribcage, sending a spark of uncontrollable lust through me. I pressed against him, my bare breasts molding into his chest. The feel of his skin on mine unmatched by any vices the world could ever offer me.

He took me in his arms, and I hurriedly threw my legs around his waist. Heatedly we caressed each other as our mouths came together once more, even more desperate and gratifying than before. I wanted him so badly, and took pleasure in the fact it was mutual. I could feel it in every touch, and the way his lips ravished me for more.

Tenderly he lowered me to the bed, running his thin fingers along the length of my collar bone, giving me a sensual stare. My heart was threatening to burst through my chest. Overtaken by the insistent yearning that controlled me. I wrapped my arms behind his neck, tugging him closer to me.

Without warning, I felt him slip inside of me, and I gasped in shock.

I let out a sigh of pleasure as he leaned into me, nuzzling his chin into my shoulder as he thrust mercilessly. I dug my nails into his back, my body keeping pace with his as we rocked against each other feverishly. The feel of him inside me sent goosebumps surging across my damp skin, and we gripped onto each other firmly as our movements intensified. He was the only thing on my mind.

A small whimper escaped me as he brought a hand to my breast, messaging my nipple as he repeatedly plunged into me. I could feel the walls tightening around him as his pace began to quicken, and I found myself on the verge of release. Without restraint I rhythmically stroked against him, and I could feel him begin to buckle under my fervent movements. The sound of him quietly moaning as he became aware of his own closeness filled my ears, and his strokes became deliberate and deep.

"Oh, Lora." He groaned, kissing me repeatedly.

I bucked against his motions, holding him close as a rush of ecstasy engulfed me and he came to his own climax. My breaths were unsteady as he collapsed on top of me, his tender embrace surrounding me as we descended from the heights of our exchange. I was trembling from the exertion, my limbs still caught up in the desire. His eyes were closed as he laid his head against my chest, his spectral appearance sending waves of disbelief through me.

I would never forget this night for as long as I lived.


	14. When Morning Comes

**_Hey Guys~_**

 ** _Long time, no update. :') Sorry it's been longer than normal._**

 ** _Shit's about to get real in upcoming chapters, and the end is in sight! (Don't worry, we still have plenty of chapters before then.) I'm excited for the final chapters, they've been planned out since day one of this fanfic, but I'm pacing myself._**

 ** _Forgets-a-lot_** ** _\- It's not a dream, I promise! XD I wouldn't do that to you guys! I'm glad it was a well-received chapter, I was honestly nervous. O_O Thank you, I try to keep it as plot-oriented as I can, which can sometimes be hard because I get distracted, haha. I read through the chapters every now and then after posting so I can fix any errors (Grammar, punctuation, etc.) Also, I love that song. Joy Division is awesome! All the lyrics I post are from songs I have listened to while writing this story._**

 ** _And to the guest who commented on Ch 11, there will be some Death POV in a future chapter(s), I promise!_**

 ** _*_** ** _As always thanks to everyone who follows, comments on, and favorites this story!_** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: When Morning Comes**

 _When I think of all the worries,_

 _People seem to find._

 _And how they're in a hurry,_

 _To complicate their minds._

 _By chasing after money,_

 _And dreams that can't come true._

 _I'm glad that we are different,_

 _We've better things to do._

 _-The Grass Roots_

* * *

I found myself in a dark room, curled within the sheets of a king size bed. Beside me sat Death, lounging in a worn leather armchair, his head propped on top of his hand as he turned the page of a book. I watched him as his eyes ran over every line, refusing to miss a single detail. It took me back to a time when things were less complicated. When we were simply strangers forced to coexist together.

We had nothing to lose back then.

I would do anything to hit the pause button. Or perhaps rewind to a point where I could stop myself from being so damn proud. I should have known the box was too good to be true, but before my time with Death I didn't see myself in a situation like this. I thought he was comparable to all the other beings I met along the way. That he was trying to lead me astray as he told me I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I was blinded by inexcusable ignorance.

"Good morning, Lora." Death sat his book aside. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I ran my fingers through my hair, which was still tangled from the events that took place the night before. "I would ask you the same, but I know you don't sleep."

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Always so witty."

"I have to stay interesting." I rose a brow teasingly. "How else would I keep your attention?"

There was a spark in his eye. "There are plenty of ways. I could name a few if you want."

"Sure." I tilted my head, gazing up at him expectantly

For a moment he wandered into thought.

"Your eyes." He cupped my cheek with his hand. "And your strong will. Despite how inconvenient it can be at times."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement." I smiled up at him.

"It is." He softly kissed me, and then stood. "I promise."

"You're such a tease!" I scoffed.

I reached my hand out for his, and he took hold of it.

"You don't know how badly I would like to relive last night, Lora." Death's hand tightened around mine. "But we don't have much time left."

"Time left for what?"

"There are three tasks the papers say are required to open Pandora's Box. We only have a year to perform the final two tasks after the first is completed."

"Then we have plenty of time!" I insisted, sitting up quickly. "Why do we have to rush?"

"Lora." Death said slowly. "The first task has been fulfilled."

"When?"

"When you took the life of a friend."

My eyes widened. "Harold?"

He nodded.

At the time I thought Death was being cruel when he told me to reap Harold, testing me. Maybe he was, but he knew it needed to be done in order to use the box. Had I not been a reaper I would've been faced with a horrifying dilemma. One I wouldn't have been able to talk myself into. He made it to where I could take the life of a friend who's time was already up.

"That's been almost a year." I could feel the dread rising within me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It has. Which is why we need to start as soon as possible." He ran his fingers over my knuckles, an intent look on his face. "I wasn't ready to tell you at the time. Things where difficult back then."

"And they're not now?" I joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Possibly worse."

So much for lightening the mood.

"I just want you to promise me something." I pulled him closer to me. "Keep searching for a way to save yourself. Please."

"Don't worry about me, Lora. I have my ways."

Despite his words I found myself worrying more than ever.

* * *

I didn't have much time to enjoy the afterglow of last night as Death threw me into a packing frenzy. When I wasn't sure whether to bring something or not I brought it anyway. Using the philosophy ' _better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it'_ as an excuse to bring the whole room with me. My nerves were frayed as I zipped up my last bag, and I took a prolonged look around the room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

This journey would be my hardest yet. I could feel it in every fiber of my being, coursing through my veins as if to remind me I was past the point of no return. Past the point where I could make the final U-turn before hitting the never-ending interstate. Hellbent was my fate and I had to accept it. No matter the cost or personal injury.

Would I be able to do the unthinkable if I had to?

"Are you ready?" Death asked as I slung my bags over my shoulder.

"I guess you could say that." I mumbled, not feeling the drive I was so accustom to.

"Don't be so glum, Lora." He lifted my chin. "It doesn't suit you."

"You make it sound easy."

He took one of the bags from me and headed toward the door. "I never said it was, but we can't afford to procrastinate any longer."

I followed behind him, staring at his back as we descended the spiral staircase, only to find Tessa waiting for us at the bottom. She gave me a small wave, and I couldn't repress the slight smile that spread it's way across my lips. I was truly happy to see the reaper again, and I knew I couldn't be mad at her for following orders. Tessa stuck beside me, even when her fellow reapers looked down on her for it.

"Are you heading out?" She prompted as we reached her.

"Yeah." I replied.

Death made his way outside, but I stalled.

"You okay?" Tessa seemed honestly concerned.

I nodded. "Are you?"

"I thought Jody was going to wring my neck, but she's fine now." She lowered her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, Lora."

"I already have." I promised. "I'm not the best at holding a grudge."

"Well, when you work with someone like Billie you just expect the worst reaction."

Suddenly Billie was standing beside her, arms crossed.

"I heard that." Billie growled.

"It was intentional." Tessa let out a small laugh. "My hints haven't been working, so I thought I'd get straight to the point."

Billie rolled her eyes, unamused.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Tessa's tone turned serious as she looked at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously."You say that like we won't see each other again."

"We've learned to expect to worst. Particularly from you." Billie put a hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You say that like you'll actually miss me." I replied sarcastically. "That bothers me even more."

"Trust me, I'll be more than happy you're gone." Billie scoffed, disappearing as soon as the statement was out.

Tessa smirked. "I think you're growing on her."

"It really seems that way."

Tessa put a hand on my shoulder. "I will miss you, Lora."

"I'll miss you too." I assured, giving her a hug, and she awkwardly returned the gesture.

* * *

I walked out the front door, shutting it gently behind me as I bid a silent farewell to the reaper house. Death was waiting on the porch, leaning against the old wooden panels as he watched ominous clouds swirl within the sky. I absorbed his profile, the sharpness of his features. I would describe him as otherworldly in every aspect, ethereal and ever-changing. Something about him felt unreal, as though he were barely in my grasp.

Intangible.

My place with him was delicate and temporary. We both knew this fact when we decided to further our relationship, but to him my lifetime would be significantly minuscule in comparison to his existence. A blink of an eye. Maybe less. It hurt to know I would barely be a dot on the map of him. The hunter who refused to give up on a task that could potentially bring all of his roads to an end forever. A girl who decided to have him and destroy him all in one breath.

"I hope you're not still angry with me for keeping things from you." He murmured as I approached. "I would hate to spend our time gathering up loose ends."

"I'm not." I came up beside him. "I don't think I ever really was."

The trees whipped around in the brisk wind, creaking as they gave way to the force.

"How strange." He said, mostly to himself.

"Not really, when you think about it."

He rose a brow. "Do tell."

"Everything's different with you." I explained, keeping my eyes on the rippling grass in the field. "I understand the balance of things because of you."

"I doubt I would call it balanced." He breathed. "Everything is chaotic, especially when things are brought to an end."

"You've taught me about more than death." I insisted, clasping the sleeve of his coat. "You've taught me how to live without my ghosts."

Silence engulfed us, and I placed my head on his shoulder. At first I was apprehensive, but I finally relaxed as he drew his arm around my shoulder. More the ever I found myself seeking the refuge of him, terrified of what was to come. There was no way to cease the motions that were driving us toward Pandora's Box.

"Let's take our leave." His voice was quiet, subdued.

"Alright." I whispered.

We were transported to a road in the middle of nowhere, rows of corn surrounding us for as far as the eye could see.

In front of us sat a Cadillac DeVille. It was eggshell white with a beautifully crafted frame that curved elegantly. The chrome accents were perfectly polished and it was impressively well kept. It may as well have been pulled through a time warp, because I could envision it rolling down the street of a 1950's town. Cars were made to leave a lasting impression back then.

"What's this?" I prompted him as I left his arms and circled the car.

"It's mine." He stated as he opened the trunk and stashed my bag inside.

"I knew horsemen had steeds, but I thought it was more literal than this." I threw the remainder of my luggage in the trunk. "But I'm not disappointed."

"Well I certainly wouldn't want that."

Death rounded the side of the car, and I was right behind him.

"Shouldn't we be teleporting?" I asked as he opened the driver's side door. "Why drive?"

"I want to savor our time together." He admitted as he took a seat. "Is that a crime?"

"No, no." I waved my hands. "Of course not. It's just, you made it sound like time was of the essence."

"It is." He dipped his head. "But that doesn't mean we should break our necks. We have enough time to take a minor detour."

Rain began falling from the sky, coating my hair in a fine mist as I stood beside the car. Low rumbles of thunder sounded in the distance, lightning splintering across the sky as I stared into his dark eyes. It wasn't like him to be this way, and that alone made me think something was off. Yet, I knew better than to question his motives.

"Get in." He ordered, and I ran to the other side, jumping in.

I took a deep breath as he turned up the radio. When I looked up at him I found he was already gazing down at me. His eyes were unreadable in the dreary afternoon light, but I knew we had the same thing on our mind. The solemn expression on his face told me everything I needed to know.

It was in this moment I realized we were equally troubled.


	15. Runaway Daydreamer

**_I'm back~_**

 ** _So, I pre-read, fixed errors, and posted this chapter last night… BUT I realized I didn't save my changes, so I had to delete it and fix it AGAIN. *internal screaming*_**

 ** _Forgets-a-lot_** ** _\- Glad you liked it! I have been thinking about our dear Sam and Dean as well, hahaha. They would definitely flip their lid. I'll see what I can do to bring them up to speed! Family drama is a given with these hooligans. XD_**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Runaway Daydreamer**

 _I don't eat._

 _I don't sleep._

 _I do nothing but think of you._

 _You keep me under your spell._

 _-Desire_

* * *

I wasn't sure where we were going, but I decided to enjoy the ride. Spoiling the mood would get me nowhere, and I knew I needed to take advantage of what time we had left. Between the extravagant hotels and tender embraces it almost felt like we were on vacation, but I knew better. No matter the circumstance I couldn't distract myself from the task at hand.

Currently we were stopped outside a greasy fast-food joint in Iowa. Death was enjoying a triple bacon burger and fries while I smoked my second cigarette since being there.

"Aren't you going to have something, Lora?" Death asked as he took a sip of his drink. "You haven't eaten in days."

"I'm good." I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

He stopped his motions, giving me a stern look. "At least eat something."

I reached my hand out, grabbing a couple of his fries, and the astounded expression on his face was priceless. By the looks of it I thought he was going to have a mental breakdown. His eyes grew dark and foreboding as he stared sharply at me. You could practically feel the irritation radiating from him.

"Lora." He said slowly.

I gazed innocently up at him. "Yes?"

"That wasn't an invitation to take my food."

"I'm doing exactly what you wanted." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess you're not used to the idea of sharing."

"Why share when you can get your own?" He pulled the fries closer to him.

"Because I want yours." I teasingly made a dive for his plate. "It's much more satisfying."

For a second I thought he was going to kill me on the spot, but his features softened slightly.

"Fine." He sighed, allowing me to take a handful. "You mortals are so daunting."

I laughed at his brooding.

For awhile he gave me the cold shoulder, but we were soon having a conversation about the numerous shows and movies we saw at our hotels. I found it hilarious to watch reality TV with him, particularly because he loathed everyone, and would make disdainful comments the entire time. Death wasn't very tolerant with certain aspects of human nature, and it continued to make me wonder why he would chose to be with someone like me.

Someone so flawed.

* * *

When we were done we made our way back to the car, resuming our drive down the crowded highway. The tumbling hills were outlined by a bright blue sky, and the Mississippi River could be seen glittering in the distance. Today was quite mild compared to the previous ones, and I had the window down, allowing the wind to blow back my hair. The fresh air was refreshing to my senses.

For a few hours we drove nonstop, watching the scenery change as we passed. We spent it in comfortable silence, appreciating the view and our uninterrupted time together. I liked to think that we were running away from everything and everyone as we traveled down the endless mass of roads and byways. I would do anything to avoid what was to come.

Suddenly we pulled onto a dirt road and I was thrown forward. I clung to the seatbelt as we hit multiple bumps along the way. We were surrounded by marshy land, the road barely above water, and scraggly trees towered over the landscape on the farther banks. A crane was strutting through the stagnant water in search of food, keeping an eye out for anything that moved. When he spotted us he gracefully flew off.

"Where are we going?" I finally blurted out as we hit a giant pothole.

He kept his eyes on the road. "To perform the second task."

I stared at the floorboard, wishing I hadn't asked.

We came to a halt at the end of the drive, and the only thing in sight was a ancient RV nestled in the center of the clearing. I was confused as Death exited the vehicle, and I followed behind him apprehensively. The RV looked even more dilapidated up close, all four tires flat as it leaned heavily to one side. The glass windows were painted over with a thick coat of black spray paint.

 _What did we need from here?_

Death tapped the side of the rusted RV with his cane, and we waited. Inside you could hear things banging around and people speaking in hushed voices. One was clearly that of a woman, and the other was too muffled to make out, but you could tell they were scrambling.

I tensed up as the door was thrown open, and Death stepped in front of me slightly as an old woman emerged. I would compare her to a crone with her hooked nose and sagging features. Grey hair was braided down her back and thin wisps scattered around her forehead. Her jaws were baggy and wrinkles lined her face like canyons. Several talismans were hanging from her neck, tattered robes thrown around her plump body, and a pair of hazy blue eyes peered back at us.

"What a surprise." The woman's voice was raspy. "Come to pay me a visit?"

"Something like that." Death replied coolly, stepping forward.

"Well, do come in." She held the door open for us. "Let's see what I can do for you."

Inside, the RV was a mess. Items were piled around the room and tapestries covered all the windows. The only light was provided by the various Tiffany-style lamps that were scattered around. A bird cage sat in one corner, and you could barely see the parrot due to the amount of stuff that was packed around it. In the center of the room was a circular table where a young man sat quietly staring as we entered.

"Sit." She commanded, and I did as she said.

The boy said nothing as I sat down, but the smell of sweat and dirt emanated from him. I fought against the urge to clamp my nose shut with my fingers, knowing I needed to be on my best behavior. Death wouldn't bring me to a place like this unless it was absolutely necessary. Yet I couldn't get over the way my skin crawled at the sight of cockroaches skittering across the linoleum floor, which was crusted in filth.

Death remained standing. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, dear." The woman scoffed as she settled herself into an elaborately decorated chair. "The Pale Horseman, the Angel of Death, and bringer of all ends."

"Then you should know I don't take orders from anyone." He rose his chin. "Especially from one such as yourself."

She cackled, and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

"You're here because you need something from me." She pointed out. "Correct?"

Death didn't respond, but he did begrudgingly take a seat.

"That's what I thought." She crooned. "Now what is it you want, Death?"

"A spell." He leaned back in his seat.

She clasped her hands together. "That I can do, but there will be a price to pay. Even for you."

"What will it cost?" He prompted.

"It depends on the spell."

"The Eternal Seal."

She didn't seem fazed, but she did rub her chin. "And what would someone like you be needing that spell for?"

"It's not for me." He looked down at me.

I was feeling squeamish under the witch's unwavering gaze as she probed me with her unblinking eyes.

"Where'd you find this one?" The woman ran her eyes over my face.

"I actually think she found me." Death's expression was vague, but her eyes widened in silent realization at his words.

"I see." She said knowingly, and then addressed me. "What's your name, girl?"

"Lora." I sat up straight in my seat.

"Well, Lora. Since the spell if for you, it's yours to take responsibility for." The woman let out another raspy cough of a laugh.

Death went stiff, and I could see the challenging look in his eye.

"What do you want?" I asked before he could intervene.

"How about that pretty ring on your finger?" She mused, staring longingly at the silver band.

I pulled my hand away, stashing it under the table. "It's not mine to give, and you did said I was the one who had to pay. It has to be something else."

"I see." The witch glanced between Death and I.

She went into deep thought, and for a minute I thought she was never going to decide.

"This." She leaned forward, and took a piece of my hair in her knobby fingers. "Anyone who has the admiration of an immortal must contain their own special qualities. I could think of a few things I could use it for."

Death matched my gaze. "Lora, we can always find someone else to make the spell if you're not comfortable with this."

"Him and I both know that's not true." The witch sighed. "Besides, I won't need _all_ of it."

There was a pause in the conversation, and I searched his eyes for an answer. I could see he wasn't comfortable with letting me hand over anything that was directly connected to my person, but I knew this was important. By the sound of it this wouldn't be an easy spell to find, and I didn't want to waste any of our time looking for another witch who would possibly ask for something worse.

I was secretly thankful that I was the one to pay the price.

"Okay." I nodded slowly. "I'll do it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She snickered.

My eyes didn't leave her form as she limped to the corner of the room and began rummaging through some drawers. The bird began squawking madly in his cage, muttering intangible sentences as he paced the length of his perch. She pulled a pair of corroded shears from one of the jumbled drawers, and when she did a few stray items fell to the floor. I began feeling nervous as she hobbled over to me.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" She rose the shears. "Or could you bring yourself to do it?"

"I'll do it." I stood, taking them from her.

"There's a mirror over there." She pointed to a place beside the cage.

I took a deep breath, gathering my resolve as I wandered over to my reflection. For a moment I stood there, staring into my green eyes as I tried to comprehend what I was about to do. Gently I gathered a clump of my ebony hair, placing it between the blades. I considered closing my eyes as the metallic crunch met my ears, and I repressed a slew of curse words that threatened to escape.

The cluster fell to the floor, scattering around my feet as I quickly began chopping the rest away, and with each snap of the blades I slightly cringed. When I was done my eyes went wide. Gone were my lengthy tresses and in their place was a curly bob that was unevenly cut, reaching my jawline. I was in my own form of denial as I proudly went over to the witch, laying the shears before her, and returning to me seat. Death was staring at me in slight shock, probably due to my calm demeanor, but I ignored him as I kept my eyes on her.

Beside me the boy smiled wickedly.

"Perfect." The woman smiled, exposing missing teeth, and then faced the boy. "Jeremy, be a dear and pick that up for your Ma."

The boy, Jeremy, nodded.

He grabbed a broom and started sweeping the swaths of hair off the dingy floor. I refused to acknowledge what I had done, keeping myself focused on our goal. Right now I needed to worry about the spell.

"Now it's your turn to follow through." I demanded. "I've done my part."

"So you have, Lora." She mused, pulling out an assortment of bowls and ingredients from beneath the table. "You hardly see someone so willingly give up a part of themselves. Especially a hunter. I see what draws someone such as Death to you."

I didn't respond as she mixed the contents into a concoction that resembled blood, and it began bubbling viciously as she chanted in Latin. Every now and then I could understand what she was saying, but the majority of the words were above my knowledge. Her hands waved coaxingly over the potion, swirling the smoke that emitted from the bowl, and wafting it towards me. It smelled of decay and mold as I breathed it in.

Slowly the color began fading, turning grey, and then black as her incantation became more vigorous. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as her eyes turned an unnatural white, rolling into the back of her head. She began groaning demonically, and I gripped the arms of my chair as she slumped onto the table.

For a moment I thought she was dead.

A guttural choke came from her as she sat back up, panting and shuddering. She splayed her hands out across the table, deep breaths racking her body as she collected herself.

"All done." The witch puffed, and dispensed the potion into a vile.

She extended it to me. "Take it."

I wrapped my fingers around the glass container, bringing it close.

"Now drink." She commanded. "It won't stay potent for long."

I didn't feel very assured as the tar colored serum continued to bubble, but I brought it to my chapped lips, tilting my head back as the sludgy liquid trickled down my throat. I gagged as the taste overwhelmed my senses. My surroundings quickly turned fuzzy as I collapsed to the floor. It felt as though my whole body were being pressed under the weight of a giant boulder, and I struggled to breath as I coughed hoarsely. I grabbed my neck, trying to rid myself of the unseen forced as Death came down beside me.

"This is only temporary, Lora." He reasoned, pulling my hands away. "You can't fight against it. It will only make things worse."

My nails dug into his hands as a sharp pain shot down my spinal column, and I contorted against the sensation. When I thought the pain was finally too much to bare, my eyes began rolling into the back of my head, and I took an exaggerated gasp of air. The sound of my body slumping against the floor echoed through the room, and I felt painfully numb. Every beat of my heart was thumping wildly against my ribcage.

All I remember after that is darkness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in Death's arms. I could feel his warm hand against my cheeks as I waded through the fog of unconsciousness. I felt drained and exhausted even with my head resting against his chest, and I glared up at the witch as she approached us.

"What did you do to me?" I croaked out accusingly.

She smirked. "A spell that powerful could do so much worse. Consider yourself lucky. Most don't make it."

"I feel so lucky right now." I closed my eyes as the room began spinning.

"Is she always like this?" She questioned.

"Most of the time." Death responded as he propped me up.

I took a few deep breaths, and then reopened my eyes to find everything in it's place.

"Can you stand?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I think so."

He helped me to my feet, and I clung to him tightly, supporting myself against him. I went to take a step, only to stumble, but he immediately stabilized me. Not all of the feeling had returned to my limbs, and my legs felt like something akin to jello. I didn't realize this spell was going to kick my ass.

"I think we're finished here." The witch announced. "I hate to be such a rude host, but I don't really enjoy company."

"Trust me, I'm more than ready to leave." I remarked as Death ushered me to the door.

Once outside the woman slammed the RV door behind us, not saying another word. We had lost daylight, and the moon hung strikingly in the sky. A blanket of stars surrounded it, accentuating the canvas they were dotted across, flickering like heavenly candles. The air was cold, and I watched as my breaths came out in puffs of smoke.

Only reminding me that a cigarette sounded amazing.

I lowered myself into the Cadillac as it glowed in the moonlight. The leather was cool and soothing, and I settled my head against the headrest. Death situated himself in the drivers seat. He paused for a moment to look over at me, and I tiredly met his gaze.

He rose a brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm having the worst hangover of my life."

I received a small smile for this comment. "Then you're fine."

He turned the key in the ignition, and the car came roaring to life.


	16. Say What, Daddy Reaper?

**_Yo~_**

 ** _I thought about doing this chapter from Death's P.O.V, but decided third person would be a better choice. It's also probably the shortest chapter in this story. Next chapter will be back in Lora's perspective._**

 ** _On a side note… I knew I had a Supernatural problem, for obvious reasons. *cough* this fanfic *cough* excessive binge watching *cough* BUT, I didn't realize how deep it ran until I bought a Supernatural hairbrush. Yes. You heard me right. A FREAKING SUPERNATURAL HAIRBRUSH._**

 ** _But hey. It was only seven dollars…_**

 ** _Rasu_** ** _\- Thank you! For the complement as well as giving this story a chance! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_**

 ** _Lyryenn \- Thanks, I'm happy to hear you're liking the story! _**

**_Also, peeps, I think I'm addicted to writing this story. No joke. I think about it allllll tttthhheee ttttiiimmmeee._**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Say What, Daddy Reaper?**

 _There'll be no rest for the wicked._

 _There's no song for the choir._

 _There's no hope for the weary._

 _If you let them win without a fight._

 _-Lykke Li_

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting in the booth of a northern Illinois diner. Dean was about to finish off his last bite of pie, and Sam was reading from their father's journal in an effort to find some useful information for their latest hunt. The waitress came back one too many times to fill their coffee, and Sam rolled his eyes as his brother flirted with the brunette. He knew it was normal behavior, but it didn't mean it wasn't distracting. They had bigger issues to worry about.

Such as the man who came walking in the front door.

Death stopped for a moment, taking a look around before fixing his eyes on the pair. Dean dismissed the waitress and slightly choked on his pie. The sound of Death's cane reverberated through the entire restaurant, and other patrons eyed him wearily as he passed. You didn't have to know who he was to understand his significance. Otherworldly vibes oozed from his very essence.

He took as seat beside Sam.

"Hello Sam." He turned his head. "Dean."

The boys stared at him in shock, shifting uncomfortably in their seats at the sight of him.

"Hello." They mumbled out.

"Happy to see me I take it?" Death smirked, tilting back in his seat. "Such warm welcomes."

There was no response to this.

"What are you doing here?" Dean finally got the will to ask. "Is something wrong with Lora?"

Death narrowed his eyes. "Lora's just fine. I can assure you she's in capable hands."

"How can we trust you?" Dean shot back. "You're out for your own best interest."

"For a time that was true, but I do care about Lora." Death said slowly, maintaining eye contact with the hunter. "There are more important things at stake for me now."

"You mean you think she's tolerable." Dean blinked repeatedly in shock.

There was a pause.

"No, Dean." Death emphasized. "I mean I care for her."

A light immediately flicked on in the brothers' heads, and they gaped at Death in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing from the Pale Horseman, but Death didn't offer them further explanation. Dean wasn't going to let it go. This was Lora they were talking about. The girl he considered to be apart of their dysfunctional family unit.

Their little sister.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean waved his hands around, confused. "Like you want hook up with her?"

Death was lost for words at Dean's bluntness.

After all, they technically did _hook up_ , but Death saw his relationship with her as much more than that.

"I think that means he already did." Sam let out a deep breath as he awkwardly looked away, trying to comprehend what was happening. You could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he thought of Death and Lora being something more than a forced partnership.

"You hooked up with Lora?" Dean squinted his eyes and shook his head. "No way."

Death sighed, growing annoyed with their childish behavior. "I don't see that being any of your business."

"So, you're not denying it." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "You and Lora a couple. Seriously?"

"As strange as it sounds." Death arched his brows in opposition. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "We just honestly didn't see that coming."

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean cut in testily, then rounded on Death. "There is." He growled. "You can't be with Lora."

Sam gave Dean a glare, as if to say ' _don't start something with him_.'

"And why not?" Death pursed his lips, his eyes growing dark.

It was an attempt to tell Dean he was out of line.

"We both know why." Dean ignored Sam's warning look. "It won't end well, for either of you. She's mortal. She'll get old and she'll die. And you-" He pointed at Death. "Will be the one to watch."

Death readjusted himself in his seat, one boney hand clutching his cane with extreme force.

"What about her?" Dean threw up his hands, continuing his rant. "What could you possibly do for her?"

"Trust me Dean, I know." Death retained his composure despite his flaming annoyance. "Just know I would never do anything to hurt Lora. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Dean frowned. "And the natural order?"

"I'm only going to say this once, Dean." Death leaned toward the elder Winchester brother, an intent expression on his face. "As far as I'm concerned, she is an exception to the unwritten rule. The odds of someone like me actually wanting companionship is incomprehensible, let alone from your breed. She is my responsibility, and the only thing I am concerned about right now."

Dean didn't know how to react, so he crossed his arms, keeping a marked sight on Death. You could cut the tension with a knife between the hunter and horseman, neither one completely backing down from their defensive stances. Both had Lora's wellbeing in mind. Considering who Death was, Dean had the right to be skeptical about his intentions, but he knew deep down that he needed to have faith in Death.

"I doubt you came here to tell us about your love life." Sam coughed, breaking the tense silence. "So, why did you?"

"You're correct in your observation, Sam." Death focused on the man beside him. "I need the other horsemen's rings."

Dean scoffed, but Sam was willing to hear Death out.

"You're crazy if you think we'll just hand them over." Dean took a drink of beer, shaking his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Dean." Sam rebuked.

Dean muttered to himself in response, angry that his brother would even give Death the light of day after what they had found out.

"Why?" Sam continued, ignoring Dean's sulking.

Death was glad for the change of subject.

"Well, I don't personally need them." Death's gaze was sharp. "But Lora does."

"For the box?"

"Of course, Sam." Death jeered. "What else?"

Sam nodded, his hair falling into his eyes slightly. "I say take them."

They both looked to Dean, who was still caught up in his displeasure.

"What?" Dean snapped, turning his head away from them. "Do you want me to say no? If Lora needs it, then fine. Take 'em."

"I'm glad we could come to terms." Death stood, placing both hands on his cane as he looked down on the brothers. "I will take the liberty of retrieving them."

Sam scrunched his face in confusion. "Why didn't you just take them if you knew where they are?"

"It's impolite." Death remarked simply. "I must be going, boys"

Death turned on his heel, striding toward the door he entered earlier. His coat billowed behind him as he walked, and the room went silent once more as he took his leave. A rush of cold air filled the room as he wandered into the dusky evening, and in his wake came the chattering of the restaurant patrons. You wouldn't even know he had been there, but his presence left a lasting impression on those who had witnessed his coming and going.

As it always was with death.

Dean sighed, taking another swig of his beer. "Well, that's that, then. We've officially lost Lora."

"I wouldn't go that far." Sam insisted. "Who are we to judge."

"It's Death for crying out loud!" Dean cried.

"You slept with an angel if I remember correctly." Sam pointed out, returning to the pages of John Winchester's book. "Just saying."

"That's completely different." Dean mumbled. "At least I didn't know she was an angel. Lora _knows_ what he is."

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but Lora is smart." Sam stated. "And I'm not going to question it if she's happy. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, well, so have we." Dean spat, simmering in his temper. "All I can think about now is putting a cap in his ass. Maybe her's too for good measure."

Sam laughed at this. "She'd probably get you first."

Dean huffed, putting his elbows on the table. "Good point."


	17. Strings of Fate

**_Back at it~_**

 ** _A little fun fact about this story, the title was inspired by the first episode Death appeared in,_ Two Minutes to Midnight _, which was named after the Iron Maiden song of the same name. I got the title from the lyrics, "Kill for gain or shoot to maim, but we don't need a reason. The golden goose is on the loose, and never out of season."_**

 ** _Lyryenn \- I honestly laughed while writing it, so I'm glad you found it funny too! (Otherwise that would be awkward. I could imagine you guys reading this and being like "What the heck, is this supposed to be funny?" And me laughing my ass off while typing saying "This is comedy gold right here.") There will definitely be a Death P.O.V in the future!_**

 ** _Forgets-a-lot_** ** _\- I was hoping you would like chapter 16! XD And when I saw the hairbrush I had to have it! A lot of these recent chapters were written while on my road trip, and I got that hairbrush along the way in Sioux Falls. So I was pretty thrilled! This last chapter was the first to be written at home in awhile._**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Strings of Fate**

 _Oh Lordy, troubles so hard._

 _Oh Lordy, troubles so hard._

 _Don't nobody know my troubles but God._

 _Don't nobody know my troubles but God._

 _-Moby_

* * *

Many more days of traveling passed, and one night I found myself alone, walking down the main street of a forgettable town. A mist of rain was falling from the sky, and the glowing street lights cast their reflections in the accumulating puddles on the sidewalk. Not many people were out and about on this dreary evening, and that made me feel even more isolated. Death was taking care of some things with Sam and Dean. I couldn't go for obvious reasons.

Damn the pact and it's terms.

I came across a small bar that was tucked into a grungy alleyway, and I immediately stepped inside. I had become fairly acquainted with these types of establishments in my time with the Winchesters, and I retreated to them if I ever found myself in need of a getaway. The building was dimly lit, and there were a handful of bikers playing pool in the corner.

An inquisitive bartender looked up at me as he was wiping down a glass. He eyed me as though he weren't used to the likes of me occupying his little bar, but I ignored his prying looks, having dealt with similar ones before. Between the empty seats and vacant booths he needed some willing costumers. This place was comparable to a ghost town.

I walked up to him.

"What can I get you?" He asked, sitting the glass down.

I eyed the liquor behind him. "Can I just get a shot of your best whiskey?"

"Sure." He nodded, pouring and handing me a glass. "It'll be seven dollars."

I placed the cash on the counter. "Thanks."

Pulling down the hood of my jacket, I took a seat at one of the many tables. I lit my first cigarette of the night, taking a much needed drag as I closed my eyes in satisfaction, and then let the smoke tumble from my lips. Across the room the TV was showing a replay from a football game, and a handful of men were discussing the tactical moves the players had used. Some of the bikers paused to pay attention, but soon returned to the pool table.

Thoughtlessly I downed my shot, enjoying the burning that cascaded down my throat as it brought me into a state of awareness. I had begun struggling more and more with the idea of Pandora's Box, especially after the spell. Something in me just felt _off_. Many times I had considered cutting off the whole arrangement, but I knew it wasn't possible to turn back. We had made a deal to find it, and there was no way to break it without horrible consequences.

From what I understood, Death still hadn't found a way to keep himself from being sealed away in the box, and that's what concerned me the most. With every kiss, every touch, I felt myself slipping closer to the edge, and I was losing my nerve more and more. My drive to follow through with performing the spell was almost obsolete.

The thought of having to part with him was something I tried my hardest not to think about, but it always wormed it's way seamlessly back into my mind.

Of course I was familiar with the harsh reality of losing those around me, but I was petrified over this. Petrified of what would be taken away in the aftermath. Yes, I had lost those I loved, but this was a different love altogether. One I would give anything to preserve and protect. With every tender word and gentle caress I found myself free falling deeper into the never-ending abyss, happily doing so as I looked into his dark eyes.

The neon signs around me hummed noisily as I occupied myself with my cigarette. A red glow illuminated from them, bathing me in their soft colorful light as a haze of smoke gathered around me. I dragged the ashtray from the center of the table, flicking off some orange embers as I did so. My hands were trembling as I brought the filter back to my lips.

* * *

I stayed in that spot for a few hours, contemplating these times we were in, and cursing myself for my depressing point of view. The last thing I needed to do was question him. He was more powerful than any of us could imagine, and if anyone could find a way it would be him. That much I knew.

When the bartender started closing up I decided to take my leave, rubbing out my last cigarette and walking out the door. The sky was clear now, and a crescent moon hung low in the sky. I clung to myself, trying to expel the cold dampness. We were teetering on the cusp of winter.

"Hello, darling." A familiar accent filled my ears, and suddenly Crowley was by my side, matching my pace. "Miss me?"

"Not exactly." I quickened my steps. "What do you want, Crowley?"

"I wanted to see how my blood worked out for you." He rose his brows, hands shoved into his coat pockets. "After all, no texts or calls really leaves a guy hanging."

"Why are you really here?" I prompted, narrowing my eyes at him. "I know you don't care about that."

"Well, Lora. I heard you hitched a ride on the crazy train, and I thought I would come to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I blew him off.

He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me aside. "You need to listen closely. I'm not sure if you know, but there are plenty monsters that want your hide. Things worse than me."

"All I have to say to both them and you is good luck stopping me." I glowered at him. "Now take your hands off."

"Trust me, the last thing I want to do is upset you." He mocked. "Considering your new lover boy is the big daddy reaper."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." He smiled condescendingly. "Have to say I'm impressed. I didn't see that one coming."

I wrenched my arm out of his hold. "Neither did I, but here we are."

"You know what happens if you open the box, don't you Lora?" Crowley leaned against the lamppost we stood under. "Performing the spell equals no more Death."

"So you think." I combed my fingers through my hair, growing agitated.

"Oh, come on, Lora." He rolled his eyes. "You have to know deep down in that pathetic little soul of yours that there is no way for him to escape. Sad, but true."

I straightened up. "You shouldn't underestimate him."

"I don't." He tilted his head. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. I thought we were friends, but obviously you don't care to lock me away for eternity. It would only be fair to return the favor."

"You can never truly be friends with a demon." I pointed out, resuming my walk. "You only care about yourself."

"Too true." He continued to pursue me. "But you're a fool to think you could actually be with a being like Death."

"People believe stupid things when they're-" I hesitated.

"When they're in love?" He finished for me, giving me a skeptical look. "And you think _he_ could _love_ you, Lora? Hm? How pitiful. Love really is blind."

I didn't respond, but I did stop walking.

"When I'm locked away in that box with him, Lora. I promise you that I will remind him daily of how you willingly sealed him away." Crowley said cooly. "I will make him hate you for the remainder of his existence."

We were inches apart, glaring intently at each other. A smug expression covered his face, knowing he had struck a cord by the prominent snarl my mouth had contorted into. There were about fifty things I could think of to make him sorry for confronting me, but I realized he was doing this out of fear. He knew we were close to the box.

"So, we meet again." Death appeared out of nowhere, his eyes burrowing into Crowley.

Crowley didn't budge. "What pleasure."

"Hardly." Death retorted, putting an arm protectively around my waist. "I leave on business, only to have rats scurry in for their opportunity to be spared from the trap. How disgusting."

Crowley wasn't fazed by this. "I hardly have the chance to get close to her. Can you blame me?"

"There's a reason for that." Death pointed out, bringing me closer to his side. "I don't want the likes of you near Lora."

Crowley went silent.

"Now I suggest you shoo like the fly you are." He said darkly. "Or we could do things the hard way?"

"It's your funeral." Crowley chuckled eerily. "How ironic."

Crowley snapped his fingers, disappearing.

* * *

The journey back to the hotel was a short one and Death was still holding onto me as we walked into the lobby. I grabbed a mint off the check-in counter on the way to the elevator. Inside they were playing the cheesiest elevator music you could possibly imagine, which only made me feel more sour as it came to a stop on our floor. We were surrounded by argyle carpet and brown walls as we trekked down the hallway

Slowly he opened the door, and I followed silently behind him.

I went straight to the bed, swan diving into the freshly dry-cleaned sheets, and pressed my head into the plush pillows. Death sat down beside me, but you could barely feel him slip onto the bed. He was like a ghost. So quiet and delicate in everything he did.

Death nudged his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried." I whispered. "About us."

"Why?" He prompted, his voice low. "Because of Crowley?"

"You know why, Death." I sat in front of him, my eyes lowered and expression dejected. "We could be separated. Forever."

He cupped my cheek.

"I told you not to worry. I have everything under control." He assured, rubbing his thumb against my skin. "Don't brood over nothing."

"It's not nothing." I urged, placing my hand on his. "I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it won't go away."

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "You need to stay strong, no matter what. The box could kill you, Lora, and any weakness would be a disadvantage to you."

"I don't care." I blurted out, despair creeping into my voice. "My life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have you beside me."

"Lora." He pulled me closer, our lips inches apart. "Everything will be fine."

How badly I wanted to believe him, but my intuition told me I was being lied to.

"Okay." I muttered.

The kiss that followed was deep and inviting, only reminding me of what was a stake for us.

I could hide away in his arms forever, turning away from the life I knew without a second thought. His touch sent waves of warmth through my entire body, engulfing me with a sense of euphoria. Tucked within his dark wings, his coat concealed me with the warmth of him and a scent that brought me back to a simpler time. When we were two souls instead of one, but now our fate strings were so tangled you couldn't see where one ended and the other began.

He paused, his dark eyes roaming to mine. "Better?"

"Kiss me again." I sighed, running my hands along his lean frame. "Then I'll be better."

He smirked, bringing his lips to the crook of my neck. "You sound so certain. How would you know?"

His hot breath against my skin was tantalizing.

"Have I ever told you that you're a tease?" I chided. "You really shouldn't play games with a lady."

"A couple times." He recounted, and I could feel his smile on my neck. "And you're no lady."

"What?" I cried, taken aback by his statement.

He was amused by my reaction. "I see you as a woman, Lora. You have more backbone and willpower than any lady ever could."

I felt myself blushing. "Really?"

"Have you ever seen a _lady_ take down a pack of vampires?" He mused. "Or a mermaid?"

"No." I admitted, brushing my hand through his hair as he settled his head against my chest. "Never."

"Exactly." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

We went quiet, taking in the feel of each other as we listened to the sound of rain coming from outside. Time felt like it stopped for us, if just for a moment, but I could still hear the clock ticking on the wall. Behind the translucent curtains I could see the sky begin to turn a pale grey as the sun drew closer to the horizon. I was tired, but I would stay up as long as I could if it meant I had at least one more second with him.

"Your heartbeat." Death spoke up as he clutched me tightly. "Does it always sound like this?"

"I think so." I replied sleepily.

"I could listen to it forever." He confessed.

"I'd let you."

* * *

The next day we were back on the road. It was a gloomy day, but the rain had let up, only leaving a sodden landscape in it's wake. We were on a rugged back road, and the world seemed extremely flat around us. You could see for miles without a hill or tree in sight. An endless span of barbed wire fences trailed off toward the horizon and tumbleweed were insnared in their metallic grasp.

A thought suddenly occurred to me as I looked up at Death.

"So, what did Sam and Dean say?"

Death groaned, wringing his hands on the steering wheel. "Let's not talk about them right now."

"Was it really that bad?" I was confused by his reaction.

"Well, they found out about us, and you could imagine how that went."

 _Oh, great._

I decided to tread lightly. "They didn't do anything, uh, crazy- Did they?"

"Nothing that would put them in harms way." He said. "Your friends are extremely opinionated on the subject, however."

"I'm not surprised." I shrugged, watching the pavement outside. "They've always been that way."

"I can't blame them." His voice was quiet. "I'm no good for you."

"How could you say that?" I snapped angrily. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I've only brought you trouble, Lora." He corrected, his eyes piercing as he stared down at me relentlessly. "How could you see it any other way?"

"I'm the one responsible for this mess we're in." I pointed out bitterly. "If anyone needs to be regretful, it should be you for ever meeting me."

"Lora." He lowered his voice. "I could never regret you."

Death extended his hand, lacing his fingers between mine.

I gripped tightly to him. "You should. It would be the smart thing to do."

"How many things have I done that were smart when it pertains to you?" He stated jokingly.

I smiled at this.

"True."


	18. Star-Crossed Lovers at Best

**_Hello~_**

 ** _So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully all of you don't hate me after this one, but this isn't the ending, I promise! There are a couple more chapters after this. I never planned for this to be a long story, so here we are. :') I'm almost reluctant to start bringing it to a close because I'm so attached._**

 ** _Lyryenn_** ** _\- I figured Crowley wouldn't go down without a fight, so he had to make another appearance once he found out! I actually really like Crowley, but he's not the focus of the story, so sadly he's collateral damage. Thank you! I'm happy you think they're cute together!_**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Star-Crossed Lovers at Best**

 _Can I take it to a morning,_

 _Where the fields are painted gold?_

 _And the trees are filled with memories,_

 _Of the feelings never told?_

 _-The Paper Kites_

* * *

"Lora." Death nudged me.

I was in the passenger seat of the Cadillac, and I must have dozed off a few miles back.

"Can't this wait a little longer?" I whined, tightening my jacket around my torso. "I'm tired."

There was a pause.

"I wish we could, but you have to perform the final task."

The tone of his voice was enough to pull me from slumber, and dread shot through my heart.

We were encompassed by dense, remote woodland. Hardly any light filtered through the trees, and forlorn birdsong wandered from distantly within the clutch of trees. Looking over the hood of the car, I was met by an abandoned church, rotting on it's very foundation as it stood proudly amongst the oak and pine. The steeple had collapsed, and it looked as though it had been ravaged by a fire at some point. Maybe from a lightning strike or band of mischievous kids.

I stared blankly ahead, trying to summon the will to move.

Or at least do something.

"Lora." Death sounded reluctant. "Let's go."

I clutched tightly to the door handle, took a deep breath, and then stepped out.

Death led the way. His posture was regally composed as he strode toward the desolate building, and I held my breath. I could never get over the way he moved, the details that ran so noticeably across his distinguished face, and how his dark eyes could seemingly see straight through your very soul. He was imposing and intimidating, with his slender appearance and pale complexion, and I could see why some would run in fear at the very mention of his name.

He was unmatched by any other.

Inside we were surrounded by empty pews. The entire room had been gutted of all it's other furnishings and decorations, and paint was peeling in strips from the walls. A stray bird flew over our heads, and I ducked as it made it's escape before the main door shut with a loud _bang_. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling with each step we took, falling into our hair.

"What now?" I asked, turning in circles as we reached where the podium would normally be.

He placed three rings in my hand, and I recognized them as those belonging to the other horsemen.

"Now take off the ring." He instructed. "Do you know how to connect them?"

"I do." I replied as I slipped Death's ring off. "I watched Dean do it before Sam went in the cage."

I felt almost insecure without the ring, having worn it all this time I found parting ways with it was difficult. It felt almost like an end of an era. Gingerly I aligned the rings, and they snapped together effortlessly, creating a misshapen triangle. They were like magnets, unable to resist the cosmic pull of each other despite the apocalypse being thwarted.

"Now," He stepped closer to me. "All you have to do is repeat this incantation. Aperi porta Pandora est scriptor sanguine."

I did as he said, and I dropped the rings, which suspended themselves in midair. There was a flash of spectacular light, and when it dissipated the horsemen's rings clattered to the ground, dispersing themselves in multiple directions. We were standing in what appeared to be some kind of palace, gold molding glittering from the walls and marble floors spotless.

Death crouched down to retrieve his ring, and dusted it off before tucking it in his pocket.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"We go through those doors, and Pandora's box should be there."

"Are you serious? What about the task?" I was panic-stricken to hear this news.

He held his hands behind his back as he gave me a halfhearted smile. "Opening the portal to Pandora's Box was the final task."

"And what about you? Did you find a way?"

"I did." He nodded, his lips a thin line.

I sighed in relief, the pounding in my chest becoming less intense knowing he would be safe. The only thing I needed to concern myself with now was getting out of this alive, but it was a far cry from the fear of losing him. Yet, there was still a nagging uncertainty in the back of my brain that I couldn't dispel. I was still afraid that something would go wrong and I would lose him.

Death gestured toward the door, which had carvings of many recognizable beasts and monsters. Their snarling faces and fanged teeth were enough to send me back to the countless hunts I had involved myself with. I thought of how there were still so many left to take care of, and my friends that were struggling to keep things under control. How our lives had been out of our hands for so long, and now it was coming to an end.

I opened the door, and within was a room identical to the one behind us, and we stepped inside. In the middle of the room sat a pedestal designed to look like a pillar, and on top sat an extremely ordinary jar. It was all black, with no details of any sort, and I could see why Pandora had mistaken it for something innocent. There were no special markings or anything to indicate what it entailed.

"Lora." Death turned to me, reaching out his hand. "It's time."

I nervously took his hand in mine, approaching the jar as though it would bite me. Fight or flight was setting in as I came to terms with the fact that I might not make it out of this alive. We had reached the end of our journey, and the old me would have been relieved. I wasn't the same girl I was when this all started, though. I was a hunter, reaper, lover, and now that was all coming to a head.

The result could be nothing but catastrophic.

"So this is it, then?" I looked into his unreadable eyes, trying to summon all of my courage. "Our pact is over."

"It is." He nodded.

"What now?" I asked, refusing to look at the relic in front of us.

"You take this." He reached into the folds of his clothes.

My eyes went wide in disbelief at the item he held in his hands. The glint of the blade was blinding despite it being rusted and worn. A shiver made it's way through me at the sight of it, and I swallowed anxiously. Death's scythe was imposing in it's own right, the only thing capable of holding a candle to the aura of it's master. A wave of confusion coursed through me as I gaped at him in horror.

"W-what do I need this for?" I choked out.

"You will take this, Lora." He said slowly. "And you will use it against me."

I shook my head relentlessly.

"Lora." His voice was firm, but his eyes were sad. "Do what needs to be done. I refuse to be locked away knowing I would be leaving you behind."

"You're asking too much." I protested, tears welling in my eyes. "You said you found a way!"

"This is it. I have spent an immeasurable amount of time bound and sealed, but in those times I had nothing to miss." His words were soft, but unsettling. "This is my last task for you, my dear."

"No!" I was shouting now. "Put that thing away!"

Death took my hand back into his warm grasp. Slowly he slipped the familiar white ring onto my finger, and I could feel the tears streaming relentlessly down my face as he did so. He caressed my fingers between his own, the expression on his face deep and serious. I tried to pull myself together, but my emotions were too far gone.

"Take care of this." He turned the ring in circles. "And know I will always be with you."

"Please." I was begging. "We don't have to do this. There has to be another way!"

"The natural order has decided that my time has come to an end. I have to accept it." He ran his slender fingers down my face, casting aside the tears. "As do you."

I was sniffling, trembling as the reality of what was about to happen came washing over me. It felt like the figurative rug beneath my feet had been snatched away, and I was free falling into despair. This had to be some cruel nightmare fabricated in my own mind. This couldn't possibly be real.

"You can't leave now, because-" My voice was small and feeble. "I love you too much."

It was the first time I had admitted my feelings for him out loud.

He pursed his lips, leaning close to me, and then whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Lora. That's why I'm doing this."

There was nothing I could do but sob, and for the first time I found myself praying. My thoughts reaching out to the great heights that could possibly bring an end to this suffering and set us on a different track. No response came as he wrapped his fingers around mine, and I could see the deliberation surging through his eyes. I wanted him to take it all back. For us to leave the box far behind.

That somehow my pleading could convince him to change his mind.

"Kiss me." Death clutched my chin between his fingers, and brought my trembling lips to his.

I kissed him with all of the passion I could muster. Any other kiss before now could never meet the urgency and desperation in this one. I tried to convey all of my unspoken feelings in the movement of my mouth against his, writing novels across his tongue as I ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed me as though it were painfully satisfying to do so, and his persistent movements were harsh and unrestricted.

When we separated, I could feel the crushing weight of hope on my chest. My eyes ran over his face, but I was immediately thrown from the reverie of our kiss. He was determined, and it was plainly sketched within the darkness of his eyes, how the lines on his face became more prominent. There was no turning back.

There never was a chance to turn back.

"Promise me something." He murmured, taking a step back.

I didn't say anything, but I did nod slightly.

"I want you to live your life when this is all said and done. There will be no use for hunters, and you deserve to start over. To live the life you've always wanted." He explained, turning the scythe in his hand. "Don't wallow in the past."

I held back the whimpers that were welling in my throat. "There's something you once told me."

"There's a lot of things I told you." The tease came out solemn, but it made me laugh.

It came out as a pitiful half-laugh, half-cry.

"You once said I would be yours forever." I told him quietly, overwhelmed by the memory. "But that was true long before that night. I could never leave you behind, Death. The life I want is a life with you."

"I'm sorry, Lora."

Without another word, he walked away from me, and I watched in terror as he lifted the scythe above his head. I couldn't control my earsplitting scream as it pierced the room, and I was jolted by the grotesque plunge of the blade. I couldn't think straight as I witnessed the Angel of Death slump to the floor, crouched over in an unnatural manner. He was almost like an animal who had been wounded and vulnerable for the first time.

I ran over to him, and he glanced up weakly as I threw myself down frantically beside him. I placed my hand comfortingly on his shoulder, hoping to ease his suffering, but he instantly dissolved into a pile of ash. My hand was frozen in place as I muttered sorrowfully at his remains, and my chest was heaving in my overpowering grief. The shock was enough to incapacitate me. I didn't want to believe It.

An unseen wind swept into the room, sifting away the ash like a pile of sand. Leaving nothing but an empty room, a heartbroken girl, and Pandora's Box.

Why did fate have it's way of destroying me in every possible way?

I'm not sure how long I sat there trying to wrap my head around what had happened, but I eventually got the strength to stand. There was only one way to end this, and I knew that as I shuffled back over to the center of the room. I hatefully glared down at the jar, hoping to gain some hidden answer I was looking for. But it never came.

"This is for you." I shook with despair. "In the hopes that we will meet again very soon."

My insides felt numb as I took the relic into my clammy grasp, a salty downpour of tears dripping onto the finely mastered clay. The spell ruptured from my lips in an indistinguishable slur. I wasn't sure it would work, but the jar began to glow and burn the palms of my hands. I refused to let it go as a sound similar to that of a train engine came roaring through the room. A severe gale whipped itself around me, knocking me and Pandora's Box to the floor.

The red-hot flame from the jar spread it's way up my arms, and I felt like I was burning alive. I cried out in anguish, but soon I didn't feel anything. I watched as my skin turned a hideous shade of black, flaking off like cinders from a fire. The room was blanketed in a deathly silence as I gazed up at the ceiling, and a gentle hum filled my ears. All I could hope for was the end as my eyes closed heavily.

A sweet nothingness welcomed me into it's arms.


	19. Celestial

**_Back again, two days in a row~_**

 ** _This chapter has been partially written for a while, so it didn't take too long to string it all together. We're cool, right? I hope so!_**

 ** _Chapter 20 will most likely be the last._**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Celestial**

 _Now I'm headed down a different road._

 _Can we walk it side by side?_

 _Is an old memory just another way of saying goodbye?_

 _-War On Drugs_

* * *

 _*Death's P.O.V.*_

The void around me was something I never predicted in all of my years. A harsh, bleak cold unlike any other settled itself over me. I too had been called in by the darkness of the grave, and I wondered if this was my eternal curse. To be surrounded by nothingness.

After thinking this, I was thrown into a familiar room. I sat on a distastefully colored couch, and I eyed the wooden walls appallingly. I wasn't quite sure why I was there. There was nothing I could recall.

A black-haired woman sauntered unsteadily into the room, holding a glass of water. She seemed preoccupied with her thoughts until she saw me, and she stopped in her tracks. I could see a flicker of irritation in her eyes as she approached, and then heavily took a seat beside me after sitting her water aside. I stared down at her, but I couldn't place her. Couldn't recover her visage from the overabundance of memories I carried within of me.

"What a surprise." She said heatedly. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Deja vu flooded over as her fiery green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I didn't realize you were so charming drunk. Perhaps I should have waited until you were sober." The words came out of their own accord.

"You didn't answer my question." She poked me, and I was filled with an unnameable spark.

"I wanted to make sure you were settled in." I whispered.

"How kind of you." Her sarcasm was evident as she turned her head away. "I could only imagine the effort it took to come all this way for little old me."

"I'm starting to regret it now." The words were harsh, but I spoke as though I were reciting from a script.

"I'm sure you regret a lot of things when it involves me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

There was a period of uninterrupted silence until she found the will to break it.

"You're beautiful." She ran her fingers along the length of my temple.

I couldn't resist the emotions that surged through me as she traced her dainty fingertips across my skin. Gently I brought my hand to hers, tentatively, as a multitude of past experiences came racing through my mind. I wanted to cherish this woman's touch, to savor the curve of her slightly parted lips as she stared eagerly up at me.

My thoughts wandered back to a battered girl in a diner, her eyes full of life even when she met my gaze. Never afraid to back down from a fight. I remembered driving in her car, how she chain-smoked all the way to our hotel room that night. That was the first moment I realized I made her nervous in ways that shouldn't have been possible.

I recounted seeing her on the verge of dying, and the undeniable pull she had. It still tormented me to remember her nearly lifeless body bleeding out on the forest floor. How she begged me for an end. How she was so willing to die.

Why would someone so precious wish to die?

Then one morning she woke up. She thanked me, and even then I felt a strange pang of guilt. I knew what I was about to do, and as soon as she slipped out of the room I took advantage of her absence, leaving her behind. It was a move I had intended to make for myself, but I realized even then that I wanted to protect her as well.

Even after spending such a small amount of time with Lora, I came to terms with the fact I couldn't stop her from finding the box. I grew fond of her. Soft. I wanted to end her suffering and protect her from the evil things she swore to destroy.

Those rising feelings brought me back to her. My self-preservation was overridden by the need to be close to her, to find a way to save her from the endless cycle. The forces at work were out of my control, which I wasn't accustom to, but I fell in line. There were places within me that were more than happy to take the plunge, and others that were defiant to submit.

She was human. A hunter, no less.

When I met her at the hospital she was angry, that much was true, but she was so quick to forgive my transgressions. I remember how unsure she was when the terms of the pact were laid out, but in time I could see the betrayal thawing from her eyes. It didn't take long. Even after I coerced Lora to reap her friend, it was followed by the night at the beach, where she accepted me with open arms. No questions asked. I was the one to pull away from her again, hurting Lora despite her selflessness and her desire to be near me.

Weeks turned into months, and soon we were encroaching on a year. My rogue reapers put fate into motion by throwing themselves at her, and I had no choice but to take action. What happened next was something neither Heaven nor Hell could have ever predicted. That evening would be engrained forever in my memory, and I would do anything to return to it. To have her in my arms, both of us so enamored, so relieved to be together at last. Whether it was permanent or not.

"No, Lora." I whispered. "Not in a way that could ever compare to you."

She smiled sheepishly up at me, and I was taken by the way her blush crept across her heart-shaped face. I tucked a stray piece of her raven hair behind her ear, watching her prying eyes with curiosity. I was amazed by the amount of desire she unearthed inside me. I wanted to preserve her, all of the fire, her inscrutable willingness to be with something like me. The way she practically glimmered beneath the moonlight.

Lora was the brightest light you could possibly imagine. Illuminating herself into the dull, forsaken darkness of the world I lived in. A beacon that strove to drive out my inner demons of loneliness, and the indifference I felt towards those around me. She gave me the emotions I never thought I could partake in. She was so pure.

So compassionate and caring towards me.

When I met her everything was a dull shade of grey, and now I could see ever color imaginable. I was destined to reside in the grey. To have my conscious clear in all decisions. Yet, with her, I found myself taking a side at long last.

"We can be together now." Lora murmured. "Here."

I closed my eyes, wondering if what she said could possibly be true.

"There's nothing between us here, Death." Her lips were inches from mine, and I savored the smell of her sweet perfume. "We can do as we please."

I sighed, bringing a hand to her jaw. "All I want is you."

"You have me." She promised. "I'll always be with you."

Her delicate lips met mine, soft and full of life as she trapped me in a lingering kiss. I threw my arms around her, bringing her close as the enticing flavor of her mouth possessed me. The feel of her against my body was enough to drive away the sorrow of how things had ended with Pandora's Box.

I had her now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

When I opened my eyes once more, Lora was gone. I was no longer in Jody Mill's living room, but in a diner. Erma Sue's Cafe to be exact, and across the table from me sat a man. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans. His brown beard was finely trimmed, and he busied himself with the menu as he sipped loudly through a straw.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" The man's bright, blue eyes finally glanced up at me. "Old friend."

I set my mouth in a firm line. "I'm dying to know why the puppet master finally decided to make his appearance."

"There's a lot of history between you and I." God leaned back, a crooked leer on his face. "Nice heaven, by the way. Even you are entitled to a slice of paradise."

I didn't say anything to this.

God sighed, taking a look around the room. "This is where you met her, right?"

I nodded.

"She's special, that one." He took a deep breath.

"Coming from the one who made her life miserable." I scoffed, readjusting myself in my seat as I glared at him.

"I had to." God stated blankly. "It was all apart of the delicate recipe for creating the person she became. Make no mistake, she is one of my favorites."

"The others being the Winchesters of course."

"Can you blame me?" He rose his brows. "They are so resilient. It's impeccable, but we're not here to talk about them."

"I'm not sure I have anything to say." I replied coolly, not in the mood to listen to his ramblings. "I hardly call this resting in peace."

"That's what I came to discuss." God tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "Your demise. I'm shocked."

"I'm sure others are as well." I remarked.

He shook his head. "Always so stubborn, but that's what I find most endearing about you. I'm surprised Lora managed to crack through that hard, callous shell of yours."

"As am I."

"Though, if anyone could do it, it would be my reliant, persistent Lora." He smirked slightly. "After all, you and I both know that meeting her was no accident."

I rose my chin. "I've come to accept that most things are no coincidence."

God laughed at this, scratching his chin. "You're always one step ahead. After all, Lora was a gift of sorts. You could almost say she was practically made for you."

"How kind of you." I replied coldly. "You knew a relationship like that would be doomed from the start, but how can I blame you? The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away."

"Hm." He frowned. "Not even I expected things to end this way. Lora had the freewill to chose her own path. Meeting and falling in love with you was never set in stone."

"But here we are."

"Yes, but here we are."

We went silent, and I ignored the waitress as she came up to the table, placing a full plate of food in front of each of us.

"Hungry?" He offered. "I ordered your favorite."

"No."

"Yesh, you really are sour today." He rose his brow as he dug into some scrambled eggs. "That's not like you to turn down a meal. After all, you should be happy. Your dear Lora is still alive."

I matched his gaze as he beamed at me.

"She is?" I breathed, straightening in my seat. "How is she?"

"Barely hanging on, but still alive." God took a bite of his eggs. "The box took it's toll on her."

"Are you going to help her?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing at him. "Don't you make exceptions for your favorites?"

"Do you?" He tilted his head. "Actually, don't answer that."

I was growing tired of his games, and I scowled at him.

"Don't look so scary, Death." God waved his hand. "I don't plan on letting her die."

I sighed, thankful to hear these words.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." I stressed.

"Don't worry," He wiped his mouth. "She'll be in good hands."


	20. Midnight

**_Hey~_**

 ** _Before we begin, if you haven't seen season 11 episode 20 (Don't Call Me Shurley) I want to warn you that there is a_** *****SPOILER***** ** _in this chapter! Please proceed with caution if you haven't._**

 ** _So, here we are at the end of the line, folks. I'd like to say thank you for all of the incredible support I've received along the way, and a big shout out to everyone who stuck with this wild ride. I'm actually sad to bring this tale to a close, but I hope people continue to enjoy it._**

 ** _Maybe some of you will even come back to it every once and awhile._**

 ** _Please, please, PLEASE, feel free to let me know what you thought of this story! I'm curious to know your final thoughts, and it would be much appreciated. If not, that's cool too!_**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Catch you on the flip side._**

 ** _Lyryenn_** ** _\- Thank you! I wasn't sure how Death and God would interact, but I tried to portray it the way I thought it would go down. It makes me sad to say goodbye to these characters. Lora and Death will always hold a special place in my heart._**

 ** _*_** ** _As always, big thanks to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites._** ** _*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Midnight**

 _Home, is where I want to be,_

 _But I guess I'm already there._

 _I come home, she lifted up her wings._

 _I guess that this must be the place._

 _-Talking Heads_

* * *

I stood in an empty parking lot, staring at the building before deciding to rub my eyes. I was trying to make sure what I was seeing was real. The sign above the door read 'Erma Sue's Cafe' but I knew I was dead or close to it. The sight brought me back to my first encounter with Death. It felt as though it happened only days ago, but here we were. The ride was over at last.

My feet began moving, and I pushed through the door. The jingle of the bell was deafening in the empty building, and I glanced around, puzzled. One of the phosphorescent lights buzzed droningly on the ceiling, flickering every so often as it struggled to stay lit. I took a few more steps, peeking into the main dining area to find a man sitting at a booth.

His brown hair was tousled, and he didn't seem to notice me as I took a seat across from him. I squinted questioningly as I ran my eyes over his youthful face, the stark blue eyes that seemed so innocent and the bushy eyebrows that were perched above them. By this point I was extremely confused, and I was gaping at him in slight shock. What was he doing here?

"Chuck?" I finally managed to say, and he looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He smiled shyly, dipping his head. "I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

I widened my eyes, waiting for his explanation.

"I'm God, Lora." He said quietly, raising his brows. "And I brought you here to have a chat."

I burst into a fit of laugher. "You're God? There's no way."

He gawked at me, not sure how to respond to my outburst. This caused me to go quiet, and I searched his face as I waited for him to give up the joke. The longer I looked the more I saw how genuinely sincere he was.

"You're being serious." I said slowly. "Aren't you?"

"Completely."

"I'm sorry." I cleared my throat as I composed myself once more. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand. Trust me, I do." His expression was intent. "Sometimes I find myself believing that I actually am a human named Chuck."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked curiously. "Do Sam and Dean know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind. I needed to separate myself from being God, Lora. The requirements of a primordial being are taxing. You should know after spending almost a year with Death."

The sound of his name was enough to make my heart pound wildly in my chest. "Have you seen him?"

"I have." He nodded. "Unfortunately he wasn't in a pleasant mood."

"Is he alright?" I begged, growing anxious. "Where is he?"

Chuck leaned back. "He's fine. Don't worry about that old grunt."

Something inside of me was put at ease, but I still felt incomplete as desperation was taking hold of me.

"Can I see him?"

"Soon enough." He assured, waving his hand. "You really do care for him, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'm glad. I was hoping you two would eventually meet."

"So, you had something to do with it?" I prompted, leaning closer to him. "You're the reason why this happened?"

"The natural order is even above me, Lora." He commented, lowering his eyes. "All I wanted was for him to see that even he could enjoy every aspect of life, despite his burden. You needed him just as much as he needed you, and I could see that."

"I did need him." I echoed. "I still do."

"Which is why I brought you here."

I looked around the dingy diner.

"I resurrected him." Chuck put his elbows on the table. "You're being sent back too."

Tears of joy filled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Now keep in mind that his memories of you have most likely been suppressed in the revival. It takes a much greater deal of power to bring someone of his scale back, which causes some partial amnesia." He explained. "The memories of you were very, _very_ recent in his extensive history, which made them more prone to being forgotten. But, if you find him, there's a possibility they'll come back."

"Do you know where he'll be?" I was growing excited. "Please, Chuck, you have to tell me."

"Try Chicago."

"Thank you!" I jumped up, throwing my arms around him.

"Don't thank me yet." He muttered gravely. "There's still a possibility you could lose him forever."

"He's alive." I told him as I squeezed him tightly. "That's all that matters."

* * *

Throbbing. That's what I felt as I woke up in a dim, scummy alleyway. I rubbed my forehead achingly, forcing myself to stand as I supported myself against the wall of the alley. A random hobo was huddled beside one of the trashcans, covered in a blanket of cardboard and random articles of clothing. He eyed me wearily as I stumbled towards the sound of people, trying to take in my surroundings.

 _Where the hell did Chuck put me?_

When I emerged, I was surrounded by a line of deteriorating brick buildings, their silhouettes casting shadows across the traffic-infested street. Cars were back to back, drivers honking angrily for being brought to a standstill. Masses of people were gathered on the walkways, ready for their nightly activities, conversing with their companions happily as they passed. Things felt different to me as I reminded myself I was returning to a world without monsters.

By the looks of it I was in Chicago, and I silently thanked Chuck as I wandered aimlessly among the drove of people. I wasn't sure where to go, but this was a start, and I had to think that he wouldn't put me here unless Death was nearby. I moved slowly, leaving no stone unturned as I kept an eye out for the Pale Horseman. With every man dressed in black I did a double take, tricking myself into believing it could possibly be him, but each time coming to no avail.

The further I went, I became more desperate.

"Come on." I huffed as I scoured the street, hoping beyond hope that I would find him. " _Come on._ "

As if on cue, I caught a glimpse of a man stepping out from one of the many restaurants a couple blocks away. He adjusted his tie, gathering himself before walking in my direction. I could barely make out the top of his head, but I knew it was him. I could feel it in my bones.

I hurried through the crowd, bumping into other pedestrians as I pushed past. A couple of people yelled after me, but I didn't care. My attention was focused of the figure moving among them, and I could see the shine of his cane handle from here. Death's eyes were downcast, not acknowledging those around him as he trekked along the bustling sidewalk.

"Death!" I cried out, trying to get his attention, "Death!"

"Watch it, lady!" A man shouted as we knocked shoulders. "Are you crazy?"

I ignored him, continuing to yell towards the oblivious horsemen.

"Death!"

That was when he heard me, and my heart drummed rapidly against my ribcage as his chilling eyes met mine. The expression on his face was haunting, devoid of any recognition or understanding. If anything he seemed to have been put extremely on edge by my outburst. A prominent frown drawn across his lips.

He didn't remember.

I stopped in my tracks, and so did he. The crowd traveled around us as a colony of ants would an obstacle, paying no mind to our standoff. We were still far apart as Death's eyes raked over me, trying to make sense of who I was and why I was addressing him. I could feel a cloud of dread hover over me, threatening to drown me in a desolate downpour.

The amount of time we spent staring down one another was unclear, but I realized we weren't getting anywhere. He had no recollection whatsoever, and I could feel the crushing disappointment enveloping me. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do. Knowing I had to turn around and let him return to his own life.

He said nothing as he gazed at me, and I sighed. I was devastated to know that after everything we'd been through I still had to give him up. I once heard lightning would never strike the same place twice, and that's what our love was. A random act of the universe that could never be recreated.

I twisted the ring on my finger, building up the courage to turn around. Accepting the outcome was hard to do, and I was cursing myself for wanting to fight for something that could never be returned. I couldn't make him remember. He had to do it on his own.

The only comfort I could retreat to was that he was alive, and even though we would be apart, a piece of him would always be with me.

I smiled sadly at him, trying to banish my tears. "Goodbye."

Closing my eyes, I reluctantly forced myself to head in the other direction. My breathing was unsteady and I trembled as I soaked in the magnitude of having to go on without him. Each inch away from him was a painful and unsure one. I didn't know where to go or where I belonged. Home wasn't a place for me, but a person. And he was gone.

"Lora?" Death's steady voice suddenly reached my ears.

I went rigid, slowly looking back to find Death taking a step towards me. A rush of relief flooded over every fiber of my being, replacing the hopelessness and heartbreak with indescribable elation. Before I knew it we were practically running down the street, and I relished in the intensity of his dark eyes as we closed the distance between us. In this moment I understood that our fates were undeniably entwined forever, enduring whatever hardship that may come our way. Nothing could ever come between us.

We embraced, and I leaned my head against his chest, absorbing the warmth and the comfort of feeling his touch once more. His hands ran through my hair, pulling me deeper into the sanctuary of his arms while I gripped tightly to his coat in fear he would disappear. I gazed up at him longingly, and he slipped his slender hand beneath my chin, drawing me into a tender kiss.

Holding me close as the onset of night hung in the air.


End file.
